


Heavenly Brews

by mooses_gabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Coffee Shops, Hooch - Freeform, M/M, bones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 66,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooses_gabriel/pseuds/mooses_gabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel works at a coffee shop in a small town as he aspires to be a well known painter. Sam is a language arts teacher who is forced to help with this year's musical. When Sam starts hanging out at the coffee shop, he learns that Gabriel used to dance and can help him. The two grow closer between mornings at the shop, walking the dogs at the park, and trying to waltz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm posting this story from my wattpad account (which is also mooses_gabriel)

Gabriel's POV

Beep beep beep!

...

Beep beep beep!

"Alright, alright, I'm getting up!" I grumble at my alarm clock and smack it trying to stop the shrill beeping. Why do I get up at 6:00 AM anyways? It keeps screeching that annoying sound so I just unplug it from the wall, not caring I’ll have to reset the time later. I rub a hand over my face, trying to itch the sleep from my eyes, but to no avail. Yawning loudly, I lean over and pat Hooch, my Jack Russell Terrier. He lifts his head and wags his tail, the force of it hitting the comforter making a series of dull thuds.

I tumble from the sheets, stretching and scratching my arm absently. Hooch bounds from the end of the bed and hops down the hall, expectantly and impatiently waiting to be fed. I walk down the hall of my small apartment and into the kitchen to scoop some food into his bowl. While he attacks his food in a way you would think he just escaped a place of famine, I walk to the bathroom to shower.

As I stand under the warm water, lathering my hair with shampoo, I try to wake up so I can get through my shift. I am considering getting it changed to something later, because this is an ungodly hour to be awake. Rinsing my hair, I sigh, wondering when the career I actually wanted is going to take off. It was always my ambition to be an artist, I even finished art school. It’s gone nowhere, so until then I will suck it up and make lattes.

I step out of the shower, drying off and rubbing the towel over my head to dry my hair. Opting to go the easier route and not deal with the towel, I hang it and stand in my birthday suit as I brush through my hair so it looks presentable. After I'm satisfied with it, I go to my room in search of clothes. I pull on dark grey jeans and a plain black shirt, grabbing a grey beanie just in case and put it in my pocket along with my phone.

Walking back to the kitchen, I put two waffles in the toaster then fill Hooch's water bowl. I roll my eyes and smile at him, seeing all of his food devoured and he sits there wagging his tail so hard his whole body shakes. I gather the syrup and sprinkles from a cabinet and set them on the counter next to a plate and a fork. I get a glass of water, preferring it to milk and as I set it down I hear a loud sound in the quiet kitchenette.

Ching!

I glance at the toaster to see the waffles waiting for me and bring them to my plate, shaking my fingers after because they were really warm. I sit on a barstool and laugh at Hooch, who is jumping up and down next to me. Dumping the sprinkles and syrup on top, I raise my eyebrows at Hooch and dig into my breakfast. He whines, wagging his tail and staring at me but I know all of his tricks, and besides, the sugar would make him sick. He rests his chin on my foot and looks up at me with puppy eyes and I give in, breaking off a small bit from the least covered part of the waffle.

“Here you old deadbeat but I’m not paying for your treat addiction if I keep giving you my food,” I toss it to him and he catches it in the air, wagging his tail happily.

I finish eating and put the plate in the washer, then run to brush my teeth. After that I hop as I’m putting on my shoes and grab my green waterproof jacket and run down the hall. I don’t have a car-haven’t needed one-so I hurry down the sidewalk, being careful not to bump into any of the old ladies shopping this early. I push through the door of Heavenly Brews and grab a green apron, tying it behind my back. I shout to Balthazar, the owner of the little coffee shop, that I’m here so he won’t count me as late…again.

“It’s about bloody time you show up! What happened this time?” He asks, smiling and refilling the coffee beans in the machines.

“Oh bugger off,” I tease his accent but unable to do French I attempt British, “I was on time today, just barely but I made it.” 

“Just set out fresh bagels, and make sure everything looks good in the display case, would you? Oh, and you’re on cash register duty today,” Balthazar says, vaguely motioning to the muffins, bagels and breakfast pastries he already lined up in the food display beside the counter. I sigh, not wanting to be the cashier today because I have to be ‘not annoyingly overbearing’ as Balthy puts it. It isn’t my fault I’m so great at making jokes, but people could stand to lighten up. I head to the kitchen and grab the basket of waiting bagels, placing and grouping them up accordingly and check the other foods. The banana bread isn’t out so I yell at Luci, our baker and Balthazar’s cousin to make some more. 

“Got it, and put them in straight lines damn it you lazy ass!” she shouts, somehow knowing I just placed them in bunches.

Smiling at her tone, she’s a bit of a spitfire, I fix the bagels. The door opens and I straighten up, walking to the cash register as I call out, “Welcome to Heavenly Brews!”

The customer, a woman in her mid-forties smiles at me and glances at the menu before asking, “Which would you recommend, macchiato or cappuccino?”

I lean against the counter, winking as I say, “You look like a caramel macchiato kind of girl.”

“Well I have to get that now, don’t I?” She laughs and I type in her order for Balthazar to make.

“Excellent choice, that’ll be six thirty-seven and a smile,” I raise my eyebrows at her.

She giggles, smiling and blushing slightly, before handing over seven dollars. As I’m giving her the change back, Balthazar shouts that it’s done and I grab it and hand it to her. She thanks me and walks out the door, shaking her head, still smiling, as I shout, “Have a Heavenly day!”

“Gabriel really? Must you always flirt with the customers? She was nearly twice as old as you are!” Balthy leans against the counter as I roll my eyes.

“I’m just being friendly, since when is that suddenly a crime? Besides she isn’t my type, you know that,” I say, shrugging as he fake glares at me.

I waggle my eyebrows and he breaks, chuckling quietly before responding, “Yes I suppose there’s nothing wrong, you just have a loud personality. Speaking of types, have you gotten a boyfriend yet? Surely there’s a guy out there dying to date you, at least for your hair,” he smirks, rubbing his hand over my head messing it up.

“Really?” I swat his hand away and try to flatten down my hair, “And no, there isn’t. You know me, eye candy for all but I’m so sweet nobody thinks they can handle me,” I smirk as he scoffs.

“Yes because that is the reason you can’t get a date, you are just too sweet and kind and if anyone gets near you they explode into flowers and happiness,” he says sarcasm heavy in his voice as I pull out the beanie from my pocket and use it to cover my ruffled hair.

“That is exactly what happens,” I say seriously, thinking if painting doesn’t work I should be an actor.

“You are one of a kind, my friend. I’m going to go help Luci in the kitchen so you think you can handle taking and making the orders?”

“No problem kiddo.”

“Stop calling me that it’s weird, I’m older than you,” Balthazar says as he walks away.

Laughing I turn back the register, looking up when a group of high school girls walk in. I welcome them and take their orders, making sure to purposely flirt a lot just to bother Balthazar. As I’m filling out orders, more people come in and the line gets longer. Preparing myself for a long morning, I hand the teens their drinks and take the next order in a rhythm. Order, pay, make, give, order, pay, make, give.

 

Sam’s POV

I glance at my watch as I hurriedly pull on pants. If I don’t hurry I will be late, and I can’t keep my students waiting. I pull on a plaid shirt and a jacket before petting my dog Bones and grabbing my bag. I forgot I graded essays last night so the weight of the bag surprises me and I lose my balance as I throw it over my shoulder. Rolling my eyes at myself, I regain my balance and hop in to my 1980 red Ford f150. I smile at the thought of my brother Dean seeing the condition it’s in, a few small dents and in need of a wash and a paint job. I can imagine him having a heart attack if he saw the engine, which is worse for wear, but it’s what I can afford for now, and I don’t mind.

I drive to the local public high school and park in the teacher’s lot. Grabbing my bag, I walk in to the school ready to get the day over with. I smile at a teacher I pass and weave through the students just milling around their lockers. I had been planning to be a lawyer, but when I ran into a teacher of mine who told me a story I wrote for class was worth a shot in the literary career, I changed degrees and decided to be a language arts teacher.

Walking through the doorway of my class, I see only a few students were here, and I wave at them before setting my bag down and pulling out the papers I graded last night. I sort them out by class and just as I’m writing today’s assignment on the board, the bell rings and I turn around to smile at my class.

“Hey guys, how was everyone’s weekend?” I ask, and finish writing the notes on the board.

A chorus of grumbles and ‘fine’ and one of my student calls out ‘how was yours?’ I chuckle, knowing they are just trying to stall, I did it sometimes when I was in school.

“I didn’t do much, just graded papers and visited my brother. Thank you for asking, anyone have something really cool they want to share?” I go along with it, they won’t get this assignment done in one class anyway.

“I went to the lake!”

“My friend and I found a raccoon in his basement, and we tried to catch it which is why I have this scratch on my face.”

“My little sister broke her arm.”

“I got a puppy!”

“Wow you guys have busy weekends, and maybe you could show us pictures of the puppy sometime. I was thinking of getting another dog to play with Bones,” I say, having told all my classes about my dog several times, “If that’s all, then let’s get this started, yeah? I would like you all to write a poem.”

I look around the class, expecting groans and shared looks between friends, and I wasn’t let down when they do just that. I smile at their reluctance and continue, pointing to the board as I explain what they have to do, “So get this, it has to have at least fifty words, include a metaphor, personification, and imagery. But you can write about anything in any style you want, any questions?”

A hand rises in the back, “So it doesn’t matter if it doesn’t rhyme?”

“Nope, you can do any rhyme scheme or none if that’s what you want to do,” I answer and nod to the next raised hand.

“Should we use stanzas?”

“If that makes more sense to you, or if you like that style then sure. I wanted to leave this as open ended as possible so you don’t feel forced to write about something that doesn’t interest you,” I look across the class and see no other inquisitive faces.

“Alright why don’t you get to work then? You have nearly half an hour this class, and it’s due next class so use your time wisely,” I say then walk to my desk to grade a different class’s reviews on a book we read together. As the students are writing, or thinking and staring at their paper as if words will appear, I glance out the window, a sudden feeling of purpose washing over me. Maybe I really was meant to do this, be a teacher and have a job in which reading and writing is the focus. I can’t see myself dressed in a fancy tux and arguing in a court room anymore, and this makes me smile as I look back down to marking the papers.

The day goes by much like the first, asking how the students are then explaining what they are doing today and then grading papers as they work. I find the routine perfect, because while the people and times stay constant, we are always moving forward and doing new things. It’s slow and fast at the same time, and it’s great to have some normalcy in my life after my hectic childhood, always moving and never staying long enough to make roots.

When the final bell rings, I wave and say goodbye as the students rush from my classroom into the crowded hall. I take time to put the papers I need to grade into my bag, along with my plans for future work in my classes. I linger in my class room, waiting for the busy hall to calm down before I brave going into the swarm of students. After a few minutes, most of them have gone to sports or left to go home and I walk down the corridors to the door. Leaving, I hold the door open for a music teacher holding several cased instruments, he thanks me and I help carry them to his car. After thanking me again, I tell him it’s no problem and walk across the asphalt to my truck.

Pulling out of the parking lot, I roll down the windows even though it’s cold, and turn on the radio to country. Tapping the steering wheel, I absently hum as I drive home. Passing a dog park, I decide to take Bones there soon, and park my truck at my apartment complex. As I;m walking up the stairs, my phone rings and I pull it out of my pocket to see Dean calling me.

“Dean?”

“Hey Sammy, how’ve you been? Gotten any action lately?”

I can almost see the smirk on his face and I resist the urge to roll my eyes, knowing he wouldn’t be able to see it anyway, “I’m fine, Dean. And that’s none of your business. How’s Cas?”

“None of your business Mr. Law-School-Dropout, I was just calling to check on you,” his voice snide then softer, for him that is.

“I’ve been doing great, though I don’t think you would approve of my wheels but I paid for it myself you know? School’s been fine, the kids seem to like me, and I finally found an apartment that allows Bones in. What about you Dean, how was the shop today?” I unlock my door and step in, petting Bones and giving him more water.

“It’s been fine. I got a new guy helping me out, he’s alright but he reminds me of Jo. We should see them soon. I got to go, oh and give Bobby a call when you can he hasn’t heard from you in awhile,” Dean says, the sound of an engine in the background.

“We should, and I will. Bye Dean,” I say, looking through my cabinets for a snack.

“Bye Sammy,” he says then hangs up.

I grab an apple from the fridge, and bring my bag to the table, laying out the papers in piles. Sighing, I sit down and pull out a pen, reading the things my students wrote and grading them. It makes me glad to see most of my students are doing really well; and only a few slackers could put in a bit more effort. For the most part, my classes do a fair job, which is why I like doing open ended assignment because they seem to like writing with a free will.

A few hours go by, and I look up at the clock. Finishing the paper I’m on, I leave it all laid out on the table while making a sandwich. I eat slowly, zoning out and just letting myself relax. Staying on top of grading is a challenge, but I don’t have much else to do with my time so I don’t mind it, however it does get a bit repetitive and I need a break. Once I’ve finished dinner, I call for Bones who comes running to me. I grab a leash and hook it to his collar, then lead him down the stairs to go to the bathroom and take a walk.

After he does what he needs to, we meander down the sidewalk, with no destination in mind. I’ve only been here for half a year, the first semester for the school, and I’m still adapting to this town. We walk for over an hour, and as we do we pass little shops and eateries, and a coffee place called Heavenly Brews. I remind myself to try it sometime, and Bones and I eventually make it back to the apartment. We go upstairs and he lies in front of his water bowl, drinking messily and I know I’ll have to wipe up the water later. I give him his dinner and sit back at the table, grading until I’ve done them all and my hand is cramped from circling and underlining.

 

Standing and stretching, I yawn and see it’s nearly midnight. I decide I’m too tired to read any of my books, and amble to my room to shower and change into pajamas. I flop down on my bed, sprawling across it, because I have no one to share it with. Frowning, I wrap the sheets around me, ignoring the cold biting at my toes and stare at the empty space across from me, the unused pillow the last thing I see before I fall asleep, dreaming about someone to share my time with.


	2. Chapter Two

Sam’s POV

Waking up to Bones licking my nose, I groan and pet him before sitting up. He jumps down and trots away, tail wagging lazily as he disappears down the hallway. I run my hands through my hair, looking at the clock that says it’s just past six. Untangling myself, my foot gets caught and I lose my balance and fall, smacking against the floor yelping. Bones sticks his head in the room to see where the noise came from, and I swear he rolled his eyes before walking away again.

So it’s going to be one of those days.

Pushing myself off the floor, I rub my elbow where it hit the ground and head to the bathroom to see if it’s bruising. It is. I sigh and strip, turning on the shower water. After I’ve stepped out and gotten dressed, I feed Bones then make a smoothie for breakfast, putting in random fruit and blending it. Bringing it over to the table, I sip it as I slowly skim the last few papers. When I mark the last one, I put them away and glance at my plans for the next few weeks. I decide to move back an article analysis and place an independent reading assignment. Satisfied, I rinse out the smoothie cup and plop down on the couch.

Grabbing my book, I stretch across the whole couch, lying on my side as I turn the book to where I can read it. Just as I’m getting to a good part, my alarm to wake me up goes off in my bedroom and I set the book down to stop its annoying call. Now 7:00, I debate going to the school early or staying to keep reading my book. Thinking it would do me no harm to go early, I finish getting ready and grab my stuff, patting Bones on my way out of the flat. Getting in my truck, I turn the radio on and Heat of the Moment by Asia starts playing.

“I hate this song,” I mumble to myself as I change the channel and some 90’s song comes on.

Leaving it, I drive to the school and park in my usual spot as most teachers won’t be here for another half hour. Strolling through the halls, I turn and nearly bump into someone going the opposite way.

“Watch where you’re going, moose. Need I remind you that you’re only on a one year contract?” Crowley says, and I stare at the principal.

“Sorry, I wasn’t expecting you to be there,” I reply, not in the mood for his devilish personality today.

“Well next time, pay attention!” he barks then strides off, probably to terrorize any students here for zero hour.

I glance at the ceiling, as if it has the solution to my bad day, but it just stays blank and unhelpful above me. I walk to my classroom to see one of the after school clubs had used it and not cleaned up after they left. The desks are array, and scattered wrappers and forgotten snacks complete the scene. Frowning and running a hand through my hair, I set down my bag and begin to fix the desks. As I’m picking up the discarded food I grab a half-eaten yogurt cup that sat out overnight and it somehow ends up on my sleeve. Throwing it all into the trash, I glare at my sleeve and try dabbing it with a tissue but it just smears. Frustrated, I go to a bathroom to wash it off and in the process I soak my sleeve and the paper towels do nothing to dry it.

Giving up, I go back to my class and sit at my desk, remaining silent until all of my first hour students have shown up. Sensing my annoyance, they stay quiet as I tell them to read their personal books for the first half of class then to look over the instructions for the independent reading project I changed to this week. Before I sit down, I collect the poems from the tray and ask if I have them all. Grabbing the stragglers, I sit at my desk again and check my school email.

Staff meeting after last bell. Meet in room 147.

Now with something to dread, the day seems to fly by, and I have trouble in my fifth hour class, having to send two students to the office. When the final bell rings, I pack away the poems I never looked at and leave my bag so I don’t have to take it to the meeting. Not wanting to be late, I walk through the swarm of rushing students, easily towering over them but still having to avoid being jostled. I see the music teacher from the other day and we walk to the meeting together, the students avoiding us now as the halls thin out.

Entering the large choir room, I see Crowley standing at the front of the room as teachers find places to sit on the choir risers. The music teacher and I sit next to a math teacher and we all wait silently; no one wanting to anger the short man frowning at us in his suit and red tie.

“Hello staff,” he smiles, something closer to bared teeth than a friendly gesture, “I’m sure you’re wondering why I summoned you all here on such short notice.”

Murmurs ran through the seated teachers as they watched him in apprehension as he walked forward with his hands in his coat pockets. He made eye contact with me before his smile dropped and the staff was quiet once more.

“It has come to my attention, that not all of you are involved in helping with after school activities. From now on, I want you all to be coaches or adult supervisors for at least one sport or club. No exceptions. We don’t have enough volunteers so you can do it. Show off your school spirit. If you already do participate in any of these, you may leave. The rest of you can look at this list and whoever gets to it first has dibs. Fair enough?” Crowley said, motioning for the teachers who are coaches already to leave.

Over a third of us remain, and we all walk over to the table with the sheet of paper. Crowley stops me and questions my use of the district guidelines, telling me to stop having the students write as much independent work and follow the curriculum. By the time he is done lecturing me, most of the teachers have gone and few positions are left. When I look at the list, I see my options are few and I have to decide between band instructor, chef assistant, drama leader, or escadrille coach.

I know nothing about playing any instruments, so band is out. Thinking my cooking skills are not up to par I frown at that one. I look between the last two and nearly laugh at the day I’m having. I don’t laugh, though, and can almost feel Crowley’s smirk as he watches me look at my options. Swearing in my mind, I grab the pen and sign my name in the box next to my choice. When I glance up, he lip reads ‘oops’ and grins smugly. I leave and grab my bag from my classroom on my way out of the school.

As I’m driving away from the school, I let out a sigh of frustration.

I’m going to be an after school drama teacher.

 

Gabriel POV

Wiping down the tables, I hum along with the radio playing quietly throughout the shop. Balthazar is at the cashier today; he had to take over for Benny who couldn’t make it to work. Dragging the cloth across the table, I am lost in thought, picturing what I should paint when my shift is over. My watch tells me I have a quarter ‘til so I finish cleaning the tables and straighten the chairs, glad no customers are here for the moment because I’m not in the mood to deal with anyone.

Though it doesn’t need sweeping, I get out the broom just to have something to do and seem productive in front of Balthy, who has been snappy all day. I’m guessing its Luci again-I don’t care if she is a great baker-she is crazy. I feel sorry for the French guy, he has to put up with her more than I do, and seem happy about it too.

I frown at the thought of family having run away from mine. They didn’t seem to mind, only one of my brothers, Castiel, tried to keep in touch. I don’t speak to him often, only calling to wish him a happy birthday or vice versa. He’s a good guy, I’m fairly certain he still tries to keep in contact with our family, but ever since he got a boyfriend it’s been the cold shoulder. Making a mental note to talk to him more, I look at my watch again to see my shift is over, and I’ve been sweeping in the same spot the whole time.

“You okay Gabriel?” Balthazar asks, seeing me shake from my frozen state.

“What? Oh, yeah. Yeah, I’m fine it’s just- I’m fine,” I say absently, trying to forget my family, the reason I’m living in this small northern town.

He looks at me skeptically, and then shouts at Luci who is singing Stairway to Heaven loud enough to be heard from the kitchen. I chuckle, untying to apron and hang it on my hook, waiting until tomorrow morning. I shrug on my coat, and said goodbye to Balthy, who rolls his eyes in the direction of the cackling coming from the kitchen. He turns to say bye, and I walk out the door, snapping my fingers and point in acknowledgement.

I walk home, taking my time as I stare down at my feet, not looking at the people I pass. Trudging down the hall to my apartment, my mood immediately lightens when Hooch bounds to greet me and seems so overjoyed to see me that his whole body shakes due to his wagging tail. I scratch behind his ears and he hops around, running to his leash and setting it at my feet, staring up at me hopefully. Grinning, I pat his head and pick up the leash, setting it next to the door. I gather my foldable easel, paint, brushes, and a small canvas then stuff them in an old backpack. I change shoes, putting on old trainers, and hook Hooch’s leash to his collar. He whines and lunges against it in his effort to get out the door.

I lead him to the park we always go to, deciding to walk along the creek trail to paint the fall trees. When we get far enough into the woods, I let Hooch off the leash, hoping no one comes by and says he should be put back on it. He bounds between rocks and stumps, his energy endless and unfailing. I walk along the path, looking for the perfect spot to paint. Hearing Hooch crashing through the leaves, I whistle and he comes back, trotting beside me as we continue down the dirt trail.

Looking between the trees to the creek, I see a promising spot and leave the path, dodging thorns that try to snag my jeans as I pass. When I step out on the bank, I’m awestruck at the landscape before me. The gold and scarlet trees arch above me, reaching across the creek as if linking hands with the trees on the other side. Rocks break the surface, the sound of running water louder than on the path. Sunlight filters through the canopy, making the creek shine. The place has a dreamy look to it.

A large splash breaks me from my wonder, and I turn to see Hooch running through the creek behind me. Shaking my head, I walk upstream along a bend until I can set up my easel with the sunny scene in view. Carefully, I place it on the uneven ground, leaning rocks against the legs for support. When I feel sure it won’t move, I set my canvas on it and lay out my paint, putting some on a Yellow Pages that I use to mix my colors.

Relaxing, I stare at the view before me, then dip my brush and slid it across the canvas, losing myself in concentration. Perhaps that’s why I love to paint as much as I do, you block out the world and all you can focus on is the picture being created with your own hands. I can’t think about my family, or the job I haven’t gotten yet, or anything negative. I can’t lose myself dreaming about ‘what-if’s and ‘could’ve-been’s. All I can do is move my wrist in the methodical and practiced motions; dipping the brush in paint, mixing new colors, gently pressing the brush across the canvas in small and large strokes.

I paint, creating something mine, of something beautifully untamed.

It’s something I can control, the outcome of a painting, a constant that will never change in spite of everything else. I paint for hours, the sun meeting the horizon when I pack up, leaving the wet canvas out of my bag. I call to my dog, who wakes up and yawns, sleepily walking over. We walk through the shadowy trees, and it’s a relief when we’re back on the trail. No longer in my painting trance, the feeling of being so far away from humanity taps on my shoulder, and I walk a bit faster in the quickly darkening woods.

Reaching the end of the trail, I put his leash back on, but it’s a bit difficult trying not to let the wet paint touch anything-namely the squirming dog. Once Hooch is finally leashed, we exit the park and head home, staying on lamp lit streets until we reach my apartment complex. It isn’t that this is a bad town; I’ve just never gotten over the time I was mugged in New York. Since then, I’ve been paranoid at night but this is a slow little town so it seems secure enough that I shouldn’t worry.

Walking through my door, my stomach growls and I realize I haven’t eaten in eight hours which is rare for me. I feed Hooch, who devours the kibble like a beast as always, and boil some pasta. When the noodles are done, I sprinkle salt, pepper, and cheese over them and laugh at my mediocre cooking. Setting the bowl of noodles down, I put my unfinished painting on my home easel and resign myself to finishing it tomorrow. I strip to my boxers and eat on the couch, watching TV as I eat.

Hooch jumps up on a chair across from me, silently staring at my food but I ignore him and finish my pasta. After watching a few episodes, I turn the television off, and the sudden silence in the room is suppressing. I shake off the feeling, and walk to my bedroom, the click of dog nails on a wooden floor following me. Hooch jumps up on the bed and curls into a ball near my feet, shifting when I duck under the sheet and turn off the lamp, the scene at the creek the last thing on my mind as I fall asleep.

~*~*~*~

Waking up at my alarm, I groan and bury my face in the pillow, not wanting to wake up this morning. Hooch barks wanting to be fed, but when I make o effort to move he jumps on me, the sudden weight on my back pushing the air out of my lungs.

“Ugh sheesh, you’re hungry I get it, calm down Ferris Bueller you still have all day to party why wake up so early?” I turn as he backs away, whining and staring me down.

Getting up and giving him food, I stare at my painting, longing to finish it but knowing I don’t have time. I eat, shower, and then throw on jeans and caramel sweater. Grabbing my phone, I see a text from Balthazar, asking if I can work a double because his cat is sick and Benny is still a no show. I reply saying I can, and pet Hooch before leaving, happy I will be on time two days in a row.

Hearing the bells chime as I walk into Heavenly Brews, Balthy looks up expecting a customer. I laugh as he does a double take.

“Who are you, and what have you done with Gabriel?” I smirk as he eyes me with fake caution.

“I took the sexy bitch home, he is quite something to look at,” I joke, smiling as he rolls his eyes.

“You’re cocky, you know that?” Balthazar states rhetorically.

“That’s why the boys come to my yard.”

He laughs and waves to the register as he goes to check on Luci before coming back to hand me the keys telling me I have to lock up tonight. I put them in the apron pock and salute him as he leaves, then stand bored behind the counter. As I’m checking the breakfast pastries for the fourth time, the bell chimes and I smile, about to welcome the customer with our greeting when I look up and smile even wider.

“Welcome to Heavenly Brews,” I say, as the man walks in the door.

Hot damn is he gorgeous.

Over six feet tall, muscles under his jacket, eyes unlike any color I’ve ever seen, lengthy brown hair that looks so smooth my fingers flex just wanting to run through it. His jaw makes me want to leave love bites, and his lips, oh those lips. I look him up and down, taking in the details of his face, including the little mole next to his nose. He doesn’t seem to notice me checking him out, and I take my time looking at him.

He smiles at me, this long, tall, and handsome fellow, then glances at the menu. He glances back at me before asking, “What’s the strongest thing you’ve got?”

“That would be the Halo Shot. If you need a lot of energy, that’s what you want,” I say, raising my eyebrows as he stares at me.

“Uh, yeah I’ll have one of those then,” he says and reaches for his wallet.

“No it’s on me, you must be having a rough morning if you need one of those,” I say before he can hand over any cash.

“Well, um, thank you,” he says, scratching the back of his head and giving me a small smile. I wink and give him his drink, shamelessly staring at his butt as he leaves.

The rest of the day I kick myself for not getting his name, and several times I have to ask a customer their order again because I was thinking of the tall stranger. I find myself wanting to see him again, maybe see which side he bats for, and if I’m lucky I can take him out on a date. The rest of the day passes hazily, and when I get home I don’t spare a glance at my unfinished painting. When it hits me that he is all I’ve thought of the entire day, I try to shake him from my mind, knowing not to get my hopes up in fear of disappointment. He is probably too good for me, and I’m doing fine alone. I repeat that mantra until I fall asleep, having pushed him to the back of my thoughts like all the good looking strangers I see.


	3. Chapter Three

Sam POV 

Waking up this morning felt strange, and it felt almost instinctual to look beside me for someone who wasn’t there. Scratching the back of my neck, I yawn and roll my shoulders to remove the feeling. I get ready for work, sighing when I remember I have to stay after today to help with the drama club. I don’t know a thing about acting, and I can hear Dean laughing already, telling this for years to come. Bones chews his food slowly, staring at me from his bowl as I put papers in my bag and look at the clock. Seeing the time I curse, gathering everything I need and tugging on shoes before running out the door.

Driving as quickly as I can without getting pulled over, I park my Ford and rush inside. Walking through the door just after the bell, I laugh it off with the class who was behaving for the most part. I tell them I haven’t gotten through all the poems yet, and to read for their independent projects. The class is quiet, the sound of turning pages and muffled headphones. I take this time to read some of their poems, grinning at a few, impressed at metaphors in other, frowning at some that show me who didn’t try. I’m nearly done with the stack when one sticks with me, and I find myself reading it several times.

The Empty Chair

It must have happened slowly

And taken me this long to hear

How quiet the rooms are lonely

All the space vast and sincere

 

After the silence came the empty chair

Cold and unimportant across the table

Mocking me as I sit alone with care

Ready for another day loveless but able

The feeling of waking up alone in my big vacant bed this morning runs through me, and I close my eyes for a moment. Opening them I sigh silently, giving the poem an A and instinctively looking for him even though he is in a later hour. I wonder why someone so young would write this, and how lonely they must be to have done so. Finishing the stack of papers, I tell my students to remember when their reading project is due as they leave. I grab my notes, writing key points on symbolism and imagery on the board for a lecture in my in my next hour.

The day continues much better than yesterday, though the feeling from reading the poem was still there. The lines haunt me and I struggle to remain focused as I teach, the day going too fast for me. When the last bell rings, I’ve managed to fight my need for someone down and groan as I grab my bag, full of my fourth hour’s characterization essay rough drafts. The temptation to leave, pretending I’ve forgotten my new role as drama club helper, is strong. I can’t put it off forever, so I should just get it over with.

I pace down the halls, bag thrown over my shoulder and hands buried in my jacket pockets, locating the theater near the cafeteria. I push through a side door, walking next to the stage and in front of the first row of chairs. The actual drama teacher greets me, introducing herself as Ruby and there’s something alluring about her so I decide this couldn’t be too bad. She explains that I will help with everything, mainly choreography; even though she assures me she will write it down and show me, I still groan internally. I know nothing about dancing, another reason I didn’t sign up to coach escadrille.

Ruby pats my shoulder and smiles, but it does nothing to stop the embarrassment I know is ahead of me. I look up to see many students on the stage, and Ruby grabs my arm and drags me up the steps to join them. The students stop talking and look at me inquisitively, a few I recognize from my classes. Ruby waits for complete silence to introduce me.

“All right guys, listen up! We have a new volunteer who will be with us for second semester! This is Mr. Winchester, he teaches junior language arts,” she says and motions to me, smiling in encouragement.

I clear my throat awkwardly, giving them all a small wave, “You can call me Mr. W if that helps uh, there isn’t much to know about me. Those of you that I have in my classes can tell you I really like dogs, I have an older brother, and I teach language arts. I guess you could say I was recruited to help out, and you’ll have to bear with me because I know nothing about acting or theater. But um, I hope this is a fun experience for all of us,” I finish with a small smile and the students nod.

Ruby steps forward, smiling at me, “Thank you, and don’t worry I’ll make sure we all have a great time, just like every year,” a chorus of ‘yeah’s ring through the group before she continues, “Now I’m sure you all have been waiting in anticipation to know what musical we are doing this year,” everyone perks up at that, whispers muttered between friends as they grow excited at her words.

“I wanted to take it up a notch from last year, our performance of Peter Pan was lovely and we should all be proud. This year I wanted a different kind of story, and I’m sure we will do just as well. So, the musical I chose is something you may all know,” she pauses for effect, looking at the hopeful faces.

“The Great Gatsby.”

Cheers and smiles disseminate throughout the group, the joy and trepidation uncontained. I freeze upon hearing those words, knowing how classical some of the dances may be, and suppress a shudder at the thought of trying to dance like that. I may be athletic, but dancing is not something I’m coordinated to do, let alone teach. Ruby looks to me for approval and I smile, wide enough to pass as real, and tell her it’s a great story. She agrees and tells the group it will be hard work, but we will have fun with it.

I sure hope so.

The rest of the meeting was used to decide when auditions will be held, and who wants to help advertise and hang flyers throughout the halls. I suggest we make an announcement over the intercom with the other morning news, and Ruby brightens at the idea. She and I work out a day after school for auditions, one week from now on Wednesday and second round on Thursday. After the two hours pass, I decide I like the kids, they’re all very nice, but Ruby keeps flirting with me to the extent I feel uncomfortable.

When she finally says it’s time to go home, she and I wait until all the students have left, and she asks if we can meet up this weekend to go over the choreography. I say that’s fine, knowing I can’t put it off forever, and resign myself to the dancing to come. I drive home, passing that coffee shop on the way and double back to grade the papers under the influence of coffee.

When I walk through the door, bell chiming happily above me, I can’t stop the disappointment I feel when I see the short but charismatic cashier isn’t here today. I walk over to the register, a man with a drawl in his accent and scruff that covers his face pleasantly looks up. He welcomes me to Heavenly Brews, but it doesn’t sound the same said by him. I order simple black coffee and after I pay I sit in a table at the corner. I open up my laptop and get out my teaching plans. After an hour of emailing Ruby, who insists I come over so I can learn the choreography, and entering grades I decide I should go home, thinking of how hungry Bones must be.

Leaving the small coffee shop, I decide to start going there in the mornings, because their coffee is really good. Driving home relaxed, not letting myself worry about the musical, I sing along with the radio and tap the steering wheel. Using the evening for myself, I take Bones on a walk and read the rest of my book, falling asleep slowly, adjusting to the cold sheets.

~*~*~*~

In the morning I decide on red plaid and dark blue jeans. Tapping my fingers impatiently while I eat a bowl of fruit, I zone out staring at the empty chairs around the table. I check my hair more than once, then, as I stand in the mirror, I wonder what I’m doing and sit back down, petting Bones. When my watch finally says it’s late enough to leave I grab my jacket and bag, then glance at my dog before leaving my apartment.

Smiling and tapping my thumbs on the wheel to the country songs playing through the radio, I drive quickly and park on the edge of the street behind a Honda. Opening the door with a chime, I keep a neutral face as I see the shining eyes behind the counter.

He smiles and winks, “Back for more?”

I fight the awkward response on the tip of my tongue and smile as he laughs.

“So another Halo shot?” he asks, regaining his composure.

“Not today, just black coffee this time,” I say, smiling when his eyebrows draw together into an attractive fake frown.

“Really? You’re going to be boring? Ok, well if that’s what you want, I guess I’ll let it slide this time on account of you being so tall,” he says and winks, smoothly transitioning from false disappointment to a smile and almost flirty behavior.

I chuckle and grab a ten from my wallet, “So how much do I owe you?”

“On the house again, I take sympathy on account of calling you boring,” he says with a shrug and a smile. His face looks so perfect with the grin spread across his lips, also if smiling is his natural state.

I deliberately put the ten dollar bill in the tip jar, smirking as I do so, and he puts his hands up in mock surrender before turning to get my coffee. My eyes seem to control themselves as they watch his figure, the small shift of muscle under his black shirt as he pours the coffee. When he turns around I meet his eyes, and smile as I thank him. Glancing at my watch I see I have twenty minutes of extra time, and I debate spending it here or behind my desk at school.

Feeling his eyes on me as I go to the corner I sat in yesterday, I hide behind my laptop as his gaze makes my face hot. I fall into the rhythm of entering grades, and soon the time has gone by and I shove my laptop into my bag. I stand waving to him as I go.

“Bye…” I trail off not knowing his name.

“Gabriel.”

Nodding I say, “Sam. Bye Gabriel,”

He nods in acknowledgement of my name, and watches me go. Suddenly my desk seems much less inviting than the cozy coffee shop with the short golden haired Gabriel.

 

Gabriel POV

After the door chimed closed behind him his name rolled off my tongue, “Sam,” puckering my lip in consideration, I determine no other name would be better for the gentle giant and smile. A few customers come and go, nine o’clock nearing when Balthazar strolls in.

“You look happy, what happened to you?”

I try to make my face go blank, not wanting him to know about Sam, “Nothing, I just have a painting in mind.”

He sees through my lie and a sly smirk crosses his features, “Who was it then?”

“He was no one, I mean, there is no one. I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I stumble, turning to wipe at the clean counter. He laughs, the traitor, and makes some suggestive comments before leaving. After he’s gone I feel the blush burning on my face, and realize I haven’t been so flustered over somebody in a long time. This Sam fellow is something else.

The rest of my shift passes quickly, ending at two. Balthazar asks if I can come in later tomorrow and work until seven, I agree, happy to get a morning to sleep in. I walk home, head down as I make my way to my apartment. I can hear Hooch before I see him, jumping his way across the floor like the hyperactive dog he is. I pack my art supplies in the same bag, leash Hooch and walk to the park, ready to finish this painting.

The light is different. Overcast skies preventing the water from sparkling as it laughs down the stream, and the leaves seem duller. Hooch bounds through the leaves until he falls asleep. I finish my painting, only using the dull scene before me as a space and placement reference. Mixing the same bright colors, I paint the canvas vibrantly and the image engendered by the brush is more vivid than the one in front of me. Finishing with time before the sun sets behind the clouds, I let the paint dry as I grab a stick and throw for Hooch. Again and again he leaps after it, through leaves and bushes, across the creek, between trees; each time wagging his tail proudly, barking as if to say ‘Throw it again,’

So I do.

I throw the stick until my arm is tired, and Hooch has gnawed the bark off. Seeing the light shrink, I pack up and lead Hooch from the woods. We go home and eat, the paint setting on the canvas in the corner of the main room. He curls up beside me, and I look at the empty couch space, thinking someone tall could fill it and wrap me in his arms. We watch Thor the Dark World, and when the movie is over, I struggle to get off the couch and go to my bed. Sighing into my pillow, I change my alarm to wake me up later, and doze off, dreaming of being Loki and being alone in an empty room.

~*~*~*~

When my alarm blares at 10:15 I blink at the unusual amount of light coming in from the window. Taking the time to make pancakes, I play music on my iPod to fill the apartment. Singing along to Beyonce’s ‘Halo’ as I flip pancakes, I dance between pouring batter, getting silverware, and putting away the ingredients. When Lady Gaga comes on, I can’t stop myself from dancing my way to the plate, smiling and loving the movements of my arms and feet, thinking taking dance classes as a kid really stuck with me. I turn the sound down as I eat, Hooch begging for a pan cake at my feet.

Taking my time to shower and make my hair look nice, I stare at my clothes before putting on a white t-shirt and black skinny jeans. They hug my legs and I question why I bought them, thinking maybe they were on sale. Grabbing a cream colored beanie, I put it in my coat pocket as I step outside and walk to work. Looking around, I see people who may have been living in this slow growing town their whole lives, thinking maybe this is the place I’ll spend the rest of mine if I don’t get a man or an art career.

Walking into the shop, I greet Benny at the register, tying on an apron identical to his. I lean against the counter, checking the freshly made food as I wait for a customer, talking to Benny to spend the time. What’s left of the morning goes quickly, and we are hit with a lunch rush as people try to restore their caffeine levels during their lunch breaks. At three, Benny leaves, and things go slowly and boringly for the next few hours. As seven rolls around, I’m tempted to close up then and their but I linger for a bit.

Not much later, the door chimes, bells swaying as it swings open to reveal a familiar face.

“Sam! Here so late? I feel betrayed I thought we had something special during the mornings,” I grin, unable to keep it from plastering itself across my face.

He looks surprised to see me, then a small smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes tugs at his lips, “Just black coffee again, thanks.”

“Rough day?” I ask, wondering why he doesn’t seem happy.

“You could say that. Got assigned to something I don’t want to do, have no idea how, so it’s been stressful,” this time Sam huffs and raises his eyebrows.

I nod in understanding, about to tell him it’s on me, unsure why I feel the need to give him free coffee every time. He beats me to it, putting a five in the tip jar and smirking. I give him a bemused expression and shake my head, turning to get him coffee. Suddenly glad I wore skinny jeans, I decide to test him and see if he would be interested in me. I lean over more than necessary, my shirt riding up a bit to reveal a bit of skin above my pants. I hum, swaying to an early 2000’s song playing from the speakers.

Turning around I see his eyes snap up to mine, and his cheeks go a shade darker. When I pass him his coffee, I make sure our fingers touch, and he glances down at the contact before blushing a tint more. He sits in his corner, the light hitting his face at an angle, the shadows making his jaw stick out. He glances up and I know I’ve been caught, so I play it off with a wink and start cleaning the coffee machines.

I don’t kick him out, even though I was supposed to close up shop half an hour ago, I don’t want him to go. He types away, the soft clicking of keys barely audible over the radio. Sometimes I glance over and he seems very concentrated, typing and scrolling, or writing on one of the stacks of paper. A few times though, I glance and see him looking at me, each time he turns his head quickly to his work, a small smile pulling at his lips.

At a quarter to nine, he starts putting things away, and I stack chairs on top of tables. He notices and silently helps, pulling the chairs of the ground with ease. I smile at him and he returns it, then I say goodnight to him and he replies, walking out the door into the dark. I pull off my apron, hanging it and grab my keys and phone, turning off all the lights and walk out the door, locking the shop behind me. I start walking, uncomfortable on the streets lit by spread out lampposts. Hearing a car door, I keep myself from flinching and walk a bit faster.

“Hey, Gabriel wait,” a voice calls, and I turn to see Sam waving at me.

“Sam?”

“I uh, I saw you walking and I was wondering if you needed a lift,” he explains, shifting on his feet.

I stare down the dark road then look back at Sam, “I couldn’t ask you to-”

“I asked you, besides it’s the least I can do for keeping you there past closing time,” he says sheepishly.

I look at him, standing hopeful, a small smile playing on his face. Glancing at the shadowed sidewalk I nod, and his smile grows as I step toward him. I follow him to a truck, nearly unable to get in and he laughs. I roll my eyes and give him directions. He pulls up to my apartment complex and I get out, making eye contact with him and freezing with my hand on the handle.

He swallows, and I remember how to talk, “Thanks kiddo, I owe you one.”

He blinks, and leans against his door, “It’s no problem, really it was nothing.”

I nod and smile, “Good night Sam.”

He smiles too, “Good night Gabriel.”

I can feel his gaze on me as I walk away from the truck, turning and waving. He waves, and I keep walking, head down to hide my smile when I don’t hear him pull away until I’ve reached the door to the building. Going up the stairs, getting ready for bed, and falling asleep, my face hurts from the small grin that won’t leave.


	4. Chapter Four

Gabriel POV

Walking up to the shop, I try to keep a neutral expression but the small smile won't stop tugging at my lips. I fail, however, and once I've tied an apron on and taken my spot behind the counter, Balthazar notices and comments immediately.

"So, were you lying when you said you don't have a boyfriend, or when you said you don't do one night stands?"

"Shut up," I mumble, turning away from his smirk and checking the register so he can't look at me.

"No really, tell me! Who is it? Have you been dating long? Why didn't you tell me?" Balthazar interrogates.

"Balthy," he glares at the nickname and I ignore him, "It's no one. At least, he isn't yet. That's the problem," I tell him, turning back after fiddling the register to see him frowning.

"So you like someone, but you're not sure it will work out?"

"Yes, well no. His name is Sam, he came here for coffee a few times, and last night I kept the café open for two extra hours because I didn't want to kick him out and he felt bad for not leaving sooner and gave me a ride home. I just don't know if he would be into me," I say, sighing then smiling and playing it off as no big deal.

He knows me too well, and places a hand on my shoulder in solace, "Hey if anyone could make a straight man question, I'm sure it would be you," I smile for real this time, "Just flirt with him and see what he does, and if he responds give him your number. Don't get too crazy though, this is a coffee shop not a strip lounge," Balthazar grins, and we both laugh.

We are still laughing as the door chimes when a customer walks in, and Balthazar takes her order then I make it. We chat between costumers, filling the space as they come and go, until nearly 6:30 when the door opens, and I call out the greeting and turn to the opened door. I smile and so does he. With him here again I feel so much happier, it's almost sappy.

"The usual?" I ask, taking Balthazar's advice and winking as I say it.

"Yeah, another long day at work in store so," he trails off and raises his eyebrows, pulling out his wallet and handing me a five. I place it in the register, and when he looks surprised I glance at Balthazar a few times and he nods, a small half smile gracing his lips.

"Your change is a dollar fifty-eight, and I'll get that right for you," I hand him the money, being sure to brush my fingers against his palm. He glances at the contact then to my eyes, and I just smile innocently and pour his coffee. Putting the lid on, I face away from Sam to see Balthazar looking my way. I make eye contact with him, making a that's-the-guy-I-was-telling-you-about face and his mouth falls into a small 'o'.

"Here you are Sam, and if work gets too stressful you can always stop by here after. Venting is free," I joke, and he laughs, thanking me for the coffee before leaving, the door swinging closed with the sound of shaken bells. I turn to Balthazar's smirk, and wait for the suggestive comment.

"Well I knew you had a thing for the big ones but he's a moose! He has to be over half a foot taller than you," he says and I chuckle.

"So you approve then?" I ask seriously because my best friend's opinion matters and he is a fair judge of character.

"For now I see no reason not to, but if I see him again I will keep an eye out. We don't want Gabey to get hurt now do we?" Balthazar teases and I roll my eyes fondly, thanking him for his input and turning to the cash register as a man carrying a briefcase walks in. I wave Balthy away and he goes to bring fresh muffins to the display case.

The morning drags on like that, talking to Balthazar, taking and making orders, wiping crumbs from the few small tables. It's dull today, and I don't feel as charming when I chat with customers. I keep thinking of Sam, and hoping he is having an okay day at work. Lost in thought of holding hands, and having someone to watch movies with and nap on the couch, I don't realize Balthazar is telling me my shift ended ten minutes ago until he shakes my shoulders a bit. I mumble something unintelligible to even my own ears, and hang up my apron. I walk home, fully intending on cleaning my apartment and painting something with shades of green and hazel, a color pallet uniquely inspired.

Sam's POV

It startled me when Gabriel's hand touched mine. It was unexpected, or at least it was in the moment. I'm unsure now, sitting at my desk as my fourth hour class annotates a poem. It has thrown me off all day, but if my students have noticed they have done a good job at hiding it. At first I thought he was just charismatic but now I think he was flirting with me. I couldn't tell, having never been very good in those situations, and I don't want false hope if it turns out I'm wrong.

Tapping my fingers rhythmically against my desk, I let out a huff of air and call out to my students, asking if they are all done. I hear mainly 'yes's and stand in front of them, going over anything they missed and answering questions. The words feel mechanical and reiterated from earlier classes. I tell them to keep reading for their individual projects, and dismiss them with the bell, the mass of backpacks and teenagers a faraway image as I zone out. Again.

The day continues like this, quickly and slowly all at once. When I think of the man at the coffee shop, time doesn't matter and doesn't exist so I can picture his smile. While I'm teaching and dreading drama club, Father Time laughs and steps on the gas.It seems like the hours run by, sometimes in my favor but often not. Towards the end of the day, I am more focus on teaching, and regret being distracted in my first classes.

The last bell rings, and instead of rejoicing the freedom Friday brings, I go to the theater room, arriving before most of the students. Ruby, sees me and smiles widely, beckoning me over. I steer towards the paper waving hand, and stand a few feet away. She covers the distance, and sticks the papers towards me, I grab them just before they hit my chest.

"This is the script, of course we may make a few changes here and there but that's how it always happens. I've also written down the steps to the dances, so when you're teaching them you have something to reference. That should be about it... oh! I also wrote my cell number so we can practice. Does Saturday or Sunday work better for you?" Ruby asks, point to a number written in purple pen across the top of the first page of the script.

"Tomorrow is fine. Noon?" I ask, smiling a bit so I don't seem rude.

"That's perfect for me."

"I will call you for an address Saturday then."

"Great," clapping her hands loudly and calling to the drama club, "We will be hanging flyers today to get audition advertising going. Each year can put them in their own halls. If juniors and seniors could put them in the flex halls while sophomores and freshman can bedeck the bathroom stalls and locker rooms that would be great. Now, for those of you who made flyers, if you could distribute them amongst yourselves so everyone has a few to put up that would be helpful thank you."

The students grab flyers and leave, laughing and talking with their friends as they go. Ruby tells them to come back afterwards, and turns to me in the now empty theater. As I'm trying to think of something to say, she sits on the edge of the stage, legs swinging of the edge and pats the space next to her.

I sit, and turn to her expectantly, "Since we're going to be hanging out after school for the next semester, I'd like to know more than your name and that you wear a lot of plaid," she says and pokes my sleeve.

"There's not much to know. I moved around a lot when I was younger, my dad wanted me to be a lawyer but it didn't interest me. I got a degree in teaching and now I'm here. I have an older brother, Dean, and a dog named Bones. I moved here right before first semester, and plan on staying, that's pretty much me," I explain vaguely and shrug, feeling self-conscious from her intense stare.

Nodding a bit and pursing her lips, Ruby looks to the seats spread before us, "That's not all of it, you seem much more interesting than that."

"Eh, thanks," I say confused.

She smiles brightly before sharing her life story, in detail and with the ambiance of having taught drama and acting for a few years. She's actually pretty interesting, and I'm on a line trying to decide what to make of her. On one hand, she flirts with me so obviously I'm sure the students can see it. On the other, she is nice and is so passionate about what she does that I can't help but admire and respect her for doing something she enjoys wholeheartedly.

As she is telling me a funny story from her college days, students start coming back from taping flyers around the halls. She finished her story and we laugh, earning a few questioning glances from the students. Once they've all returned, she thanks them for their efforts and dismisses them, the two of us waving and saying goodbyes as they walk from the theater. As the last backpack disappears from view behind the door, Ruby packs her stuff and says she'll see me at noon, and to call her anytime for an address.

I say I will, and walk to the parking lot, happy to have no papers to grade for the weekend. When I turn on the radio, a favorite song of mine is playing and I turn the volume up, the country chords dancing through my truck. I pass Heavenly Brews, glancing at it a few times in my rearview mirror as it disappears behind me. I almost feel the need to go there after Gabriel so kindly offered to listen to me talk about work like we were best friends instead of near strangers. I turn the music down and roll my shoulders, vowing to go in the morning.

Bones greets me as I walk in the door, tail wagging and whining happily. I pet him and decide to take him on a walk, having the time to do so without anything to work on. I clip him to his leash, and walk away from my apartment, amused as he sniffs everything with his nose to the ground the whole time he walks. I decide to take him to the dog park I saw, knowing he loves running around with other dogs.

When we enter the gate and his wagging tail thumps against my leg, straining against his leash to sniff and run and play. I let him loose, and he bounds around, chasing and being chased by other dogs around the perimeter of the fence. The dog owners were sitting on benches under a wooden pavilion, and I walk to join them. Sitting down, I enjoy the cold air and watch Bones as he explores, smiling when a Jack Russell runs up to him and they wag their tails excitedly.

The two run around, circling trees and tongues flapping from their open mouths. They look crazy, never stopping as their footfalls press prints into the soft dirt, and their ears pressed against their heads with the speed of their pace. After nearly half an hour, they stop and perk their ears up, staring down a hill. The Jack Russell takes off, and Bones follows in pursuit. Sighing, I stand to see where he's run off to, and walk to the hill and through the growing line of trees. The fence is woven between them, and I see no one, and Bones isn't in sight, so I walk along it in hopes of finding him.

Not long after, I hear a soft voice from behind a grove of trees.

"Where did you come from? I bet your owner is looking for you."

Assuming it's the owner of the other dog, I step around the trees to see him petting Bones. I clear my throat and he looks up, smile wide and fitting.

"Sam?"

"Gabriel?"

"The one and only. Is he yours?" Gabriel says, patting Bones and standing up.

"Yeah he followed your Jack Russell and I came to get him. I didn't expect to see you here, how, uh, how was your day?" I swallow and glance over his attire, nicely fitting jeans, a t-shirt and an earthy green jacket.

He notices and smirks, and I feel heat rising up my neck. Then he picks up his dog, who licks him on the chin and his nose scrunches up in a way I can only describe as adorable. Double taking on my last though, I gawk and he raises an eyebrow.

"I got off work early and took Hooch here to the park. Nothing much, except now I expect you to take me up on my vent offer. Anything crazy happen today?" Gabriel smiles, setting Hooch down and clipping his leash on while I do the same to Bones. We walk leisurely from the park, feet wondering down a trail in the woods adjoining the park.

"Well I teach Language Arts at the high school," he nods contemplatively, seeming to agree with my job choice, "It's fun, I love it, but the principal has ordered all the teachers to help with an after school activity. That would be fine, but because he hates me, he made sure I have to help with drama club and I have no clue what I'm doing," I breathe deeply and run a hand through my hair.

He whistles and purses his lips, and my eyes flicker to the action, but thankfully he doesn't notice this time. "That's a dick move on his part. Are you the only teacher staying after for drama?"

"No, the full time drama teacher is there. She wants my help with the musical, and to teach the students the dance moves, but I can't dance for my life," I say quietly, looking around the peaceful woods.

He chuckles, and my eye brows draw together before he says, "Samsquatch, you're in luck, because I know how to dance, and I could teach you," he says, voice dropping a bit and I look into his eyes.

"That would be great, thank you," I whisper.

"No problemo, what kind of dancing are we talking?" Gabriel says softly, looking up at me.

"Classical, the musical is The Great Gatsby so..." I trail off, then see how close we've gotten and take a step back, the silence of the woods noticeable now. He seems unfazed, and I think it must have been just me.

I look away, then my eyebrows draw together, "By the way, did you just call me 'Samsquatch?"

He laughs, and the trees seem full of life at the sound, and grins at me, "Yes I did."

I smirk, "And how long did it take for you to come up with that?"

A mischievous glint in his eyes makes my pulse speed up, "Just now, actually. Though it fits the atmosphere, I feel like the woods is a better home for a moose."

I grin, as does he and we walk around the loop of the trail, talking and laughing and sometimes the conversation lapses into a companionable silence. It was different, having someone to walk with, and I found that I liked it. When we emerge from the woods, he bids me farewell, and with the promise of coffee with my name on it. I tell him I'll see him in the morning, and we go our separate ways. The walk home seems strangely quiet.

Gabriel's POV

Grinning to myself as I take Hooch home, I can't believe how lucky I was to run into Sam of all people, at a dog park of all places. I knew this was a small town, but maybe that's just how it was supposed to be. I'm not one for faith, but destiny has always sounded so sure, and something to rely on when all else fails. It sounds silly, even to myself, but I can't help the fascination of something pulling people together and apart to make the world what it is today. That fate wants crossing paths, extraordinary things, and for people meeting who are meant to find each other.

I unlock my door, needing something to do before I hit some deep psychological nerve and binge on Netflix and chips questioning the meaning of life. I scoff to myself and feed Hooch, knowing I will watch TV and eat later anyway. He eats and lays down, tired for once after running around with Sam's dog earlier.

Sam.

Just his name makes me lose focus, and I head to the pantry for the ingredients to make a grilled cheese. Thinking back to our conversation, I remember I promised him dance lessons, and smirk as I walk in my empty apartment. He seemed so flustered today, and I know I have some hold on him. Hoping he would take a chance with me, I spin around my kitchen as I make dinner. Counting subconsciously as I renew the steps in my head, smiling like a fool.


	5. Chapter Five

Gabriel's POV

I woke up before my alarm today, and took the extra time to remember and practice a few dance moves. I had spun around in socks, laughing when Hooch jumped in circles around me, demanding attention. After feeding him, I had debated on my clothes, jeans and a grey shirt won, and I grabbed my black beanie to cover my ears from the cold.

I whistle while walking to work, the sun shining brilliantly on the sleepy morning streets. Sometimes a small puff of air would swirl foggily before me and I put my hands in my jacket pockets, the fall air crisp and clear. When I push open the door to the café half an hour early, the bell singing upon my arrival, Balthazar actually does a double take. I wink and keep whistling as I grab an apron and tie it on, ignoring his gawking as I grab a broom and spin around while I sweep.

"Luci you better call for help because Gabriel is sick, there's something very wrong!" Balthy shouts, looking around to see that we have no customers first.

"You do it you lazy twit! And tell him to stop being a drama queen, it's annoying," came the shout from the kitchen, followed by a clang and a slew of profanities. I smile at this and step between tables, bringing the broom with me.

Balthazar laughs at her and turns to me, eyebrows high in wonder. I stick my tongue out and chasse into a spin and the broom knocks into a chair and I laugh, grinning at my friend as he stares at me confused. I'd planned on ignoring him, keeping the plans Sam and I made to myself, but he's my best friend so I put away the broom without having actually cleaned the floor, deciding to tell him. He rolls his eyes at this, but he knows I will make a better effort later, once I've told him what happened.

"I talked to Sam at the dog park yesterday after my shift," I tell him and he smiles in understanding.

"Well, what happened?" Balthazar's urges me on, waving his hand a bit in motivation.

"I found out he's a teacher-"

"Oh, so he's good looking and smart," he interrupts but I keep talking.

"-and the principle at the high school required he help the drama club after school. It's a musical and he has no idea what he's doing so I mentioned I know how to dance. One thing lead to another and now I'm going to give him lessons," I finish, shrugging but ducking my head to hide my smile.

Balthazar sees it anyway, and clamps a hand on my shoulder, "Good for you! What kind of dancing are we talking about, because you could use it to see if he's into guys, or at least into you?"

I smirk, "Classical. Probably jazz and maybe a bit of swing just for appearances' sake. And yes, I plan on finding out if he would like me," I say confidently, but a small part of me says not to get my hopes up.

"Well there's you chance! Make the most of it," he says with a smirk. I raise my eyebrows, grinning as they jump up in down.

Balthazar chuckles and tells me he will work the register today and I get to do all the odd jobs and cleaning. I don't mind, it gives me time to think of Sam and how great it will be to have him so close and having to trust each other to lead and follow. Becoming sidetracked several times throughout the morning, I have to snap out of a daze imagining the tall man and myself swaying and twirling across a lowly lit floor. Tapping my feet as I shuffle between chairs and tables, I wipe off crumbs and do a better job sweeping.

The day goes on like that, and I've been so distracted that I don't realize Sam didn't come in for coffee until nearly noon. After noticing this, I stop tapping when I walk and put my headphones in, blaring Lady Gaga to keep from having to speak to anyone. Balthazar doesn't say anything, just glances at me between taking and making orders. I stay for nearly an hour after my shift ends, Balthazar not commenting on my repeated table wiping. Glancing at the clock one last time, I pull off my apron and nod at Balthazar as I leave, ignoring his curious gaze as I go.

Stopping at a small family run art shop at the corner, I buy a few canvases and some paint, spending time to talk to the owners who know me well. The man, an older guy with grey hair and kids off in college, tells me about an art show two towns over and that the winning piece will be put on display in a large art studio in the city. I thank him, just as I always do when he tells me about these contests, and stay to talk for a bit longer, apologizing for not having come to the shop in a while. He's says it's no trouble, and we talk about anything from the upcoming winter to TV shows.

Half an hour later, I glance at the clock and decide Hooch is probably in need of a bathroom break, as its two hours later than when I would normally be home. Waving and saying farewell as I leave, I tuck the canvases under my arm and shift the plastic bag holding the paint in my fingers. I'm sure I get some amused looks as I carry these large canvases that I can barely hold, but it doesn't bother me because I've done this countless times. I could get a car, it would make these things easier, but I can walk everywhere I go so I shrug, not seeing a point in going through the hassle.

It's a struggle to get them up the stairs to my floor, and not for the first time I wish the elevator had been fixed months ago instead of being some old relic to see and not use. It reminds me of Big Bang Theory, and I smile at the reference and make a mental note to watch the show later. When I finally open my door, Hooch is waiting for me so I set my stuff down next to the easel and clip him leash on. I take him down to the grass, letting him do his thing and using a bag to throw it away. When he's done he pulls at the leash, expecting to go on a walk. I smile at him as he jumps and strains at the leash, and we go for a short walk, he sniffs everything in his path and his short tail wags happily.

Once we're back home, he runs and jumps on the couch, using the pillow as a head and paw rest. It's a cute sight, and I scratch behind his ears as he wags his tail. Heading to my room, I change into old jeans and a messy paint shirt, staring at the canvases and deciding on a larger one. Leaning it on the easel, I lay out my paint and hum to Beyoncé'sHalo as the Queen of Pop sounds through the room.

Staring at the canvas for a moment, I decide on a brightly colored meadow, and two figures in the center, dark in contrast to the light field around them. Choosing a large brush, I dip it in blue and yellow, dragging it across the top to make the base of the sky. Slowly, the sky looks like a vibrant sunset, the light orange and pink in some spots, clouds white and yellow in others. I add reds and purples, the colors complimenting perfectly. Smiling at the outcome so far, I let the paint set for a bit as I go make dinner, picturing the field beneath the fierce sky as I chew my sandwich.

The sky takes a bit to dry enough to where I feel comfortable painting the meadow and once I can, I use golden yellows, bold greens, dark blues, and browns to create the grass. I make the center of the field lighter, a small path of focused sunlight where the couple will be standing. I add small flowers to the field, red and yellow and happily bright. I paint for hours, the sun going down outside my window as I let the sky and field dry so I can finish it tomorrow.

Cleaning the brushes, I step back and look at the nearly finished painting, proud of it, I smile. Looking at the clock, I see it's nearly midnight so I turn off the music and lights and walk to my bedroom. Hooch jumps up on the bed, curling up on the corner as I strip to my underwear and slide under the covers. I sigh contentedly, looking forward to the morning which would hopefully find Sam at Heaven Brews during my shift.

Sam's POV

Why did I agree to dance lessons?

Why why why why why why why?

I grumble under my breath as I pace around my apartment, staring at the phone in my hand, number waiting for me to press call. Bones watches me attentively as I trace and retrace my footsteps across the room. I run a hand through my hair, glaring at the digits on the screen. Breathing deeply, I press the talk button and hold the phone to my ear, the connection stalling for a moment before ringing. She doesn't answer right away, and I foolishly let myself think that maybe she forgot.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ruby, it's me Sam I was wondering if you wanted me to come over now?" I ask, my foot tapping against the wood flooring, as I my hope she would say no dwindles.

"Oh hey Sam! Now is fine, works better for me actually. Do you have something to write down the address?" Ruby speaks happily, and there goes my chance of skipping. I suck it up, knowing it would have happened at some point, and mentally curse at Crowley for having me do this, with Ruby, who seems oddly determined to get to me, of all the staff.

I walk to the kitchen to grab a pen and a note pad, "Yeah, I'm ready to write it down."

She tells me the address, and I copy it on the small paper, saying I will be there shortly and she says the same. I hang up, and glance at my feet, wondering if I should have asked what shoes to wear. The tennis shoes will have to do, and I check the water bowl before petting Bones and grabbing my keys, the address crumpling a bit with the force.

Tapping the steering wheel, I drive past Heavenly Brews and glance at the open sign. It only reminds me of yesterday, the walk in the park so etched into my mind it wouldn't leave if I wanted it to. Do I want it to? I don't know, and the confusion stresses me further as I press on the gas and drive down little streets to get to the address. The building is old, too small to be an apartment unit, and when I get out my truck and walk to the door I cringe.

It's a dance studio.

I walk in, and though the lights are on, it's quiet, and I remember not seeing many cars on the parking lot. Treading down the narrow hall, I pass an empty room with a single wall of mirrors, and another like it on the other side with several teenagers sitting on the floor, dressed in matching outfits. At the end of the hallway, an old staircase leads to the upper level and I step up slowly without touching the grimy rails. At the top is a worn pink door ajar and clinging to its hinges, and a loose sign with words faded and curled in to an illegible string of letters.

"Sam?"

I duck under the low doorframe and in the room stands Ruby, alone in the middle of the floor. In this room two of the walls are covered in panels of mirrors, and they seem as though the room extends forever. The reflections copied hundreds of times until they are too small to distinguish. She smiles once I walk over to her, and I glance down mentally noting she is also in tennis shoes. I nod to her in greeting, looking around the room and into the endless image of the mirrors and of us.

"I figured we should teach the dance in order, so the students will keep the scenes in the correct order in their minds. I will worry about the solo dances because they go with singing and I'm in charge of music, but you need to cover teaching the group choreography. The first one you have to know takes place during Nick's visit with Daisy and Tom in act one, so that's what I will teach you today," she explains and it does nothing to assuage my apprehension.

"Alright so we should..." I trail off, arms swinging a little before crossing them over my chest.

She just grins and pulls out a piece of paper identical to the one she gave me with the steps on it. Ruby begins explaining what some of the terms mean, showing me, and having me copy her. It's awkward at first, and she laughs a few times as I get used to the moves. We stay there for hours, she demonstrating and I trying. As I'm turning and planting my feet, only to pick them up and step and lock my arms, I find myself not hating dancing, which surprises me. It's almost fun, sashaying and two-stepping around the room. The hands on the old clock above the door keep circling as I learn the first dance, the whole time very aware of Ruby correcting my arms and standing too close, and frowning because it bothers me.

The lesson ends, and I'm fairly sure I can teach the first dance. I tell Ruby I'll see her Monday, and smile as I leave the dance studio. Driving home, I switch the radio from its usual country to some early 2000's songs. When I go past the coffee shop, Who Let the Dogs out by Baha Men starts playing, and I laugh, thinking of yesterday at the park. My smile drops when I think about his offer, the one I agreed to.

Dancing with Gabriel.

My heart beats a bit faster, probably in apprehension, of the dancing of course, I tell myself. I park my truck and walk up to my apartment, petting Bones before getting a glass of water. As I down the drink, I try not to let myself think of dancing with him, but the image of holding hands and fox trotting with the shorter man won't leave my brain. I run a hand through my hair, and make myself a salad, munching on my early dinner. When I've finished, I remember what Dean told me and grab my phone, dialing Bobby's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bobby, it's Sam," I say, walking to my bookshelf and finding one I haven't read yet.

"So you are alive? I haven't heard from you in weeks!" Bobby says gruffly, and I hear the sound of rustling paper.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. I've been busy teaching and I should have called sooner. How's the salvage yard?" I ask, apologetic for having been so distant, and I tap the book spine against the coffee table as I sit.

"It's been fine, Rufus was over a few days ago, rambling on about some storms in the Midwest. You sound tired, what's going on?" Bobby asks, knowing my habits as if Dean and I were his sons.

I stop tapping the book and sit back, sighing as I rub a hand over my face, "Just work. Crowley hates me."

I hear Bobby grunt, and I picture him frowning at the mention of the principal he met once and immediately disliked. He pauses before answering, "He's a demon, that one. Are you sure that's it, it seems to me like it's more than Crowley that's messing with your head."

"So get this..." He saw through me, I knew he would, so I give up trying not to mention it. I tell Bobby about the musical, and Ruby, and dancing. He listens, and I know he's smiling when he comments on my limited dancing skills. I ask him not to mention it to Dean, he promises and I'm grateful. I hesitate to tell him about Gabriel though, not because he would judge me, because he wouldn't.

I'm just not sure about Gabriel myself yet. There's something that I can't place, and it's confusing and exciting and it makes me nervous all at once. I want to see him more, to walk with him the park, to sit in the cozy coffee café and watch him smile from behind my laptop, to stand next to him by the creek as our dogs chase each other, and maybe even dance.

Bobby says good bye, and I wonder if I should call Dean, but it's his day off so he is probably with Cas. I pick up the forgotten book from the table and lounge across the couch, opening it to the first page. I read with the setting sun, the clock singing with each hour as I lose myself in the plot of another world. I'm about three hundred pages into the book, with maybe two hundred left when I start yawning. I grab a flimsy bookmark, slotting it in the page between this chapter and the next.

Standing, I stretch with arms raised above my head, letting the drop lazily as I scratch my forearm and shuffle to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I pull on sweat pants, leaving my white undershirt on, and flop down on the bed, staring out the window to see the dark sky. I shivered a bit, waiting for the winter months to come and go so I don't have to sleep in a cold empty bed.


	6. Chapter Six

Gabriel’s POV

The hand in mind is warm and large, and encases mine with gentle caressing. I glance up from our entwined fingers, eyes trailing up the plaid sleeve to Sam’s face, smiling down at me as we walk down a path in the woods. I smile back, and we go along, sunlight brightly lighting the trees. He pulls me through the line of foliage, and we pass trunks and bushes until we stand before the creek, lazy water passing by, dancing in the sunlight.

A sly grin tugs at his lips, and he pulls me into the water, splashing me until I’m soaked. Shocked, I stand there, arms held from my sides as water drips from me, running from my hair down my face. Sam laughs at my expression, and I tackle him, pushing us both down into the water. Our laughter sings through the trees as we chase and spray water under what seems an endless sun. Tired, we flop down on the grassy bank, facing each other. I reach out, brushing a stand of wet hair falling in front of his face, and he connects our other hands. Reaching his spare behind my neck, his hand gently tugs me closer and the hand I had on his face grips his cheek. He pulls me closer–our breath mingling–and his eyes an inexplicable color in the sun. Sam smiles and leans in, I close my eyes and our connected hands grip each other.

Beep beep beep!

I woke up to my alarm and threw the covers back over my head, ducking away from the noise and sunlight cracking between the blinds. The clock kept buzzing, so I groaned and sat up, hitting the button to shut it off, my hands falling into my lap defeated. Sighing, I look at them, missing the hand that was never in mine, and try to recall the fleeting dream. I slouch for a few moments, blinking and scratching my head, fingers catching in a tangle. Sitting, I just squint tiredly in the light and tugging the covers around me in a soft cocoon of heat.

Dragging myself from the warm sheets, I step barefooted onto the cold floor and shiver, regretting only wearing boxers to bed. Hooch comes running from the kitchen, so I feed him before showering, yawning as the water keeps me warm. It takes a moment to fight the bed–head, so I give up and put on an olive green beanie and a white sweater, shivering as I turn on the TV to check the weather. The forecast calls for snow in a few days, and I make a mental note to find my leather snow boots, knowing they’re hiding in the coat closet somewhere.

I pat Hooch goodbye, his tail wagging as he tilts his head at me. Turning the TV off and grabbing my keys, I put them with my phone in my jacket pocket, pulling it on as I leave my apartment. Locking the door behind me, I pull my jacket tighter around me and walk quickly to the coffee shop, my breath like fog in front of me. I don’t see many people out, everyone bracing themselves from the cold. Winter can be harsh this far north, and the townspeople sagely know when to stay inside.

I get to the shop a few minutes late, having sat in bed too long this morning when I woke up. Balthazar isn’t in the room when I push through the door, the tiny bells sounding with my entrance. I hang up my coat and tie on an apron, fixing my slipping beanie with cold fingers. As I’m walking behind the counter, the door opens with a jingle to reveal an old man, and I say hello. I ask and make his order, while I’m handing it to him Balthazar comes in from the bakery, the sound of Luci’s phone playing Highway to Hell drifting through the closing kitchen door. The old man shakes his head, muttering about traditional values before thanking me for the coffee and leaving. Balthazar and I laugh when the door closes behind him, singing with the music.

“Good to see you’re back to being late, it was not natural when you got here early,” he says with a cheeky smirk and I feign insult.

Placing a hand over my heart and with snobbish voice I say, “I’m hurt, surely you don’t think so poorly of me brother?”

He snorts and rolls his eyes, and I break into a grin. I tell Balthazar about the art show I plan on entering, and he says I’ll do great. I hope so, while I love working here, painting has always seemed to be my calling. He complains about a family thing he and Luci have to go to, and that they are driving to Wyoming together. Balthy says he doesn’t think he will make it without going insane, that Luci will annoy him to death. I don’t disagree, and he asks if I can watch the shop and lock up the next few days while he’s gone.

“Yeah that’s fine, Benny will still be here on Tuesday right?” I ask.

“Yeah I’ve already told him, he can close up that day if you need him to do so. Thank you Gabriel for helping me out, oh and remember what I said about having Mr. Long Tall and Handsome here after hours,” Balthazar says suggestively.

I smile and wink, “Got it.”

He chuckles and goes back to the kitchen while Luci yells. I can hear them arguing and sigh in exasperation of them. Another customer walks in the door, and I say our greeting to her as she shyly orders hot chocolate. She looks like the computer type, hair pulled up and a soft sweater on. Had I not been signed up for the other team, and currently trying to win a moose’s affection, I would find her cute quiet voice adorable. Trying to open up her shell a bit, and smile and make small talk, wishing her a good morning. She glances down to her feet when I hand her the change, and when turn around to make the drink I hear the door open again. With my back still turned I call out, “Welcome to Heavenly Brews!”

I put a lid on the girls drink, and turn around to hand it to her. Behind her is Sam, his cheeks pink from the cold and with a black beanie covering his hair. Wearing a red plaid shirt, Sam looks perfect and the flannel around his arm muscles makes me bite my cheek. He hasn’t shaved since we talked in the park, and the dark facial hair gives me a new perspective on life. I blink and give her the hot chocolate, saying to have a Heavenly day and grinning as she says a soft goodbye and face turning red. Sam glances between her and me, and then beaming, I place my hands against the counter leaning towards him.

“Hey Sam-o, black coffee?” I ask, liking the stubble graciously adoring his face, the effect causing me to resist the urge to grab him and kiss him until neither of us can breathe.

“Yeah sure, that’s fine,” he says, eyes scanning my face then flicking towards the door in the direction of the woman. Something I wouldn’t deem as jealously, but perhaps cognizance is apparent in his set jaw before he gives me a small smile. Uplifted by this, I lean away from the counter, finger tips lingering on the surface for a moment before pushing off them and spinning, grabbing a heat resistant cup.

“So how’s teaching going?” I ask, reaching above me for the correct lid, my shirt coming up past my jeans. I turn around and his eyes dart to mine and I leave my shirt, forcing myself not to smirk. He swallows and tucks his hands in his pockets, shoulders rolled forward as he shifts on his feet.

“Fine, but the musical is proving to be harder than it seemed. That’s why I didn’t stop by yesterday,” he explains, obviously feeling the need to do so, which I find endearing, “I was learning the first dance from the other drama teacher but I don’t know, I’m just not good at dancing.”

Sam shrugs and raises his eyebrows in a what–are–you–going–to–do expression. I smile, “I’m sure you’re fine. Though, my offer still stands, Sam,” I grab a black marker and write my cell number on the cup, the digits going sideways a bit with the cylindrical surface.

As he sees what I’m doing, his eyes widen slightly and he scratches the back of his neck, a blush creeping up to his cheeks. This makes me smile, and that only makes his face turn darker. I hand him the cup and wink, laughing as he realizes I didn’t let him pay again, and he embarrassedly stuffs a five in the tip jar. He mumbles thanks, and a soft see you soon, and walk out waving and nearly missing the door handle on his way out. I chuckle to myself, smiling happily as I spin and grab the broom, sweeping and dancing while waiting for the next customer.

Sam’s POV

I clutch the coffee carefully, turning to see him grinning and I do too, my smile mirroring Gabriel’s as I wave with my left hand then push the door open, misjudging where the metal bar is and almost missing it completely. Hearing his angelic laugh as I walk back into the cold, I mentally groan because of course he saw that. Setting my coffee in the cup holder, my truck starts loudly on the nearly deserted cold street, and I put it in drive before pulling away.

I’ve driven nearly halfway home when it fully sinks in, and I jump with a start and grip the wheel tightly. Somehow with my shaking hands I manage to make it back to my apartment building, the pleasant smell of coffee wafting through my truck. Walking from the parking lot to the front door the cold numbs my face, but my hands stay warm holding the coffee.

Taking the stairs over the elevator, I hurry up them and scramble to get my door unlocked. When I do I hastily set the cup down on the kitchen counter and pace, running my hands through my hair and groaning. Bones trots into the room, watching me walk around. I ignore him as I rub a hand over my mouth. Just as I’m turning to pace again, my phone rings and I dash to it, relieved for any kind of distraction to keep me from this realization.

“Hello?”

“Whoa easy there cowboy, what’s wrong?” Dean asks, immediately recognizing the stress in my voice, not to mention how quickly and desperately I answer the phone. I place my free hand on my hip, unsure if I’m ready to tell him or not. My mouth moves before my mind does, and I regret the words that blurt out next.

“Dean, I need your help.”

“What happened Sam? Tell me, I’m there,” he says seriously and I don’t doubt him, he having always been extremely protective.

Thinking I could have worded that better, I rephrase and hope it sounds less urgent, “I think there’s someone who would make me happy, but I don’t know if they’re just being friendly or are genuinely interested in me. I’m not sure how I feel about them, and I don’t want to get my hopes up only to have it end up like Jess,” I whisper the last part, Dean already knowing the pain I went through with she and I’s ugly break up.

I hear him breathe in deeply, “Okay, so here’s what we’re gonna do. You’re going to calm down, first of all, and then you’re going to talk to me so I know how to help you, alright?”

I nod, forgetting he can’t see me, then after his silence I clear my throat, “Yeah, yeah alright.”

“Good. Now tell me, what’s she doing that’s confusing you so much? I mean, I always knew you had trouble with woman but they ain’t that confusing Sammy, this isn’t Game of Thrones,” he jokes, and I roll my eyes and smile despite his words.

Choosing not to tell him Gabriel is a guy yet, I use vague pronouns and hope he doesn’t call me out on it, “Well this person works at a coffee shop, and has a charismatic but kind personality. I never thought I could like someone like that, but I can’t help it Dean. I never saw myself with anyone after Jess, but then I meet this amazing person, and I just don’t want to screw it up like I always do.” Screw it up before I’m even sure what I want, and what Gabriel wants.

“Hey, whoa whoa. Sam, you do not always screw things up, okay? You’ve made some mistakes, but we all have. Stop blaming yourself for things out of your control, I hate to see you do this to yourself,” Dean tries to convince me and I frown, lying on the sofa with a hand pressed to my forehead.

“Alright Dean. Let’s say this person does like me, how do I know I won’t just scare them away?” I sigh, feeling defeated.

“You never know until you try. Just take her on a date and see what happens from there. Don’t get too far ahead of yourself or you’ll miss what she’s saying right in front of you.”

“Thank you,” I stare up at the ceiling, breathing quietly but it sounds too loud in the empty apartment, ”So what did you call me for?” I change the subject, still confused about Gabriel.

“Oh, I just wanted to check on you and to make sure you’re going to Bobby’s from Christmas. You are coming back right?” Dean asks, and I can hear the uncertainty in his voice, and I feel guilty that he still fears I won’t go home after the way I left for Stanford.

“Of course I’m coming for Christmas, tell Bobby to save a seat for me,” I say cheerfully, wanting to convince him and myself that nothing is amiss. I can hear Cas talking in the background and sense the end of the phone call.

“Yeah. Call me sometime soon, got it?”

“Sure thing Dean. Bye,” I click the phone shut, knowing he wouldn’t have said bye anyways because we never have, and never had a reason to.

The silence gives me time to think, and that is the last thing I want. I stand up from the couch, glancing to the kitchen. The cup of coffee waits patiently, numbers scrawled across the side. I walk to it, staring at the number for what seems forever, but can’t have been that long because the coffee is still warm. With sudden determination, I open my phone to create a new contact, entering the number with shaky fingers. Confirming the new contact, Gabriel’s name is added on the list.

Sighing, I nod to myself and pick up the cup, sipping at the coffee. It’s not as hot as I would normally drink it, but bearable and considerably warm for the amount of time I left it. I open my laptop; sitting cross legged in the corner of the couch, drink on the table next to me as I update my student’s grades in the school system. The rest of the day passes in almost a half awake state, someplace between dreaming and reality; it’s hazy and unclear, but vividly detailed all at once. I feel as though the day drags on, but each time I look at the clock it feels as though it was years ago since I last looked.

Several times I checked the number in my phone compared to the one Gabriel wrote, just to be sure, and scoff at how ridiculous I’m being. I finish my book, start and finish another, then decide to watch a movie while I wait for it to be an acceptable time to go to bed, because four in the afternoon is too early for me, and I would wake up before the sun rises. Bones jumps up on the couch next to me, using my outstretched leg as a pillow, and is soon asleep. I toss a blanket over myself as well as I can without waking or covering Bones, and browse through the channels before giving up and going to Netflix to watch The Avengers.

As I’m watching, I can’t help but feel Loki is highly misjudged, and sympathize with him. If I were a character, however, I could see myself being Thor, and laugh at the thought of having hair as long as his. ‘You’re getting there,’ a voice that sounds like a certain short coffee barista and I smile to myself. When it’s over, I sit through the credits, not wanting to go to a cold empty bed. The credits scroll to the end, and I force myself to stand, and turn of the TV, shivering without the blanket’s warmth.

I hurry to my bedroom, changing into plaid flannel pajama pants, and a white sleep shirt. I lay out across the mattress, my long legs not reaching enough of it to use the whole space, and I wonder why the apartment would have such a large bed for someone to sleep alone. As the cold nips at my feet, I think about this morning, and the euphoric feeling I got when Gabriel gave me his number. I picture his smile, wide and playful, and though I told Dean on the phone earlier that I liked someone, I still wasn’t sure. 

I try imagining myself with Gabriel, doing simple domestic things, and the outcome is bittersweet. It isn’t hard to picture us holding hands and swinging them between us as we walk down the street, it’s even easier to think of him making pancakes in the kitchen on a lazy Sunday morning. I see us playing with our dogs by the creek, curled up on the couch watching a comedy, stealing each other’s beanies. The one that keeps coming back, and one that makes me reach my hand out to the empty spot beside me is the simplest of them all; I’m sitting in the corner of the coffee shop, tucked behind my laptop as Gabriel smiles at me between customers, and I’m content to just sit and watch him because he is beautiful.

Nudging my head into the pillow, I settle into the sheets and let my mind wander with possibilities. Cons of asking him on a date mock me, telling me he would reject me, doesn’t care about me, or that I would drive him away. I try to ignore them, letting myself be happy for once, and selfishly dreaming of Gabriel’s smile as I foolishly let myself accept that I’ve got a crush on him. Warning signs flash red and shrilly, but I pay them no mind as I drift to sleep, hoping I haven’t made a mistake by letting myself become interested in someone. My sleep is torn between people coming and going, Jess haunting me and Gabriel extending his hand in the park. I battle with the need to keep others a safe distance from me, but the want to have someone to hold is overwhelming, and this time I think I’m prepared for the wall to come down.


	7. Chapter Seven

Sam’s POV

When my alarm sounds, I bunch up the pillow in my arms and curl into a ball on my side. Groaning, I duck my face into the sheets and lay still until the alarm gets on my nerves and I sit up to turn it off. Bones trots into my room, standing beside my bed, tail wagging and looking up at me with the sad ‘I want food’ dog face. I pat his head and untangle my legs from the sheets, yawning loudly. Setting his food bowl on the ground and watching him chow down, I shiver and look out the window, the sky a vast grey cloud. Still shaking, I take a hot shower and let the stream of water warm up my body. Drying off, I find a pair of Calvin Klein black boxer briefs, jeans, and a blue plaid flannel.

Tugging on tennis shoes and a jacket then grabbing my keys, I leave my apartment. My breath puffs out in the air before me as I start my Ford and turn the cold steering wheel. The radio says there’s a possibility of snow, and I don’t doubt it with the sky looking so wintery. Pulling over at the curb, the Heavenly Brews sign looks strangely colorful in the dull light, and warm air welcomes me as I push open the door with the ring of the bells. Gabriel glances up and smiles, the sight making me smile in return, and I shudder as the cold air the followed me in passes me.

“Hey kiddo,” he says winking at me.

I raise an eyebrow at the term, “Hi Gabriel, how’re you?”

He turns to grab a coffee cup as I reach for my wallet and pull out a couple of ones. While his back is turned, I look him up and down and notice he’s wearing a red t-shirt and grey sweat pants that make his butt look good, but then I feel my face heat up at the thought and look away so he doesn’t suspect anything. As he’s pouring my coffee, not having to ask my order, he instead asks “So how’s dancing coming along?”

I frown as thank him as he hands me the cup, placing the money in the tip jar, “It’s terrible.”

“Discover you have two left feet?” Gabriel says with a smirk and leans his hip against the counter. I notice he isn’t wearing a beanie today, even though it’s cold out, and feeling the desire to brush my hand through his golden hair, I tap a hand on the counter impulsively.

“No I just- the drama teacher she- I don’t like learning it from her,” I try explaining and he nods in understanding.

“Well I’d be more than happy to help you, just give me a call sometime. No rush though, the musical is until…” he trails off, looking at me questioningly.

“End of February, I’m not sure what day yet,” my hand slides off the counter and I tuck it into my pocket, the other clutching the cup, and I can’t help but think it doesn’t compare to the one with the number written across it. Sentiment, my alcoholic father said once, is a chemical defect found in the weak. I ignore his voice, as I had done when he was around, and Gabriel is staring intently at me. Pursing his lips–I can’t keep myself from looking at the movement–he claps his hands together in thought.

“That’s plenty of time,” he says, arms extending as he steps away from the counter, “I can teach you a lot in that time frame.” He winks and I mentally curse the fire in my face as heat creeps up at his words, he notices and smiles cheekily, his eyebrows jumping up and down.

Clearing my throat, I open my mouth to reply then close it again, glancing at my watch as he laughs softly at my embarrassment. I’m running late, so I switch the coffee to my other hand, “Oh, I have to go or the principal is going to be angry, bye Gabriel, I’ll call you later.”

He beams and waves, saying he’s looking forward to it, and when the door closes behind me he’s still smiling. The image make my lips twitch up at the corners as I hurriedly shut my truck door and turn on the heat, the coffee warming my hand as the truck slowly awakens in the cold air. I make it to the school just in time, walking into my class as the bell is ringing, noticing Crowley happened to be talking to a teacher across the hall as I enter my class. I hold back a scoff with the annoyance he brings, and greet my class, the first hour sleepy and despising the Monday morning.

I speak about symbolism, and answer questions about the independent reading projects in all of my classes. The day goes by slowly, even for a Monday, and by the time the last bell rings and I trudge to the theater I’m in desperate need of another coffee. I greet Ruby and stand beside the stage, leaning against it as students start to come from their lockers. She has them practice their monologue for the auditions this week, and when she slides next to me I resist the urge to push away from the stage and sit in one of the theater seats, though they are too short for my legs.

Ruby makes small pointless conversation, and I nod and ‘hmm’ in very minimal responses. Eventual I’m too tired to pay attention and I just zone out, staring at a ball of lint on the floor as the students’ murmur warps into dull background noise. When Ruby dismisses them and tells them not to stay after tomorrow and practice for Wednesday and Thursday I blink and look around to see the students grabbing their backpacks and leaving in excited whispering groups. I rub a hand on my cheek and try to wake up, waving to Ruby and leaving before she can ask about another dance lesson.

Listening to the radio as I drive to the café, it starts lightly snowing and I’m glad my truck has four wheel drive because I remember one winter when Dean and I were kids, and our father got the Impala stuck in snow so Dean and I camped out in the back seat, rocking out to ACDC and pretending our coats were deer hides as we were ancient people dwelling in a cave, telling stories by a nonexistent fire. Smiling at the memory, then frowning at the nostalgia, I park and rush from my truck, regretting that my shoes aren’t water-proof.

Inside, a few women are sitting at one of the tables, and a teenager is ordering. The cashier is the smiling, and doesn’t notice me as the door shuts behind me. He hands the guy his drink and a bag of pastries, then looks to me and greets me with the store’s Heaven puns. He’s the same scruffy beard guy that was working last time I came after school, and looking at his name tag I see BENNY printed on it. I order a black coffee, and sit in the corner, opening my laptop and skimming through the news that shows up on my homepage.

Half an hour later, I need more coffee and have started reading a book online, preferring physical ones but needing something to do. The snow outside isn’t letting up, and seems to be falling harder. The women leave, laughing and exclaiming at the cold as they walk through the door. A few people come and go; a girl working on homework at one table and a man with a briefcase scrolling through his phone at another. As the evening becomes night, the snow piles up in a shockingly light contrast to the darkening sky. Just as I’m about to get a refill and leave, the cashier, Benny, checks his phone and unties his apron. I look at the time on my laptop and see it’s closing time. I shut it off, waiting for the screen to go black.

The door to the kitchen opens, and in walks Gabriel, flour on his apron and cinnamon on his cheek. The cashier fist bumps him, and the two laugh as Benny wipes the spice from Gabriel’s face. I frown and look back at my now powered off computer, trying not to listen as the two exchange goodbye’s and Benny leaves through the kitchen. Gabriel hums a pop song then pauses and I look up. Our eyes meet and for a moment I feel sheepish, because he looks surprised to see me.

“I didn’t see you there Sam-o, hiding in the corner like and elusive moose,” he says, relaxing and smirking.

Chuckling quietly, I close my laptop and put it in my bag, tossing my phone in as well. “I was just heading out, though I wouldn’t say no to another cup of coffee.”

He turns and pours another while I throw the empty cup away. The lights seem dim at night, and the soft shadows on his face remind me of the light cast by fire. It’s relaxing, the smell of muffins and ground coffee beans, the small round tables and wooden chairs. Gabriel hands me the coffee, and we both laugh as I place a few dollars in the tip jar.

When our laughter subsides, something crosses his face briefly before he says quietly, “I guess you’ll be on your way then.”

I glance out the door, the street and sidewalk invisible, a barely touched sheet of white. My truck is covered in snow, blanketed to the point even the side windows are hard to see. I shudder at the thought of going home to the cold apartment, and climbing into a bed with freezing sheets. The cozy café is more inviting, but I can’t stay forever. Sighing heavily, I look back to Gabriel, who was hanging up the apron he was wearing, and I don’t chastise myself for admiring the dip in his back as he reaches up to place it on the hook.

“Would you like a ride?” I ask suddenly, before I realize what I’m saying, but not regretting the offer that leaves my mouth.

He pauses, the turns around and grins, “That would be stupendous, thanks Sam.”

Gabriel slips on a sweatshirt, and I hold the door open for him as we leave, he locking the coffee shop and we both shiver in the cold. In the truck, our breath is visible, and I have to start the Ford several times before it hums to life, groaning with the freezing air. I roll down my window, the snow falling off from it and the windshield as the wipers push off the inches of white powder. Gabriel and I reach for the radio at the same time, and I apologize as our hands knock together. He just chuckles and turns it on, making a face when a country song starts playing.

“Country? I must say that’s a surprise Samsquatch,” he says and I drive down the street, the tires leaving trails in the unbroken snow.

“Shut up,” I mumble, but don’t change the channel while I turn the volume down. He just shakes his head amused, “Well, what do you listen to then?”

He freezes then says seriously, “Soul.”

I turn my head and look at him in confusion, not seeing him as liking that kind of music. Just as I’m about to say to each his own, he whistles.

“You should have seen the look on your face. Priceless.”

Smiling in disbelief, I focus on the road, “So what do you really listen to?”

He shifts uncomfortably, rubbing his hands together in attempt against the cold before mumbling, “Beyoncé, Lady Gaga, Katy Perry, Miley Cyrus, and other pop singers.”

This I believe, and I nod. Gabriel seemed to have expected the opposite reaction, and sits quietly for a moment. I search through the stations until I find one playing his genre of music, and see him covering his smile with his hand. We drive in silence, an older song by Maroon 5 playing quietly. As I’m passing the street for my apartment, we hit a slick spot and my brakes lock up. The hind wheels spin out behind us and we do a 180, jolting in our seats as the Ford stops.

Looking at each other with wide and relieved eyes, he opens his mouth to say something when a large van speeds past, wavering on the icy patch before gaining traction and zooming away. I honk, the blare loud on the empty road, and Gabriel and I sit speechless. If we hadn’t spun out, the van would have hit us.

Without saying a word, I try to gently step on the gas, but my truck stalls. Twisting the key, I turn it off and give it a moment. Trying again, it doesn’t start, and I look to Gabriel helplessly. He shrugs, and looks over his shoulder where the van disappeared. I try a few more times, but my truck has given up, I whisper ‘son of a bitch’ and it sounds too loud in the pressing silence.

“Well my apartment isn’t too far from here,” I begin, and he looks at me curiously, “And since yours is too far to walk to in the snow you could spend the night at mine if you want?” I say uncertainly, hoping he says yes and unsure of what I’ll do if he does.

He doesn’t hesitate to smile and say, “If you don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” I say though my pulse speeds up little and I feel nervous and excited for no apparent reason.

“Thanks Sam, I owe you one,” he says and clamps a hand on my shoulder, leaning forward to make the contact, and I swallow. This is going to be interesting.

 

Gabriel’s POV

We tuck our hands in our pockets, shoulders hunched against the cold, and I follow him down the road. I have to walk fast to keep up with his stride, the snow crunching under our feet as we pace away from his truck. My ears turn red from the cold, and his nose and cheeks glow a rosy pink color, and the sight causes an unknown feeling as I tuck my chin to my coat and look down to hide my smile.

As we walk through a door, and the glory of warm air meets us, it hits me that I’m spending the night with Sam. I couldn’t have asked for anything better, and hope I find out if he could be interested in me. We walk up the stairs, the sound of two pairs of feet on the wooden planks a strange occurrence to me, in the narrow stairwell. He reminds me of his dog before he opens his door, fumbling a bit with the keys, his fingers still numb from the cold. The golden retriever greets me excitedly, sniff and licking my hands as I pet him and scratch behind his ears.

“Bones come here,” Sam says, patting his thigh and setting a bowl of dog food on the floor. I feel bad for leaving Hooch, and make a mental note to give him a pancake tomorrow. We watch him eat tail wagging happily, for a moment before Sam turns to me, and it’s obvious he isn’t used to having someone over, much less spend the night.

“Nice place,” I offer, looking at the dark wooden floors and up to date kitchen. Few personal items lay about, and of the few photos I see, only Sam, an older man in a wheel chair, and a guy with short hair. Sam explains, “That’s Bobby, and my brother Dean.”

I nod, they look like nice enough of a family. In another photo, the same people are present, as well as a guy named Ash, a woman named Ellen and her daughter Jo, a woman named Jody, a girl named Charlie, a tough looking man named Rufus Turner, and a lady named Pam. He speaks quietly, a fond smile on his face, and I can’t help but notice he doesn’t mention his parents. He mentions one last name, and I look closer, standing next to Dean is–

“And that’s Castiel, my brother’s husband.”

I look up so fast my neck pops, and his eyes widen. I figure he must think I’m homophobic, but my mouth gapes in shock, “That’s my brother.”

“Look they’re- what?” He starts, then his eyebrows knit together in confusion.

“Castiel. He is my younger brother,” I explain, vaguely remembering him saying something about having a boyfriend before I left, and never looked back, leaving as the family outcast. Though Castiel and I talk on the phone on occasion, I can’t help but feel let down that he didn’t tell me he got married, or invited me to the wedding. He and I were closest of our siblings, and though we could use some catching up, I never thought I would miss out on his wedding. Smiling a bit, I’m glad he found happiness, and I realize Sam is staring at me for an explanation.

“He was the youngest, of eleven. I was the seventh kid, but Castiel was my favorite. My family, they fought a lot, and I couldn’t bear it. As soon as I was old enough, I ditched, and I haven’t made contact with them since. Castiel has called a few times, and he is the only one I would care to speak to beside maybe Samandriel. I just never knew he… got married. Is he happy?” I ramble with an uneven voice, the moment bittersweet all at once; the sting and comfort of family contorting my emotions.

Sam senses this, and places a hand on my shoulder, rubbing his thumb in small strokes in a soothing gesture, “Cas? He’s very happy, he brings out the best in Dean. I’ve never seen two people more perfect for each other, or so happy. I can give him a message for you, if you’d like?”

Sam’s offer is kind, and I feel like the world’s worst sibling, “Could you,” I mumble, “Could you give me his number?” I ask and when I look into his eyes I find no judgment or pity, just empathy and gentle compassion.

“Of course,” he says, and I hand him my phone, he takes his out and looks between them, typing in the number.

“Thank you,” I say sincerely, meeting his gaze and hoping he realizes how much this means to me.

Instead of saying ‘You’re welcome,’ he debates for a moment, looking at me unsure, then steps forward and wraps me in a hug. The embrace startles me, and for a moment my arms just hand at my sides in shock. When my mind catches up with reality, I pull him closer, leaning my head against his chest. Besides Balthazar, I haven’t hugged someone properly in a long time, and taking advantage of it, I tuck my face into the fabric covering his collarbones and let him hold me to him, holding him back just as tightly. I get the feeling he needed a hug too, and it lasts longer than a normal hug would, when we step away he scratches the back of his neck and I cross my arms against my chest.

After that, we play games and talk for hours until midnight. Sam stands and stretches, saying he’s going to sleep and that he will drive me to the shop in the morning. I text Benny, and ask if he can get there at open shop at four and stay until I get there. He agrees, and I set my phone down, intent on sleeping on the couch in my clothes.

Sam appears from the hallway, I hadn’t noticed he had gone, and when emerges in plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt I strain to keep my comments to myself. “I thought you wouldn’t want to sleep in your clothes, so here, they may be a bit big though,” he says and hands me a bundle of clothes.

“Thanks Sam-o,” I say and head to the bathroom to change. As I exit, I see him placing a pillow and a few blankets on the couch. I smile and walk over, saying good night as I do so, and he leaves the room, lingering in the hallway, asking if I have everything I need and if I’m alright. I say I’m fine, smile and tell him to get some sleep. He smiles back, and mumbles a good night, yawing as he goes down the hall. I curl up under the blankets, smiling as I imagine him flopping down on the bed and falling asleep on top of the covers with his arms and legs spread oddly across the mattress. I’m still smiling as I fall asleep, remembering Sam’s laugh as we’d talked earlier, both of us grinning and enjoying the company of the other.


	8. Chapter Eight

Sam’s POV

It was hard to fall asleep last night as I laid on my back, and stared out the window as flurries danced past the glass pane. The sheets were cold, even with my flannel bottoms and the heater rumbling, much like a droning sound in the distance, or a low hum through water. Facing the window, my hand outstretched to the empty space beside me, I tried not to focus on the longing for someone to tuck into me, for me to wrap my arms around.

I thought about Gabriel, just a room away on the couch. Ever smiling and jubilant, his presence is calming, and I feel on top of the world. When we were walking in the park, it felt as though we had done it every day for years. Sitting in the coffee shop and catching him glancing at me and holding his gaze until we look away, my blush hidden as I slouch behind my laptop didn’t feel like flirting, but rather domestic affection. Having him come over, and staying up late just to talk about everything and nothing was familiar in a way it couldn’t be because it was new but exciting. Saying goodnight to someone, Gabriel, felt so natural. It felt like going home.

Waking up this morning was terrifying, I thought maybe I had imagined the whole ordeal, a bittersweet sweven to remind me of things I want that are just out of reach; a perfect microcosm that my fingertips were brushing, but no matter how far I stretch I can’t grasp it. I woke up at five, because I didn’t know when he had to go to work and to have time to get back to his apartment. Gabriel was on my mind before I had even opened my eyes, and upon crossing the threshold from sleep to awake, they flew open and I looked around my room frantically.

Throwing back the covers, I rushed from my room and down the hall, sliding a bit in my socks. Stopping in the doorway, I saw his sleeping figure and instantly calmed down. Shaking my head at how ridiculous I am, I head to my kitchen and feed Bones, then take him out to do his business. It stopped snowing in the middle of the night at some point, but the layers are almost unbroken on the roads. I head back inside and get my laptop to check my email and see if school is canceled.

While it’s powering up, I glance at Gabriel and smile. He’s curled up on his side, back to the couch and blanket pulled up to his nose, my smile drops when I figure he must have been cold, and heat creeps up my neck at the thought of us sharing my bed to be warmer. Deciding my laptop is taking too long, I turn on the TV, checking the volume and turning it down so it won’t startle Gabriel. The news is finishing up a story, the weather up next, when I hear him stirring.

“Morning Sam,” he says and sits up, whining a bit at the lost warmth when the blankets shift away from him at his movement.

I swallow at the sound of his rough morning voice, hovering awkwardly in front of the TV. Gabriel notices and pats the space next to him with a sleepy smirk. I push the blanket aside and sit next to him, highly aware of our brushing arms. He yawns and stretches, then leans back and puts both arms on the back of the sofa. We sit in silence as the weather man appears and gestures to a map covered in low temperatures and the high chance of more snow. School isn’t canceled yet, though it may be tomorrow if the predictions come true.

Standing and walking to the kitchen, I ask him what he wants for breakfast and he shrugs, still not awake. I grab a bowl of fruit and a few boxes of cereal. He grabs the box of Lucky Charms, and munches quietly and stares unfocused at random spots. I chuckle at the drastic difference of the energetic Gabriel I’m used to seeing and this tired Gabriel who is clearly not a morning person. He glances up at the sound and smiles, chewing slowly with the determination of someone who hasn’t fully woken up yet when the simplest task is ten times harder.

He shivers a bit, and my eyes flick to his shaking figure. I get up and grab a sweatshirt, the grey material one of my favorite hoodies. Handing it to him wordlessly, he accepts it gratefully and slips it on, sighing at the new found warmth. The sleeves are too long, and he fumbles with them for a moment, rolling them back until his hands are visible.

“Thanks,” he says and smiles, more alert now and focusing on me.

“No problem,” I reply and bite into a strawberry.

He watches the movement, eyes fixed on my mouth as I feel a blush creep up my neck. I look down and stare at my bowl of Cheerios until my face doesn’t feel unusually warm. When I look back up, Gabriel is rubbing a sleeve covered hand against his cheek with his eyes closed. I look at him questioningly, and as he opens his eyes he turns a light shade of pink before covering it with a smirk and saying it’s soft. I grin with a nod, reaching for another strawberry.

After we’ve finished, our feet brushing under the table a few times but he doesn’t seem to mind, I turn off the television. While he is petting Bones and folding the blanket nest he was curled up in, I head to my room and change into a T-shirt and jeans. When I walk back into the main room, Gabriel is sitting on the couch with Bones in his lap. It’s hilarious seeing the big retriever trying to fit on his lap, but Gabe is smiling and scratching behind the dog’s ears, tail happily wagging and hitting the couch with soft thumps.

“You ready to go?” I ask and he looks up, golden eyes meeting mine.

“Sure thing Sam–I–Am.”

I roll my eyes, but smile as he grins and gets up, Bones pouting and nudging his nose after Gabriel’s hand. He pats his head once, and Bones lays back down in resignation. I grab a jacket and open the door, letting Gabriel walk before me.

“What a gentleman.”

I bow in exaggeration, arm sweeping out as a gesture for him to continue. He snickers and walks past, thanking me in a posh voice before holding out his arm, and I link mine through his elbow, locking my apartment. We continue down the hall, continuing the act until we exit the building and the cold hit us like a frozen wall.

“Holy mackerel it’s cold,” he says and grips my arm tighter, pulling us closer in the process.

“My truck is still a block away,” I say as I remember and groan, nose turning red in the frigid air.

“Onward!” Gabriel shouts with a laugh and pulls me through the snow.

We stumble down the slippery sidewalks, using each other for balance now and then. By the time we get to my truck, the bottom half of my jeans are wet with snow, and Gabriel’s borrowed pants have patches of the white flakes all around the ankle. Teeth chattering as we climb into my Ford, we both sigh in relief when it starts puttering to life. I drive us to his apartment complex, Gabriel animatedly telling me a story from his high school days.

As we fight through the snow to the lobby, he steps behind me with the claim it’s easier to step where I have. I raise an eyebrow at his childish statement, and ignore the idea he could be looking at my butt. We push through the door, he waving at the bored looking lady behind the counter, before I follow him past an elevator in repair to the stairs. The sweatshirt I gave him falls to mid-thigh, and I blush at the curve of his butt under the grey material. Looking away, I glance around the hall to see it dirty and dimly lit, one of the lights buzzing as it tried to pick up the slack.

“Welcome to mi casa,” Gabriel says, opening his door and turning back to me with a half–smile and eyebrows jumping up and down.

“It’s homey,” I say truthfully as I follow him into the small but welcoming apartment. His dog comes over and sniffs me, stumpy tail wagging before hopping away and bouncing back to his spot on the couch.

“More than my childhood one,” he mutters beneath his breath before petting his dog, “Heya Hooch. I’m sorry I didn’t come home last night I got stuck with the moose in the snow.”

Gabriel feeds his dog, adding extra in apology. He gestures to the couch, and I take a seat while he wanders off down the hall. I look about the room again, and notice an easel with a canvas on it. Curious, I stand and walk to it, freezing in awe when I see the painting. It’s amazing, the details and colors corresponding and unified, pulling the piece together. I had no idea Gabriel painted, and looking at his work, I wonder why he is in this small town instead of New York, making a name for himself.

“Ready to– Oh yeah. Did I mention I paint sometimes?” Gabriel asks, coming back into the room.

“Sometimes? Gabriel this is… amazing. Like, really amazing. You could make a lot of money from these, put them in an art gallery,” I praise, still staring at the painting.

“Really? I uh, thanks Sam-o.”

I look up to see him shifting and scratching his arm in embarrassment, his cheeks pink. I forget what I was going to say, because he looks perfect in tight black jeans, a black beanie, and my hoodie. I open my mouth, close it and swallow, then open it again. He turns a darker shade of pink at my reaction, but smirks and motions to the sweatshirt.

“I hope you don’t mind, but it’s really soft and warmer than mine.”

“No it’s– That’s completely fine,” I manage to say, warmth in my stomach at the sight of him in my hoodie, wanting to wear my clothes.

“Alright so, I have to open up shop. You ready to go?”

I nod and take a deep breath in attempt to calm my racing pulse. He leads the way to my truck, acting as though we do this every day, and it feels normal enough for me to think we have before. Driving to the café, I ask him about painting but he gets kind of quiet so I let him change the subject. As he’s telling me just why the Black Widow should have her own movie, I park at the curb next to the coffee shop. Gabriel hops down into the snow and I walk after him into Heavenly Brews as he flips the sign to open.

“You had better accept my free coffee today because I owe you for letting me spend the night,” he says while tying on an apron and fixing one of the sweatshirt sleeves so he could use his hand.

I put my hands up in mock surrender, smiling as I lean my hands against the counter and watch him pour my coffee. Accepting it with a ‘thank you,’ I look at the clock and see I still have plenty of time. Gabriel wipes off tables while I sit in my usual spot, sipping the coffee and nearly burning my tongue.

We don’t talk much, and a few minutes later a customer comes in and orders a hot chocolate. Several people come and go, all bundled up and hovering in the warmth of the coffee shop before leaving. I smile slightly at Gabriel’s light eyes and happy personality as he takes orders. He glances over and I drink my black coffee to hide the small grin, looking intently out the window. I hear him laugh and the sound makes me glance up, and he waves, a moustache of whipped cream above his lip.

I chuckle and shake my head, “You’re something else.”

“So I’ve been told,” he says with a sly grin, and I turn red as I realize what he’s implying. He grins again, licking the cream off, and I watch his tongue pass his pink upper lip.

Deciding I should leave before I run over and help him with the last bit of whipped cream, I sneak a tip into the jar and smirk when he protests as I’m walking out the door.

 

Gabriel’s POV

Sam leaves, and I stare after him until the man waiting to order clears his throat. I shake my head and smile, asking for his order. The morning drags on slowly, fewer people stop by because of the weather. Between customers, I rub my hands together, feeling the soft material of Sam’s sweatshirt, smiling like a dork. It smells like cheap laundry detergent, cinnamon, paper–no old books, and Sam. I can picture him wearing it as he grades essays, curled up on the couch with Bones in his lap as he watches a movie, grabbing it on his way to the dog park. The thought makes me smile again, and like a love sick doofus I snuggle into its comfort and munch on a pastry.

When Benny comes in for his shift I stay, because though I won’t admit it, I hope Sam comes back. He doesn’t comment, and we mess around between the few people that come for coffee. Benny wins the cup stacking contest, broom battle, and spoon balancing, but I beat him in all of the food related ones. When it’s midafternoon, I tell him no one else is probably going to get coffee with the snow, and send him home. I stay, knowing the high school will get out soon, meaning if Sam were to come by it would be within the next hour or so.

I snort to myself at how whipped I am without even having gone on a date with the guy. Sighing at this, I frown and try to think of something he may like to do based on what he told me last night as we talked. I remember the number he gave me and forget Sam in my rush to dig my phone from my pocket. I press call and drum my fingers as it rings.

“Hello?”

“Hey bro,” I say with false bravado, but I don’t know if he even wants to talk to me after everything.

“Gabriel?!”

“The one and only,” I smirk at his surprised voice.

“But, how did you get this number?” Castiel’s confusion evident in his tone.

“I happen to have stumbled upon a moose who had your cell.”

“Gabriel what do you mean?”

“Sam Winchester, brother of your husband. Congrats by the way, baby brother,” I say with no snark.

“Oh I’m so sorry I should have… I was going to tell you but I couldn’t contact you then I got a new phone number and –”

“Hey whoa, Cassandra calm down. It’s my fault. But really, I’m happy you got hitched. Is he nice, Dean? If not I will have to go all older brother and smite his ass,” I promise, feeling guilty for having lost contact with my youngest sibling.

“Dean makes me very happy, thank you for your concern. How are you?” Castiel asks in his ever formal vernacular.

“I’m fine, still painting if you were wondering. We can catch up over drinks sometime, maybe?” I ask hopefully.

“That would be great Gabri–” I hear someone welcome him in the background, and assume it’s Dean by the way Cas welcomes him and the sound of a chaste kiss is caught on the speaker.

“If you’re by Sam you can’t be too far away. How does Thursday at six sound? I can drive there,” Cas asks and I mentally check my schedule.

“Sounds good kiddo, I’ll text you the address later.” As I’m hanging up I hear him say ‘Dean you’re never going to believe who just called.’

Happy, I click my phone shut and untie my apron, hanging on a hook before switching the open sign to closed. Just as I’m resigning myself to trudging through the snow back to my apartment, I hear the familiar rumble of a Ford f150 and Sam’s 1980 truck pulls up at the curb.

“Speak of the devil,” I say in disbelief and grin, opening the door for him.

Sam walks in, shaking snow off his shoes as he gets in the doorway, “Hey Gabriel.”

“Sup kiddo, what brings you here so late today?”

“You,” he says nonchalantly and I raise a skeptical eyebrow.

His eyes widen a bit and he stutters, “I mean, uh, I just thought maybe you wanted a ride home. Do you need a ride? I mean, home, um, yeah?” Sam’s face was red from the cold, but the color deepened as he stumbled through his question.

“Actually, if you would be so kind. Want any coffee before we head out?” I offer.

“No, but I had a question about a dance move Ruby was trying to teach me. Auditions are this week and she wants me to learn all of the dances as soon as possible,” he says, regaining a bit of his composure as he leans against the counter, pulling out a piece of paper.

He hands it to me, and I read the steps, unable to help the sly grin that pulls my lips. Sam looks at me expectantly, and I smirk, “It’s a slower dance. Waltz, actually, well not completely but close enough to mimic the dances of that time. Think you can three step with hooves?”

Sam freezes then gives me something I can only describe as a bitch face, “It would depend on how well my teacher shows me, I suppose.”

“Is that a challenge?” I ask, voice quiet in the empty café.

Sam smirks, “Are you up for one?”

“Hells yeah,” I say, glancing at his lips then back to his eyes. I check the steps once more and smirk to myself, then set the paper aside and extend my hand to Sam. He wavers for a moment, before placing his in mine and it looks so big against my small fingers I laugh. He looks to our connected palms to find the source of my amusement, and smiles when he sees.

I tug him closer putting his hand on my shoulder and placing my free hand on his hip, winking when he gulps. “First, you need to follow so you can teach both parts. Second, you’ll learn to lead after you can follow correctly,” I tell him with a smirk, then start counting quietly for him.

Leading the waltz, I tug Sam closer and push him away as I walk us down and up the small space between the tables and the counter. His grip on my hip tightens and I nearly lose count, looking him in the eye and then preparing to show him I’m in charge as of now. I give him no warn before spinning, dragging the taller man with me as I turn us slowly, my hand sliding down from his shoulder to his arm, then quickly switching directions and taking us the other way.

He catches on a beat late, and I smirk before raising my arm up to spin him, laughing a bit as he tries to duck under our low arch. Sam has barely made it all the way around when I yank him closer, no longer counting as I press against him and bend, turning and walking again. I let go, holding on to just one of his hands, fingertips dragging across his wrist before spinning into him and tucking his arm around me. I reverse this and readjust, quickly placing his hand on my hip and pulling back down the aisle, preparing for the last step. 

Once more, I give Bigfoot no warning as I tangle our legs and kick his out from under him, catching him as I dip him, grinning at his shocked face, before pulling him back up in a half sweeping turn, stopping with his hands gripped in one of mine, the other on his shoulder. Panting, we stare at each other, I look up into his eyes, and his flick down to my gasping mouth. My tongue swipe across my bottom lip subconsciously, and he bits his at the movement.

“I think you will be a great instructor,” he whispers, pausing between a few words with deep breathes.

“I have plenty for you to learn,” I whisper back, the distance between our eyes and mouths seeming shorter than it was a moment ago.

“Teach me.”


	9. Chapter Nine

Sam's POV

The silence in the room was broken only by the soft, barely audible hum of the lights. It was the silence of pressure, lurking between now and what was about to happen, not heavy but obviously present. I looked up at the voice next to me, breathing deeply and blinking away the tension of the air.

"You ready for this?"

I nodded, "Let's get it started." Ruby smiled and stood, her movement too loud in the silent auditorium. The line of student on the stage, barely breathing with their apprehension, stared at her in hope and fear.

"Thank you all for coming to audition for our next play. The Great Gatsby. If you all would wait in the side hall, then tell the next person it's their turn when you leave, that would be great. I'm sure you will all do great. Have no worries this isn't meant to be stressful. Theater is for fun, expression, and doing something you like. So with that, I wish you all good luck, and for you to head out to your left. The first person on the list is Addams," she smiled at all of them, and I have to give her credit because most of them did seem calmer after her words.

The mass of teens left, one girl lingering towards the middle of the stage. Ruby joined me in the third row of seats, and told her to begin. After a deep breath, the girl smiled and became a bit livelier. She launched into her monologue, gesturing and making faces, and I thought she did pretty well. When she had finished Ruby sent her with the name of the next kid on the list, then turned to me and asked my opinion.

"I thought she did alright, she had the right emotions with her script, and she didn't stand in place the whole time," I offered.

"Yeah, but didn't she seem a bit forced to you? I thought she was speaking to fast to get it over with," Ruby said with a voice one might use when chastising a child and the aura of someone who thinks they know exactly what they are doing. I could imagine her with horns and a pointed tail, feet kicked up on the table in front of her as she grinned with masked malice as she praised the girl with undetectable sarcasm.

Suppressing a smirk at this, I nodded in consideration as the next student walked in, this one with more confidence than the last. After he auditioned, I gave Ruby my opinion and she would agree or disagree, then the next student would walk in. It continued like this, some of the student shyer than others, for two hours. By five thirty, Ruby had written enough on her sheet of paper to need a new pen, and I was tired of having to judge each of the hopefuls that stood on stage.

She had me bring them back from the hall and they huddled together, whispering and giving each other wary glances. I stood next to Ruby as she quieted them. She told them they all did well and not to feel bad if they don't get the part, but when she got to call backs, she sounded more sincere. The students looked at her expectantly as she instructed them all to look at the drama page on the school website, and that those listed would be back tomorrow for the final round. They nodded and left chatting excitedly.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Ruby asked me.

Shrugging, I purse my lips, "No, it wasn't. Could have ended sooner, I'm ready for dinner."

She laughs and shakes her head at me, though I didn't find anything funny in my words. I swing my arms and bring my hands together, raising an eyebrow.

"You're alright," she says, calming down and staring at me.

Clearing my throat, I tilt my head a bit, "Thanks," though it comes out like a question.

Ruby opens her mouth to say something, changes her mind, and steps closer. I stiffen, watching her carefully as she leans towards me. With a small smile, easily one classified as a smirk, she grabs my arm and pulls me to the doors.

"What are y -"

"You said you were hungry. Let's go eat" she says simple and I halt, easily stopping and not budging against her urges.

"Look, Ruby that's nice of you to offer but I have a dog waiting for me at home and some papers to grade. I can't," I say, and shift so she lets go of me. Something crosses through her narrowed eyes before she gives me an apologetic smile.

"Some other time then?"

"Yeah, I guess. Sure," I nod and readjust my grip on my bag.

Ruby bids me farewell and I leave, shaking my head at the encounter. It's not that she isn't good looking, she's fine. I just don't want to go out with her; something about her was repelling me. My thoughts flick to the coffee cup with the number scrawled across, and the owner of the number. Gabriel has been on my mind more than I care to admit, and after dancing with him in the café a few nights ago I came to the resolute conclusion that I had a crush on him.

I haven't been able to see him since, and I tapped the steering wheel impatiently as I drove home. Passing the coffee shop, I don't realize I'm smiling until I glance in my rear view mirror. Feeling a blush march across my cheeks for no apparent reason, I clear my throat and turn on the radio, grinning wider when a song Gabriel and I had heard the night he stayed over. He had sung with no shame, and the memory makes me shake my head with a small chuckle.

Parking near the door, I pass through the lobby with a wave to the guy behind the counter. Bones greets me with a thumping tail, and I set my bag on the table with the soft thud from the papers. Glancing down at the bag, I decide to procrastinate grading and hook a leash to Bones.

He barks happily, and we head down the stairs. I decide to walk him to the park again, and shiver while my ears turn red in the cold. Leading him along the path in the woods, he barks suddenly and strains against the leash, nose to the ground and ears perked up. I let him follow the chipmunk that caught his attention, and we leave the path. Bones crashes through the dry and snow caked leaves, and I have to focus to keep from tripping on any of the dead branches half buried under it all.

When he loses interest, I keep walking, noticing the trees thinning out. Bones sticks his nose in the snow, then turns to look at me with the white power all over his face and tongue sticking out as he pants in happiness. I shake my head fondly and try to brush off snow from his face, failing when he head butts me and I had to shift my weight to keep from landing in the snow.

"Bones!" I scold, and he pays me no mind.

Sighing, I keep walking, and the mild annoyance disappears when the tree line tapers out and I stand before a creek, snow mounds on top of the little rocks above the water's surface. The water was coming from a small waterfall, icicles clinging to the rock with the ageless beauty of water frozen in its fall. Mouth gaping, I blink and stare at the winter scene before me, admiring the snow evenly coating the trees and becoming a light contrast to the dark blue waters. I take my phone out of my pocket, ignoring the cold sting in my fingers, and take several photos.

A dull thump interrupts my wonder, and I look down to see Bones rolling in the snow. Exasperated, I cluck my tongue and he gets up. We walk back to the trail, leaving faster than we had come. I take him to the little street of small town shops, and stop in front of Heavenly Brews, peeking in the window to see if Gabriel is working. When I see him sweeping and laughing at something the blonde at the register said, a warm feeling in my chest made itself known as I saw his smile. Tapping on the glass, I wave at him once he looks up then gesture to Bones to tell him I can't come inside.

 

Gabriel's POV

Balthazar was back from the reunion, and he had told me more than once that he would rather listen to his great aunt babble about her newest embroidered tea cozy than see my 'love struck Juliet face,' which earned him a bagel to the face. Apparently he could now retell the night of Sam and I dancing word for word, but I don't think I talked about it that much. Okay I may have gotten carried away when I started talking about Sam being pressed against me and Balthazar covered his ears and said 'not listening' repeatedly. But only twice.

He was telling me a story of his niece who had taken his cousin's toupee and proceeded to drop it in the punch bowl, and I was laughing so hard I nearly dropped the broom. I had barely recovered when a tapping on the window caught our attention and I looked up to see Sam waving at me then motioning to his dog. Balthy gave me a sly grin and made a gesture that made my face go red, I attempted a smirk and leaned the broom against the wall. I walked outside, immediately shivering in the freezing air. Sam grinned at me, and I smiled through the heat of my blush.

"Wassup Sam," I say, pulling my beanie over my ears.

"Hey Gabriel. I was taking Bones for a walk and decided to stop by," he says and pats Bones's head.

I cross my arms and bounce a little on my feet to keep warm, "Want some hot chocolate? It's on me."

He considers it then shakes his head, "Nah but thank you."

"No problem," I say and rub my hands up and down my arms.

Sam notices and smiles widely, "You're wearing my sweatshirt."

I glance down, and feel the pink in my cheeks again, grateful I could blame it on the cold. "Did you want it back?"

He looks at me for a moment, eyes obviously sweeping over me and I feel self-conscious, he shakes his head, "No, I like it on you," he says bluntly, and then back pedals with an embarrassed grin, "Well, you're freezing, so you better keep it."

"Thanks Samsqautch. Did you want to practice dancing again this weekend?" I ask, unsure where I found my bravado and ability to say that without smirking.

To my surprise Sam smiles, "You're the teacher here. I recall you saying you had plenty for me to learn."

Sam, Mr. Tall who hides behind his laptop and smiles like I can't see him, smirks with an unholy glint in his eyes. I forget my response, anything witty or innuendo related goes out the window, and he says he'll call before leaving with a wink. Frozen in place, I blink at where he was just standing, and turn to see him and Bones striding away. A violent shudder that I can blame only partially on the cold reminds me that I have goose bumps, so I enter the warmth of the café.

Balthazar fake swoons, and I can't find it in me to glare at him as I absently rub the fabric of Sam's hoodie with my thumb. He sends me home early, because the rest of my shift I'm humming and it annoys him. I make a mental note to change his ringtone to that Celine Dion song he despises, and happily leave work early.

Hooch is asleep when I get home, and he glares at me when I take him outside to do his business, practically bounding up the stairs and flopping onto a blanket when I take him back inside. I make popcorn, and settle next to him on the couch, petting behind his ears I search for something to watch. By the time I go to bed, the only thing I can see as I close my eyes is the wink that made my heart beat double.

*~*~*

Waking up had been a double edged sword this morning, on one hand it was freezing and I didn't want to move, but on the other hand I had an attractive moose to serve coffee to, and a job but that was way less motivating. After a shower I put on sweatpants and a grey shirt under Sam's sweatshirt, grabbing the black beanie I wore yesterday. I ate breakfast, raising an eyebrow at Hooch who was twitching in his sleep.

Hooch was unhappy with the snow again, his legs barely able to plod through it, and for his grumpiness I gave him a dog biscuit with his breakfast. He seemed to appreciate that, and watching me as I left and locked the door before going down the stairs. Walking to the shop wasn't that bad, most of the snow on the sidewalk had been packed down or was gone, though there were a few icy patches. I nearly slipped on one and had to flail my arms to keep from falling.

Once I finally made it to the haven that is indoors, I took my spot behind the register and called my hello to Luci, who told me humans were lemmings. I shook my head and assumed her boyfriend Michael was being a dick again. A girl came in and ordered a caramel macchiato, and I couldn't help my small frown when she sat at Sam's table in the corner. The hope she would leave before he got here went through the door past Sam as he walked in, and I turned to make his coffee without asking.

As I handed it to him, he put more than the coffee was worth in the tip jar, and I smiled at our routine. He turned to sit in his spot then glanced around for a new table upon seeing his taken, picking one close to the counter. I shrugged when he glanced at me, and he pursed his lips in agreement. Any signs of yesterday's flamboyancy were gone, and Sam was back to his awkward moose self. This made me roll my eyes and smile, happy that he was here in any case.

As he was going through a stack of papers, the bell rang again, announcing the arrival of a new customer. I see Sam glance up and unease cross his features, so I look to see a brunette walking over. Confused I welcome her and ask her what she'd like, and give her the vanilla frap she orders. As she is turning to leave, she spots Sam and I watch with narrowed eyes as the scene unfolds.

"Sam! I didn't expect to see you here," she exclaims and takes the seat next to him, moving some of his papers to set her drink down.

He takes a deep breath before forcing a smile, "Hey Ruby."

"Are you ready for the rest of auditions today? I hope West and Tillen make it, Graves was good too," she leans towards him and he leans back, and I don't try to stop my smirk.

Sam subtly scoots his chair over some, and I bit my lip to keep myself from smiling. "They were fine, it's your play. I was just recruited to help, so you can call the shots."

She either doesn't notice the exasperation in his voice or ignores it, "No Sam you have every bit as much of a say in this as I do!"

"Is that why you put me on dance duty when I don't know how to dance," he challenges, and though she stiffens a bit she rolls past it.

"No, I just wanted to spend more time with you," she grins and sips her drink.

Sam shifts in his seat, obviously not comfortable with her confession, "Well um you see, I uh, I don't think that's a good idea."

She smirks, "Really? Why not?"

Sam's hand grasp for help that wasn't coming, "I'm taken?"

"I don't see anyone," Ruby tries one last time, and I know what I had to do.

"Well you see-"

"I was just keeping my post at the register, which is why I'm not sitting next to Sam," I say, walking over and sliding and arm around his shoulder and smiling at Ruby as kindly as I can.

She falters, glancing between us, and Sam glances up at me and smiles with relief. Her shoulders sag and she smiles in defeat, "Oh that's great, you two look good together. We still need to go over the choreography though."

Sam nods and I run a hand through his hair, playing the part of course. Ruby says goodbye and leaves, and I slowly move my hand from Sam's hair after she was no longer in sight. Sam lets out a breath, and I step back hoping I didn't cross a line. Then he starts laughing, and I raise an eyebrow in question.

"Oh my god, thank you Gabriel! She's been after me since day one of theater," Sam manages through his guffaws.

I smile and spread my hands, "Hey don't mention it. I do have to ask though, why did you keep turning her down?"

Sam pauses, laughter slowing to a halt, and he glances to me, to the coffee in his hands, and back to me before shaking his head, "I guess she isn't my type."

Intrigued, I sit down across from where Ruby had sat, "What is your type then?"

His cheeks go a shade darker, and his eyes flick between mine before he rubs a hand over his mouth, "Not sure. Whoever makes me happy I suppose," he settles with that, and fixes his pile of papers that Ruby had moved.

"You're a wise moose," I say and fix my beanie out of habit.

Sam smirks and pulls my beanie over my face, messing up my hair and I protest at my sudden blindness. I can hear him laughing, and try to smile but the edge of the beanie gets in my mouth and we both end up laughing to the point of tears as I pretend to be Slenderman, Batman, and make animal noises from behind the beanie. When I finally pull it back off, my face is hot from the suffocating fabric and our laughter, and Sam chuckles as I blink at the light. He becomes focused, and reaches a hand out, smoothing my stuck up hair and running his fingers through it to put it back into place. I freeze and look into his eyes, and when he realizes what he's doing he snatches his hand away.

I just smile and ruffle his hair, then lend him my beanie as he says he can't go to work with messed up hair. We talk until he has to leave, and I smile when he readjusts my beanie over his dark brown hair as he's walking out the door. The revelation of how easy it is to talk to Sam hits me, and it feels as though we've known each other for years because of how it just fell into place. Shaking my head at my life, I brush a hand through my hair then stop myself, keeping it how Sam had left it, deaf to Balthazar's comment as a small grin pulls the corners of my lips up.


	10. Chapter Ten

Sam’s POV

Gabriel’s words had stuck in my mind, a wavering moment of his voice saying what I wanted to hear then fleetingly fading with unresolved truth. When Ruby had been overbearingly flirty and he had put an arm around me and called me his, my heart had speed up and I wanted to believe it. Then he ran his fingers through my hair, and normally I wouldn’t let anyone get away with that, but it was strangely soothing. After, when we sat and joked around it just felt… normal, like we touched each other’s hair and told people we’re dating all the time.

Throughout the day I kept fixing the beanie he gave me; smiling as I realized he had some of my clothes and now I had something of his. Sighing and rubbing a hand over my mouth, I can just hear Dean making some comment about being a hopeless girly romantic. It wasn’t likely Gabriel would date me anyway he was just helping me fend off Ruby.

Students sit hunched over a worksheet I gave them, glancing at the clock often in hopes the last bell was about to ring. While they willed it to go faster, I dreaded having to deal with Ruby, especially now that she thinks I’m dating someone. Time however, doesn’t slow down or speed up for anyone, so when the bell rang I found it all too soon and my students thought it had taken forever. I reminded them of their projects and waited until they all left before dragging my feet down the halls.

Unsurprisingly Ruby had backed off, but she did glance at me often enough for it to still be weird. At least it was round two of auditions, and we only talked about the student’s performances. Once they had all left, Ruby had me stay so we could choose who made it through and assign roles. I let her make most of the decisions, offering my opinion and favorites. An hour and a half later we were done, and I was thankful she hadn’t said anything about this morning.

“So how long have you two been dating?”

Winchester’s have never had much luck, and now was no exception. Though I expected nothing less, this was one time I could have done without the ironic ways life tends to screw my family over.

Clearing my throat I press my lips together, “A few months,” which seemed reasonable enough.

“That’s nice. I just didn’t get the impression that you were…,” she motioned to me with her hands.

“Gay? Bi? You can say it you know,” I say angrily, unable to see why people can have such limited minds.

“I was going to say in a relationship,” she says quickly, but I’m not buying it.

“Right. Well I am, and this isn’t any of your business or related to work so if you’ll excuse me I will be going now.”

“Sam, wait!”

“Have a good weekend.”

“Don’t forget we need to go over the da–”

The door closes behind me, and I take a deep breath trying to calm down. She threw herself at me then judged me for being happily in a relationship. Well, at least for thinking I am. I huff and try to run a hand through my hair, succeeding in only pushing the beanie off my head. Picking it up, I stand in the hall for a moment and just stare at Gabriel’s beanie.

“It’s a hat, they usually go on your head,” a snarky voice says and I have to bite the inside of my cheek to keep myself from swearing.

“Crowley,” I attempt to smile, but I’m sure it looks like what Dean calls ‘bitch–face 92.’

“Hello Sam, how has theatre been treating you?”

Telling myself that anything I could do to wipe the smirk of his face will probably lose me my job, I answer as kindly as I can, “It’s been fine. Just finish auditions and assigning roles today.”

“Was it hard for you to choose between being the man who gets nothing or the damsel in distress? I know you just love to sing,” Crowley grins.

“I’m not an actor, or a singer for that matter. Did you have a point to this conversation?”

“Touchy. Actually Winchester, I was just going to inform you that due to scheduling errors, we are one teacher short for college night, and since you first studied law I figured you could fill the gap,” Crowley straightens his suit and looks around as if the conversation bores him.

“Well–”

“Good. I’ll see you there. It starts at seven sharp, though teachers should be early,” he looks at me smugly and walks away, disappearing around a corner.

“Great,” I mutter to the empty hall.

Putting the beanie back on, I leave the school and drive home. On the way there, my phone rings and I answer without looking, “Hello?”

“Anything you need to tell me?” Dean’s voice chastises me from the speaker.

“Um…” I drawl, blanking on this one.

“Something like, I don’t know, Cas’s brother?”

My eyes widen, I’d forgotten to tell Dean about Gabriel, “Look I forgot, it was a spur of the moment thing. One minute he’s spending the night at my apartment, the next we learn your husband is his brother. It wasn’t like I would have kept it a secret, I’ve just been so busy with work it completely slipped my mind.”

“Wait, he spent the night? I am missing more than one thing here?” Dean questions, and of course he would focus on that.

“Yes it was snowing and I offered to drive him home, but my truck spun out and we walked to my place because it was close by. Do I really need to give a detailed report of my day to day activities?” I explain, omitting the parts about nearly being hit and wanting Gabriel to spend the night more often.

“Apparently you do, because Cas’s runaway brother turned up in your small town isn’t casual news. Do you have any idea how worked up he was the other day when he told me?” Dean accuses me, and I know he clenching his jaw, squinting in his frustration.

“What do you mean?” I ask. The way Gabriel explained it, albeit roughly and the big picture, it seemed as though Gabriel skipped out because he wasn’t welcomed. He had also looked guilty for having such bad connection with Castiel.

“Oh yeah he was going on about his missing dad and his terrible mother and of all his siblings only Gabriel and Samandriel were accepting of him. Then the eldest beat Gabriel up pretty bad until he left, and a different brother, Raphael, was terrible towards Cas and Samandriel. Gabriel only called a few times to check in, once he mentioned taking them with him, but after some incident in New York Cas didn’t hear from him again. And that’s just skimming the surface. Did your new best friend tell you any of this?”

I sit in the parked truck, gaping at the information that was just dumped on me. I knew Gabriel had a rough past, but I had no idea…

“No. He didn’t.”

“That’s what I thought, and now Cas wants to drive to your ant hill of a town to see him this Thursday,” he sighs.

“Dean, he’s not a bad guy,” I say firmly.

“He ran out on Cas and his other little brother, I don’t know about you but to me that’s a pretty grade A asshole move. I don’t give a crap about what their older brother did, or what happened in the big city, he should have taken them away from there.”

“You don’t know his side of the story, so maybe we’re still missing something. Something Cas doesn’t know,” I reason.

Dean laughs, a single short note far from amusement, “Right. Well Cas still wants to visit him, and I don’t trust the guy.”

“What if Cas visited him while you were there? Would that make you feel any better?”

He huffs, and I can almost feel his brooding through the phone, “I can’t leave the shop long enough to come up there.”

An idea pops into mind, “Well what if Gabriel comes with me to–”

“Don’t you dare say it.”

“–Bobby’s for Christmas?” I finish as if he hadn’t spoken.

“Sam, do you know how stupid that is? What if I hate the guy, or he and Cas have hard feelings? Do you want to spend the holidays with a bunch of awkward silent dinners?” Dean says, and I resist the urge to roll my eyes, even though he can’t see me.

“Wouldn’t be the first time.”

Dean is silent for a moment, no doubt glaring at some poor inanimate object that he wants to shoot, “He’s not coming.”

“It would make Cas happy, and save him the trip,” I try.

He sighs, “If he upsets Cas he leaves right away.”

Dean hangs up, and I look at the phone and press it to my ear to check then toss it into the passenger seat. At least he’s giving Gabriel a chance, and that’s more than I could have hoped for. Leaving my truck, closing the door a bit harder than necessary, I go up to my apartment to grade a few papers and call Gabriel to tell him about the plan.

 

Gabriel’s POV

Once I finally made it home, tired from an unusually busy day at work, I flopped on the couch and refused to move no matter the extent of Hooch’s protests. I’m not sure how long I’d been immobile, but when my phone rang it startled me from a half awake trance of staring at the ground. With a groan and a popped joint I stood and grabbed the ringing phone, mostly to stop the tell–me–what–you–want–what–you–really–really–want’s. I grimace and vow to keep my phone away from Balthazar for the rest of eternity.

“Gabriel.”

“Sam? What’s up kiddo,” I fill Hooch’s food and water bowls before standing in front the pantry, unable to choose a food.

“Can you come over this evening?” Sam says, and I smile at the tone of his voice.

“Sure thing. To what do I owe the pleasure, a dance lesson?” I grab a granola bar and walk back to the couch.

“Actually I have something to talk to you about, but if you’re up to dancing,” he trails off as if he doesn’t know how to end his question.

“I shiver in anticipation, what could my moose have to say that must be done in person?” I joke, but curiosity is evident in my voice.

“Do you want me to pick you up?” Sam changes the subject and I’m even more suspicious.

“That’s okay,” if he picks me up I will just want to ask him the whole drive.

“I don’t want you catching a cold because of me. I’ll come get you in half an hour, is that alright?” I grin stupidly to myself, and tuck my knees to my chest as the fact that he worries about me makes me happier than it probably should.

“Thanks Sam-o, I’ll see you soon.”

“You too, bye Gabriel.”

“Chao!”

Wrapping my arms around my knees, I sit for a moment just wondering what he wants to tell me. The thoughts running through my mind are mostly in hope of Sam liking me back. Hooch wanders over, and I pick him up and pet him while absently eating the granola bar. When I snap out of the train of thought, I brush my teeth because you never know, and play tug–o–war with Hooch until the doorbell buzzes. I open it and carefully push Hooch aside with my foot as I slip out of my apartment and smile at Sam in the hall.

“You ready to go?”

“Yup,” I say popping the ‘p.’

We walk to his truck in companionable silence, I trying not to smile too obviously when I notice he still has my beanie on. It’s still cold out, less so than it had been with the snow, but I’m grateful for Sam’s hoodie and wonder if I can get away with never giving it back. While he drives to his building, the silence grows thicker with the impending conversation, and Sam turns on the radio with a small smile, so I figure it can’t be bad news. Right?

I follow him to his apartment, smirking when he struggles to unlock the door. Inside Bones greets me again, a heck of a lot calmer than Hooch would. I pat him and follow Sam who stops in the main room and leans against the counter by the two bar stools at the half wall partially dividing the kitchen and the living room.Looking at him with an expectant raised eyebrow, I stand near him and switch the weight of my feet to lean back on my heels.

“Remember how you were here last time and we found out my brother is married to your brother?” Sam starts, and this is not where I thought this conversation was headed.

I nod, “Yeah I called Castiel and he wanted to come visit this week. Why?”

He continues, hands moving as he talks, “We, my brother Dean and I, thought it would difficult for Cas to get here because he isn’t the best driver and Dean can’t take time off work. So I suggested you and I go there, in two weeks for Christmas. What do you think?” Sam lets out a breath and stares at me hopefully, eyes wide and lips tugged up in a small smile. How could I say no, even if the offer wasn’t in my favor?

“That sounds great! Good thinking Samsquatch,” I smile in excitement, and he in relief and happiness as if he seriously thought I would say no.

“Okay I’ll call Dean tomorrow to tell him, and you should probably confirm things with Cas, but we don’t have many details to work out. We’ll just go down to Sioux Falls for about ten days then drive back up here. That way you get to catch up with Cas and we can escape some of the snow for a little while,” he grabs a beer and offers me one and I accept.

We clink them together to a toast of the upcoming trip, and drink and talk for perhaps an hour, maybe a little over. Sam’s had three beers, and I two, enough to let a few things slip but not too drunk to the point of doing something to regret. We’re both on the couch facing each other and laughing. He’s talking about a student he had last year named Becky who was weirdly obsessed with him and part of the reason he left that school is because she was practically stalking him and her parents wouldn’t do anything about it. I find it amusing until he says she was convinced they were married and I shake my head because honestly that’s one of the crazier things I’ve heard and I’ve heard a lot.

A few hours and several beers later, Sam is sprawled across the couch and I’m on the floor leaning against it with his arm over my shoulder. He’s slurring a bit, having had more beer than I because though I’ll take any alcohol offered I’m more of a wine person. Overall, we’re both pretty drunk, but not wasted…yet.

Sam takes another swig before asking in the vulnerable accent of intoxication, “Gabriel what happened in New York?”

I tense, and decide that while I’m defiantly drunk, I’m not drunk enough for this and down the rest of my bottle. Sam waits patiently, and looks at me with eyes so soft I find myself wanting to tell him. Sighing deeply, I lean my head back against the couch and close my eyes, nearly opening them again when Sam’s arm around my shoulder shifts so that he is rubbing his thumb across my collarbone.

Swallowing, I keep my eyes closed and struggle to find the right words. “When I was a kid, too young to remember him well, my dad ditched out on my mom. She had all of us at that point, the last two being newborn twins. My older siblings helped as best as they could and we got by, well, as much as you would expect anyways. I was sixteen when my oldest brother starting hurting me, first it was just slaps and a few harsh words. I didn’t say anything because my mother had her hands tied and I didn’t want him to hit anyone else, especially Castiel and Samandriel.”

I pause, lump in my throat thick as I speak the things I had never told anyone, “It got worse, and I stuck around for a bit after I turned eighteen just to make sure my younger siblings were safe. My older brother was caught with drugs and went to prison, so I figured they would be safe enough. I knew my mom was a wreck, he was her favorite, so I told Naomi to keep watch and I ditched. I didn’t even say goodbye,” my voice dropping to a whisper but it felt too loud and too present in the quiet room. Sam’s thumb kept rubbing small soothing circles and I tried to find comfort in it.

“It was a dick thing to do, but there was always so much yelling and fighting in that family that I couldn’t bear it. So I went to New York and took some art classes, got a job and had a small crappy flat. It wasn’t great, in fact it was terrible, but it was also my own little corner of the world, something I had made for myself.

“It was going okay, I would call Cas sometimes to tell him or Samandriel happy birthday and see if they were alright. I should have called more, I should have stopped by a few times. Because I didn’t know Raphael was beginning to be like our older brother. One time, when Cas answered the phone it sounded like he couldn’t breathe and I immediately decided he and lil’ Sandman should come live with me.”

I open my eyes, only to find Sam had shifted at some point while I was talking and our gaze’s met for a moment. He looked pained, something far past sympathy in the hazel hues, and though I blinked and looked away the image of his sadness wouldn’t go away. Sam shifts to the floor, hitting it while a thump of lack of coordinated limbs. I lean my head against his shoulder, preparing to tell him the worst part.

“I hadn’t realized how long it had been, and didn’t account for good behavior, but suddenly my older brother was out of jail and in my neck of the woods. I didn’t know this until it was too late of course, when he was literally right in front of me. I was going home after work and I cut through a small alley to get home quicker. He was there, waiting for me in the shadows with a sick grin. He was so calm, no anger in his voice at all.

“I didn’t have time to run away or shout for help. He left me to die, knife still in my side as he said he missed me like I had just gotten home from a long vacation. I was so sure I was going to die and the last thing I was going to see was that bastard smiling at me. I blacked out; I don’t remember my hero and they never made them self known. I woke up in the hospital and he was gone. Sometimes I thought he was still tracking me down which is why I cut ties with Castiel completely. He only wanted to hurt me, and he would go through them to get to me if he had too. I removed all traces of my time in New York and went to some 3,000 person town in Oregon. Somehow he found me, but I was ready and he was put in jail. I made sure my family never knew what he had done, and that he would be in there for a long time. Castiel had changed his number, and there was a foreclosure sign in the yard, so I drove until my car broke down here and I never got a new one, no need because I didn’t feeling like leaving. I was going to camp here until I had a good reason to stay.”

Sam’s head was resting on mine, and I glanced down when he slipped his hand in mine. I didn’t say a word, breathing carefully as I blinked back tears, refusing to cry. I composed myself quickly, as always, and leaned into his side.

“If you don’t want to go, then I’ll be your reason to stay,” Sam says, voice catching as he lightly squeezes my hand. I squeeze back, eyes closing as I relax against Sam and I felt more at home than I had my entire life.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Gabriel’s POV

I’m awake before my eyes are open, and I’m warm but uncomfortable. Something is wrapped around my shoulders, holding me to it, and I’m slouched over sideways with my neck in the crook of the warm thing tucking me in. I relax, slumping back against it and the arm, I’ve decided that’s what it is, tightens reflexively and possessively. I drift back to sleep, sighing in content.

~*~*~*~

The solid warmth beside me stirs, and I vaguely register it from the fathoms of dreamless sleep. It tenses, draws a sharp breath and tries to unlatch its arm from me and pull away. Unfortunately, it’s my source of warmth and I was leaning against it, so I fall to the side after it and hit the floor with a small thwack.

My eyes flew open and I flail, fully awake and startled. Muscled locked, straining against the ground I assess for danger, and draw my eyebrows together in confusion when I hear a pained chuckle. Sitting up I glance around until I see Sam, a few feet away and smiling at me. Blinking, I register that I’m still on the floor in front of the couch at Sam’s place. I sheepishly stand up and groan when my legs sting from being bent at a strange angle all night.

Stretching it out, I smirk at Sam, “You’re a clingy sleeper, you know that?”

He rubs his temple, probably soothing a headache, “Sorry.”

I’m not very hung-over, he drank more than I did, so I go through his kitchen cabinets until I find a glass and fill it with water. Handing it to Sam I smile, “It’s fine. You’re just a cuddly moose.”

This time a bit of color tints his cheeks and he takes the glass with a thank you. I grab myself a glass and set about finding the ingredients to make pancakes. Sam walks into the kitchen and leans against the counter, and I start measuring flour and milk. Grinning, I grab a pinch of flour and flick at Sam’s sleepy face.

It takes a moment for him to register what I did, his face frozen and flecked with white power. He blinks and touches a finger to his nose then looks at his fingers as if he’s never seen them before. Smirking when he looks up like a moose in the headlights, I turn back to mixing the batter and do my best not to laugh at his confused expression.

I did not expect him to grab the sugar and dump it on my hair, and I certainly did not expect him to grin innocently and sip his water like a damn aristocrat. Shaking my head, the sugar falls and I have to close my eyes to avoid the now dangerous weapon. When I open them again, Sam is walking to the table and I can’t let him have the last say. So I take the mixing spoon and grab Sam, spinning him around and bopping him on the nose. His face scrunches up and I laugh, waving the spoon in victory.

Sam grabs for the spoon, determination and joy mixing in his eyes as he fights a smile in attempt to look angry. I try to back away in time, but he moves to quickly and we wrestle for the spoon, succeeding in only getting batter all over our hands. Seeing an advantage, I link my fingers though his and spin us around, grinning as his eyes squint in confusion and his eyebrows go down. I lead us around the kitchen, winking as Sam relaxes and steps in time with me.

Swinging us back towards the counter, I distract Sam by pulling him close and putting an arm around his waist. He’s too busy turning red at our close proximity to notice I’m actually reaching behind him. Grabbing the bowl of half stirred batter, I put my free hand on his shoulder and act like I’m pulling him down to spin him under my arm. He goes with it, and when he’s turned back around I lift the bowl and dump it over his head, the batter falling out and covering his head before running down his face and in his hair.

Some of it got on my –his– sweatshirt, which would have been rather upsetting had I not been bent double laughing at how ridiculous Sam looked. He wipes the batter from his face, then gives me the universal you’re–gonna–get–it look mixed with an uniquely Sam bitchface.

My eyes widen as he steps toward me, deliberately and intimidating. I step back, and he follows me, gaining with each step until he grabs my wrist with his clean hand and pins me to the wall. Swallowing, I hold his gaze, and he brings his other hand up, cupping my cheek. I bite my tongue and quirk an eyebrow at him as he wipes the batter on my face and leans down to my ear.

“I win.”

Sam whispers lowly, warm breath brushing my ear and I suppress a shudder. He backs away with a glint in his eyes, and I let out a shaky laugh. His hair is plastered to his head, pancake mix coating his head and flour still masking his face where he didn’t wipe it off with the batter. He joins me, and I assume I look messy, though less so.

“That’s one way to cure a hangover,” I say and he shrugs, just as surprised as I am that our headaches seem to have lessened.

We clean the kitchen, thankfully most of it just ended up on the floor and the counters. Once we’ve removed the evidence of our batter battle, Sam goes to take a shower and I take the dirty hoodie off. While he’s in the bathroom, I keep myself from thinking of warm water hitting his bare body by being upset about his jacket.

It isn’t ruined, but now he’ll want to wash it and probably end up taking it back. Figuring I was enjoying the too big sweatshirt a bit too much, I resign myself to handing it over and giving Sam back the token of warmth he gave me the last morning I was here.

Sam returns a few minutes later, offering a shower but I say I can just take one at my place. I reluctantly show him the mix on the hoodie and he takes it and wanders down the hall to through it in the hamper I presume. It’s impossible to stop the smile that stretches my lips when he comes back with a different sweatshirt.

“It’s too cold to go outside without a jacket, so…” Sam scratches the back of neck and tosses me a dark red hoodie.

“Stanford? You dropped out of law from Stanford?” I inquire as catch the sweatshirt and look at it.

He clears his throat and spreads his palms, “Yeah, I deciding teaching was my calling.”

“Well good for you bucko! It takes a real moose to grow a pair of antlers and frolic from the meadows he’s expected to be in and venture into a new neck of the woods,” I pull on the jacket and it falls to just above my knees. 

“Uh, thanks?”

“No problemo. Choosing your own destiny, that’s something I can see you doing,” I compliment as I fight to roll up the right sleeve with my left hand.

“Here let me help,” Sam walks over and grabs my hand, pulling the sleeve and folding it back a few times so I could use my hands.

“Thank you Sam–I–am, I do like to use my hands. I would use them here or there, I would use them anywhere,” I parody Dr. Seuss, keeping a straight face throughout the innuendo. Sam, however, let’s go of my hand and blushes hard enough to make a tomato jealous. I just raise an innocent eyebrow and he coughs awkwardly and mutters ‘nothing.’

“Ready to roll?” I ask grinning.

“Sure,” he nods and I retrieve my phone, finding it on the coffee table by the couch. My back is sore from sleeping slouched to the side, and to be honest my butt hurts from sitting on a hardwood floor all night. I follow Sam to his truck, and try to pop my back to loosen it.

He takes me to my apartment, and I feed Hooch and take him outside to do his business. After that I shower really fast and we go to the coffee shop, Sam dropping me off and hurrying to the school. I walk in, the bell clanking the sound of my late arrival. Benny looks up, and makes an oh–shit–dude–you’re–so–late frown and I tie on an apron with resignation to the impending lecture from Balthazar.

Just as I suspected, he leaves the kitchen and spots me, shaking his head and shrugging. Smiling apologetically, I walk behind the counter and lean against it, wincing when it hurts my back. As I’m rubbing my lower spine, Benny and Balthazar glance between themselves and I then share knowing smirks.

“So you and Sam hit it off pretty well last night then?” Balthazar chuckles.

Benny snorts as I blush, “No! We just had a couple beers and–”

“Not helping your case dude.”

“I told him about my family,” I finish and Benny looks confused while Balthazar stops smiling and walks over to me, putting a hand on my arm in comfort.

“And?”

“I think it was the right thing to do.”

Balthazar ‘hrmp’s and then smirks, “That still doesn’t explain why you’ve got a sore arse.”

The rest of the day Benny and Balthy make jokes and refuse to believe the truth, and by the end of the day my back doesn’t hurt as bad and I’m laughing along with them. I don’t have to explain where I got the sweatshirt from, but Benny comments it’s like a dress on me, yet I couldn’t care less.

 

Sam’s POV

Waking up on the floor with Gabriel tucked into my side had been something I didn’t need, not accompanied by an alcohol induced headache and the feelings being the strings attached. Guilty of enjoying the moment, I had sat there for a few minutes after waking up just to have him be that close. When my hand started to wander to his hair, the temptation to wake him up by running my fingers through the golden locks and kiss the smile onto his face, was too much I forced myself to move away, but I didn’t realize he was leaning so heavily against me and he had fallen over and woken up.

It was funny, but then he got me water for my headache and attempted to make breakfast and it was hard not to want him. The moment of domestic bliss, sleeping with him at my side and then making pancakes was too much. Had he not started the food fight I probably would have kissed him and told him then and there.

But then he poured the mix on my head, and I don’t know what came over me when I pinned him to the wall but any distraction from fighting over the spoon was gone. I leaned in, but his wide eyes stopped me and I remember he thought it was a game, so I whispered ‘I win.’ He had shivered, and I blamed it on the cold. The morning continued like any platonic friends eating breakfast would, but the longing was still there.

It never left.

Sighing, I continue marking papers as my students talk in small groups. The morning has gone by slowly, and I just want to see the short charming painter who tries to give me free coffee in my oversized hoodie. The image is so distracting that I hardly check on my students, letting them talk about whatever and set my plans a day back.

When the last bell rings, I’m actually glad to go to the drama club because it means I’m one step closer to leaving and going to Heavenly Brews. Ruby seems to notice that my mind is elsewhere, and after telling everyone their part and having them highlight all their lines she corners me.

“Why are you so out of it Sam?”

I shake my head, “Gabriel.”

“Trouble in paradise?” Ruby asks and sits in the seat next to me, keeping an eye on the students scattered across the stage.

“No, I don’t think so. He’s just on my mind a lot,” I say truthfully, but having no idea why I’m talking to her of all people about this.

“I’d say. Your heart eyes, while making you look like a puppy, are a bit obvious,” she smirks.

“What?” I say and look at her confused.

“It’s like, super obvious you’re head over heels for him, I only saw you with him for a matter of second but the way you two look at each other,” she trails off for a moment, “It makes me wonder why I thought I had a chance. You look at him like he’s the sun, and he looks at you like you’re the world. You need him, and he shines for you. It’s cute.”

I gape at her while she turns her attention back to me, squinting her eyes at my confusion. “What?”

“He looks at me like that?” I ask, thoroughly lost.

“Well yeah, it’s hard to miss when you’re in the same room. Hasn’t anyone told you two that before?”

I shake my head, biting the inside of my cheek as I think about her words, “No, actually, they haven’t.”

She hums in surprise then dismissing the drama goers, telling them to read their lines tonight as extracurricular homework. We part ways with a farewell and before I know it I’ve parked in front of the coffee shop. Taking a deep breath, I run a hand through my hair and let a puff of air out. Grabbing my laptop, I head inside and place it at my spot in the corner.

Gabriel walks in from the kitchen, calling to someone inside before the door swings shut behind him. When he spots me, I smile but focus intently on his eyes, looking for any sign of what Ruby was talking about. He grins in return, impeccable eyes light and happy, but I guess I’m either looking too hard or what I’m searching for isn’t there. As he pours me some coffee, I place money in the tip jar and smirk when he rolls his eyes.

“How was teaching?” Gabriel asks when he hands over the coffee.

I take it and sit down, straddling the chair backwards so I can rest my arms on the back of it. “It was boring, and in drama we assigned roles so the kids were learning their lines. You?”

“Made some coffee. Swept a few floors. Belted out some Disco.” Gabe shrugs and smiles.

A voice calls from the kitchen, ‘trying to walk’ and I don’t understand, but he blushes and turns away to fix the display case. When he turns back, I sip my coffee and power on my laptop, “Think we can go over the dances a few times this weekend? I’ll have to start teaching them soon so I’d be helpful if I knew them.”

He unwraps a lollipop then sticks it in his mouth, “Sounds good.”

I try to ignore this as I fix my teaching schedule to accommodate for the lack of production today. My eyes have a different plan, and they keep glancing at Gabriel, specifically his mouth. If he notices, he doesn’t show it and he wipes off the counter while humming.

“I called Castiel, told him not to worry about swinging by. He said Dean and you had figured it all out?”

Shifting my arms to type in a more comfortable position, I glance up at him, “Yeah, so like I said, you and I will drive to Bobby’s then Dean and Cas will meet us there. I had originally planned on driving down on the nineteenth, once the school’s winter break starts. Then we would come back on the third, how does that sound?”

The lollipop moves to the other side of his mouth as his lips pucker in thought. He holds up a finger, “Just a second.”

Gabriel pushed through the kitchen door singing “Oh Balthy,” and I chuckle and shake my head as I finish rearranging my classes’ schedules.

He pushes back through the door with his fingertips, hands spread as he grins, “Looks like we’re going on a road trip!”

We talk until the end of his shift, interrupted by a few customers and Balthazar. He talks to me for a bit, and I get the impression I’m under the best friend judgment. Apparently I pass because the three of us end up laughing until our sides hurt. Balthazar sends Gabriel home, and I grab my laptop and wait for Gabe to pull off his apron. I hold the door for him as we leave, and I don’t miss Balthazar’s smirk, which confused me but I said nothing.

I drive to his place, and together we clear a space in the living room by moving the couch and the coffee table and he put his easel in the kitchen. I fish out the paper with the dances Ruby wrote, and tell him which ones have several people and if so, if it’s a contact dance or everyone doing the same moves.

We go over them all, laughing and joking as he tells me how to hit the moves on the counts. In the end we wind up on the couch, breathless from our laughter and he brings over a bowl of popcorn. We settle for some action movie on Netflix, and end up talking during half of it. When it’s over, I look to my side to see him asleep, with his arms tucked against his chest and the sweatshirt loose enough to be a blanket.

 

Smiling to myself, I turn the TV off and pull a blanket off of the arm chair. Tossing it over him, it falls into place and I don’t stop myself when I bend down and press my lips to his temple and brush his hair behind his ear. Hooch whines so I put food in his bowl, which he eats quickly then jumps up on the couch at Gabriel’s feet. I find a pen and some paper, writing him a note so if he wakes up he won’t be confused, and then let myself out of his apartment with the lock in place so when it swings closed it clicks into place and no one can break in. Driving home, my lips still tingle with warmth.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Gabriel’s POV

A soft thump wakes me up, and my eyes snap open to see Hooch walking away from the couch. Sitting up, I stretch and yawn while untangling my legs from the blanket. Confusion crosses my features because I know I didn’t have the blanket earlier. Looking around, I don’t see Sam, and wonder where the kooky fellow went.

“Sam?” I call, voice sounding way too loud and when I look at the clock I see why.

It’s 3:07 AM.

Trying to fold the blanket and giving up when it’s too long for my arm span, I chuck it onto the chair across the room. Spotting a piece of paper with neater handwriting than mine, I pick it up and scan it over.

Gabe,

Had a great time tonight! Thanks for helping me with the dances. I fed Hooch, though I might have given him a bit too much. Sorry. I also locked the door on my way out. You were asleep and I didn’t want to wake you.

See you in the morning!

SW

Smiling, I tuck the note into the pocket of the sweatshirt and turn off the light Sam left on for me. I wander to my room, ready to sleep on a mattress for at least part of the night. Hooch jumps up and flops onto the end of the bed, yawning with a high pitched whine. I tuck under the sheets and grab my phone, going temporarily blind from the bright screen.

To: Samsquatch 

Thx 4 feeding Hooch, it’s ok if u gave him 2 much he won’t protest. :p

I had a gr8 time 2! :D Were u watching me sleep moosey? ;)

~Trickster

Sending the message, I set my alarm and fall back to sleep. I dreamt of flying, invisible wings taking me past strange colors without shapes until everything sharpened and I was by the creek. Sunlight danced off the water, and wind sang with the golden leaves as the place from the woods focuses from the blur. Sam was there, all plaid shirt, jeans, and a goofy smile. We danced, stepping through the leaves that crunched merrily underfoot. Spinning, we were gliding across the shimmering water with hands interlocked and nimble feet. The scene was weightless, the dance weaving itself from the bright colors and our mirrored smiles.

There was no music, but we didn’t need it. Sam led me through the rays of light and across the creek, dipping and spinning me as we went. Our perpetual grace was flawless, and there were no rough transitions between moves. The colors melted into each other, becoming a mass of golden light as we swayed in the vastness of it all. He held me close, neither of us daring or wanting to let go to stop dancing in the light which shone only for us. Waking up was painless, the light diming around Sam and I until all I could see was his smiling face telling me it was okay to go. That he’d be there, waiting to dance again.

When I finally opened my eyes I was still clinging to the image of his smile, not wanting it to fade or be lost in the setting sun. It was getting colder, mid-November air slinking through the loose windows. Departing from the warm bed, I go to the kitchen to feed Hooch and myself. Chewing on autopilot, I lean my cheek on my palm and hazily remember the relaxing dream. Leaving the shower was hard, the hot water much more friendly than the cold bathroom tiles.

I put on dark jeans and a random t-shirt, not checking to see if they matched because I put Sam’s sweatshirt on right after. Taking Hooch outside to pop a squat, I may have snuggled into the warmth of the jacket, but who can really tell? Going back upstairs I grab my phone and smile at the notification telling me I have a message from Samsquatch.

From: Samsquatch

No, you were lost under my hoodie. Want me to drive you?

SW

Munching on a Three Musketeer, I type out a quick response and go back to the lobby to wait for Sam. Not much later he pulls up, and I go outside to hop in his truck. My foot slips a little and I have to basically jump to get into the vehicle and Sam grins and shakes his head.

“Not my fault you have longer legs than me,” I mumble rubbing my elbow where it hit the door.

He tried to wipe the smile off his face but he still looked a little smug. “Thanks for locking up last night by the way. Sorry I fell asleep, you didn’t have to stay and do all that you know,” I say truthfully.

Sam looks sheepish for a moment before recovering, “It’s no big deal.”

But to me it was.

We’re silent for a moment, and I tap the seat. We reach for the radio at the same time, hands awkwardly knocking into each other, nothing like the movies. Not that I watch those. He snatches his hand away as if he’d touched fire, and I press the button and slowly withdraw my hand.

“I don’t have cooties lil’ Sammykins,” I smirk at him.

He blushes and clears his throat, and I reach over and pinch his check lightly. “See? You’re not going to drop like the plague now. I’m clean I swear,” I crossed my fingers over my heart and held them up in a scout’s honor.

He breaks, and we laugh. When he pulls up to the curb he jokes about a step stool so I pretend to punch him in the arm. Faking a broken hand, he and I chuckle and stumble through the door. We both try to go at the same time, ending up stumbling through the doorway and he catches me as I’m tripping over his foot.

We’re standing too close to be normal, Sam’s hand still on my arm and my toes touching his. I tilt my head back to look into his eyes, and his flick across my face for a moment before we both start laughing again and I have to, well I end up, leaning against Sam for support as we cackle. Balthazar looks at us, raises an eyebrow, and goes back to refilling the coffee beans. Wiping tears from my eyes, I pat Sam’s shoulder and back away.

He hands me an apron and I put it on as I walk behind the counter, grabbing a cup for his coffee. I pour him his usual, and wait a moment for Balthazar to get the fresh muffins from Luci in the kitchen. While he’s gone I hand Sam the brew with a smirk and with a grin echoing mine he puts money in the tip jar. Rolling my eyes with a smile, I pull a bag of M&M’s from my –his– sweatshirt pocket. Sam looks at me skeptically, and I shrug.

“So I’m a sugar addict, it coulda been worse.”

“Fair enough,” he says and the corners of his mouth go down in an upside down u as he considers that.

Popping them in my mouth in rainbow order, I hum and shimmy a bit as I feel the kind of hyper brought on by sleep deprivation or too much sleep. Sam watches amused as I grab the broom and sweep aimlessly as I dance. When I become Michael Jackson he takes a picture, “This is your new contact picture.”

I lean over his shoulder with my hand on the back of his chair. The picture is ridiculous, the frayed broom and my apron crooked as I beam though my terrible impersonation.

“That’s a keeper, it shows my charm and eloquent nature,” I comment as he messed with his phone.

I grab my phone and squish my cheek against his with a goofy smile, snapping a picture quickly and laughing at Sam’s surprised face. I save it as his contact photo, “Now I have one of you! Although I could have just googled moose and used that because I see no difference.”

Sam huffs and subconsciously rubs his cheek, smiling a bit and biting his lip while staring at the table hard enough to split it into two. I get rather close to his face and pout, staring at him with serious eyes.

“Hey there Mr. Grumpy Gills.”

He looks up and sees how close I am, eyes going wide and jumping a bit. I cackle and poke his cheek, the one I didn’t press against. Sam smiles and laughs too, still looking at me strangely but I shrug it off. Hopping away I start singing the Doctor Who theme song, and Luci says something rather atrocious from behind the kitchen door.

“Gabriel?”

I turn around, “Yes Sam-o?”

“You seem… happy,” his eyebrows drawing together as he tries to work out why I’m so jittery.

In response, I eat a few more M&M’s, “Sugar high kiddo. Better than any recreational drug, and easier to obtain.”

He looks at me for a moment, then the clock and he stumbles to his feet. I look too and see he’s going to be late if he doesn’t hurry. Sam puts his phone in his pocket and rushes out a goodbye, I stare after him as I process. After the sugar induced need to shout ‘Superman!’ as he ran out the door passed, I walked back behind the counter.

“Have a great day Sam,” I whisper to the silent café.

 

Sam’s POV

Speeding to the school, I felt terrible for having to leave so abruptly. It was rude, and I vow to bring him some candy in apology. It was just… different today. Waking up this morning to see his text, I couldn’t tell if he knew about last night or not. The longer I thought about it, the less it seemed like he remembered me kissing his forehead. Though he was even more cheerful than normal today, so I wasn’t sure and didn’t know where I stood.

If he remembered he was either taunting me and being extra charming on purpose, or he felt the same and was going about it in the I’m–not–sure–how–to–tell–you–I–feel–the–same–without–saying–it–or–being–awkward way. These both seemed rather unlikely, but I was too jittery to be sure. I’d convinced myself by the time I walked into my first class as the bell rang, that Gabriel didn’t remember.

And so I sat, waiting in the uncertainty wrought by self-doubt and longing. The day dragged on, and I falsely smiled at my students and taught them about the deeper meaning in symbolism. The only one they couldn’t quite grasp was love and the rose in Phantom of the Opera. Ironically, it was the easiest one to explain. Less about the color, red is contradictory in love and anger, in blood and passion. More about the placement, and when it shows up, like being left on the roof in the snow and how the snow is also symbolic. They complained that everything could be symbolism. I didn’t disagree.

While I was lecturing in my third class, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I ignored it, the moments from the coffee shop all too alluring and beckoning with false hope. During my lunch break, I decided to open it before I could over think it.

From: Gabriel

Sugar has worn off. D: Bored. U?

~Trickster

It would be easy.

It would be like walking the halls of a place you once knew, home, school, work. It would be familiar and new all at once, a paradox not unlike the color red. It wouldn’t be painless, those things never are, but it would be easy. It would, I decide, it would be effortless to let Gabriel become the sun around which my world revolves. Perhaps demons don’t lie, Ruby saw something I was afraid to, but now I look and it’s hard to miss.

The only thing in the way now is the sun himself. He can choose to light the ever spinning axis upon which I’ve built a home, or he can burn hot and fierce, tearing my world to shreds and leaving it a pile of ash. Leave it looking like nothing it was before, and nothing it can ever be again. I could rebuild, eventually life pokes through the cinders, but it wouldn’t be the same.

It would be easy.

Switching the phone to my right hand, I let my thumb hover over the screen in an attempt of response.

To: Gabriel

Anything else that can keep your short attention span entertained? I have a generation to teach btw

SW

Pressing send, I finish my lunch and prepare for my next class, flinching when my phone vibrates too loud against the surface of the desk. I leave it, students already wandering into class from their lunch shift. The day goes slower if possible, and walking to theater seemed to take weeks if not months. Ruby frowned at me when I walked in, and told the class to work on scene one. I showed the students in this number what to do, and didn’t feel too ridiculous dancing. While Ruby mentored the drama club’s acting, I corrected arm positions and stepping in time.

They filed out, exuberant with the first real day of rehearsal, and I was unsurprised when Ruby cornered me. “What’s up?”

It’s nearly déjà vu, the careful curiosity in her smirk as she questions me while I think of Gabriel. “I was thinking about what you said yesterday, about the sun and the world. Does he really– do you think he–,” I pause for lack of better wording.

She seems to hear what I’m not saying, “Do I think he loves you?”

Swallowing thickly I nod. Ruby looks at me hard for a moment, practically glaring into my eyes as she searches for something, what I don’t know but she seems to find nothing she wasn’t looking for. “All I know is that he cares about you a lot, perhaps more than he had planned or more than you think. But he does, it’s all over his face, and you feel the same.”

I mull this over, trying to see what she saw when he looked at me. Not being able to get past his eyes, drowning in everything the guard and everything they display so beautifully, I sigh. “Yeah, yeah I think you’re right.”

Ruby regards me, then smiles sympathetically, “It’s okay to admit it you know.”

Drawing my eyebrows together in confusion I ask the silent question. She scoffs and rolls her eyes, “Sure, love is scary and hurts like a bitch sometimes… but it’s also what brings us together. And I see it in your smiles, and in his. It’s okay to admit it, even if it’s just to yourself at first.”

It wasn’t an easy drive to the coffee shop.

It was harder getting out of my truck and walking in the door.

It was painful to see his smile when he saw me.

It was easy to smile back, an automatic response to his happiness. To hold such high hopes on such a thin wire coiled of Ruby’s assurances was irrefutably stupid. I bit my tongue to hold back the surge of things I could say, things I could ask to confirm or refute my wonders. So I say hello, and try not to think too much about his smirk and the way the corners of his mouth turn up just so when he does.

I drive him to his apartment again, after sitting in the corner of the coffee shop and vainly striving not to meet his gaze; being overly conscious of the blush that betrays me when I do. He notices how distracted I am, and I lie when he asks, saying I have a headache. I didn’t expect him to stop the dance lesson and put in a movie. Or demanding I sit and relax while he brought me a painkiller and made soup, “Just in case,” he’d said. If that wasn’t bad enough, when I had finished eating under his strangely stern gaze, he grabbed a big blanket and wrapped me in it before snuggling under it and against my side.

It was easy.

And yet, it wasn’t. It was nothing like falling for Jess, it was nothing I had never known but it still felt so familiar that I could swear it had happened before. Perhaps in another life, maybe Hinduism is right, and in some other life I had known the way someone could just ease into my life like he had never been absent. That wouldn’t account for why it was so hard to hold back, to just let Gabriel be his otherworldly self. I wouldn’t risk breaking this, to find out he doesn’t want me back, just to have him here in a way I can have him even if it’s not exactly what I want.

It’s enough. I’ve never been keen on the expression ‘better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all,’ because it hurts more to lose something you care about than something you don’t miss. So when he tucked under the blanket and we watched some movie with a lot of bad one liners, I wrapped my arm around him and told myself if he pulls away I’ll know. It was just my luck that he relaxed into my side and leaned his head on my shoulder.

He didn’t fall asleep this time, becoming a mother hen when I stood to go, telling me not to let myself get cold and to be careful driving. His worry wasn’t helping the growing feelings, it was only making them red. I decided not to call Dean, he had enough to deal with than his sappy little brother who couldn’t man up and see if his crush likes him back. Once I was home I was thankful for having no papers to grade, and slumped into bed after feeding and taking Bones outside. Curiosity got the best of me and I looked at the unopened text from Gabriel.

From: Gabriel

I was hoping u would entertain me. ;) 

~Trickster

On hindsight, I shouldn’t have looked because it just gave me more things to consider


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Sam’s POV

Waking up way too early, I groan and rub a hand against my forehead. Rolling over I stare at the clock until the numbers 4:57 emerge from the blurry image of my room. Huffing and bunching the pillow up, I try to relax and sleep for another hour. A few minutes later I give up and untangle myself from the covers. In the kitchen I feed Bones and eat an apple, biting loudly in the silent room. Deciding to take advantage of waking up so early I throw on some sweatpants and thin jacket before tying my sneakers and heading out the door with Bones.

The sharp air rings with the sounds of a sleepy town; the occasional car passing a few streets over, the winter birds chirping their arrival, Bones sniffing the ground excitedly, snorting when he sticks his nose in the frost covered grass. We stick to the main roads, meandering down the vacant streets as the sun stays hidden beneath the horizon. Passing the coffee shop, I’m surprised to see it open and remind myself to text Gabriel when I get home.

Half an hour later I’m brushing decaying leaves from Bones’ tail and shaking my head at the silly dog because he really didn’t need to chase that squirrel through the bushes near the park. Turning on the shower, I lather my hair with shampoo and curse, remembering the college event at the school tonight. Rolling my eyes in hopes Crowley feels my annoyance somehow, I step out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my waist in search of jeans.

Finding a darker pair and one of my nicer plain shirts, I tell myself this is as formal as I’ll get for the event tonight and Crowley can deal with it. Drying my hair with a quick scrub of the towel, I stare longingly at Gabriel’s beanie before omitting it from my attire and trying to stay as professional looking as I can. Scratching my chin, I sigh and head back to the bathroom to shave the bit of stubble that had been growing. My phone buzzes while I’m rubbing the shaving cream on and I wipe my hands before picking it up.

From: Gabriel

Had 2 go 2 work early. Saw u walking past earlier. Do all moose get up before dawn? 

~Trickster

Snorting, I quickly type back.

To: Gabriel

Couldn’t fall back asleep. You’re a blanket hog btw

SW

Once I’ve shaved I pack a salad for lunch and grab my bag, regretting not grading many papers last night. Vowing to do it during my free hour, I leave after petting Bones and grabbing my keys. The sun has shown it face meekly when I drive to Heavenly Brews, sunlight already disappearing more for winter. Inside I’m greeted by the comforting smell of ground coffee beans and a wide grin.

“Hey kiddo. Feeling better?” Gabriel asks as he turns to grab a coffee cup.

Pulling out a tip I struggle to connect what he’s talking about, “Uh yeah. Just had a bit of a headache yesterday. Thanks for…,” I trail off and clear my throat. Thanks for what? The soup? The blanket? Leaning into my side and making me feel more at peace than I had in a long time? For making me smile?

“No problemo. Hey how much chocolate do you think I could fit in my mouth, hypothetically speaking?,” he hands over the coffee and I put the money in the tip jar.

In response to my amused smirk he gives me one of his own, “What’s wrong Samsquatch? Can’t handle a little sugar?”

Turning red, I stutter as he winks and puts a lollipop in his mouth. Gabriel raises his eyebrows as me and grins, I just press my lips together and sit at the table nearest to him. Straddling the chair backwards so I can face him, I wait for my coffee to cool and rest my arms on the back. He leans against the counter and spins the lollipop in his fingers.

“Oh yeah! I can’t do dance practice tonight because Crowley is having me fill in for a teacher at a college advice thing tonight at the school,” I say apologetically experimentally sipping the hot coffee, and set my phone on the table behind me.

He pouts, “But I don’t know any other moose with two left hooves.”

Rolling my eyes I look at him pointedly, “Maybe you could do something else? Paint?”

He pauses in consideration before his face lights up, “Speaking of! I’m an entrée in an art contest this weekend and Balthazar doesn’t like going with me. Know anyone who would wanna go?”

Gabriel’s eyebrows waggle at me in a way that makes me think that, although he said it jokingly, he genuinely wants me to accompany him. “I’d love too!”

He claps his hands together, “Great! It’s on Saturday at the studio a few miles over in Spruce Ridge. We can drive down in the morning and get back before dinner.”

Smiling at Gabe I ponder the idea of spending a whole day with him, then going out for dinner. Like a date. But not really, I think. He said he’d gone with Balthazar before so I don’t think that’s what he meant. We talk about nothing for a bit before he glances over me and nods appreciatively.

“So why are so snazzy today?”

Looking down I remember the nice shirt and jeans I’d worn and shrug, “Didn’t know how formal tonight would be.”

The short whiskey eyed trickster nodded, “Looks good on you,” with a low whistle.

Blushing again I thank him and he smiles kindly. We talk for a bit longer until I stand and stretch, saying goodbye and returning his grin. I stop at a candy store before going to school, planning on surprising him after the college evening. Biting my lip, I smile to myself as I drive to work looking forward to the weekend.

 

Gabriel’s POV

Sam left and I smile at my feet for a moment before I glance at where he was sitting and see his phone on the table. “Crap,” I mutter and debate walking to the school during my lunch break to give it to him. Wrapping the too big sleeves of his sweatshirt around me, I bite my lip and try to refrain from going on his phone. Ten seconds later I’ve changed my contact name and my thumb is hovering over the photo albums.

“Oh what the– hey,” I shrug and click on the camera roll. The first several pictures seem to be taken outside and I tap on them to enlarge them.

It was a picture of the woods, presumably by the creek in the park, and there was a frozen waterfall boarded by snow dusted trees. The others are similar, and I’m too captivated to even look at his other photos. Flicking between the ones of the frozen forest, I hum in amazement then send then to my phone. Once they’ve all gone through, I delete them from the messages so Sam won’t know.

He had said I should paint tonight, and now I have the perfect inspiration. Knowing how many photos he took of the winter-scape, I decide to paint it for him and surprise him over winter break. Already planning it out, painting in my mind, I hum and take out the fake fall leaves. I line up candy canes, green and silver ribbon, and fake holly in place of the autumn decorations. In between customers I switch out the hanging strand of bright orange foliage with garlands. Balthazar laughed at me when I was trying to balance on a chair and pin the strands to the wall. It would have easier if I had help, mostly from a very tall someone.

During my lunch break I walk to the school and they stop me at the welcome center, saying if I’m not a parent, a scheduled visitor, or here for an emergency, then anything thing I have to say or give can be though a message. Upset at not being able to see Sam, I just give the receptionist his phone and tell her who to give it to. At her questioning look and just shrug and raise my eyebrows, and she shakes her head then tells me she will give it to him. I thank her, perhaps overly polite in my annoyance because she gives the other secretary an ‘is he serious’ look, and go back to the coffee shop.

After a particularly busy shift, I walk home and then take Bones to the park to let off some of the stress of the day. People are rude, but Sam has provided me the perfect way to relax. Going back home, I can feel tension just rolling away when I take off Sam’s sweatshirt as a precaution and step in front of the empty canvas and start mixing light blues. I paint the sky and the first few background layers, mainly trees and basic shapes of the land, before I decide to take a break. I didn’t want to rush perfection, so I put away my paint and wash the brushes. The painting still looked very generic because I hadn’t added any snow or the creek and waterfall yet, so I decide to leave it on the easel.

Sliding across the floor to the kitchen, I decide to make hot chocolate. I tap my fingers on the counter as the milk warms up in the microwave. An eternity of two minutes later, it beeps obnoxiously and I reach for the mug. Placing it on the counter, I search for a spoon to scoop the mix then stir in a good amount of the chocolaty goodness. As I’m putting the mix back into the cabinet, Hooch jumps against my leg and I lose grip on the container. The lid pops off and a good deal of it falls down in my shirt and on my pants.

“Shit!”

Fumbling with the lid, I set it on the counter and try to shake off the power but it’s sticking to the fabric. Huffing in annoyance, I take off my shirt and pants, then try to clean up some of the hot chocolate mix off the counter and floor. Tossing the clothes in the hamper, I shiver a bit and decide I’ll just take a shower after I finish cleaning the kitchen. As I’m wiping up the last of it, the doorbell rings and I groan because it’s probably just the old lady next door asking if I’ve seen her ever escaping cat.

 

Sam’s POV

The college advice night was actually okay, and I made sure I was smiling whenever Crowley saw me because I wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of causing me misery. Several students wanting to know about law school, asking about ridiculous laws, and have I ever been at a crazy trial. Most of their parents wanted to know why I dropped out, and seemed discontent with the job I chose. Sighing, I smiled through it while wondering why it was such a standard of society today to have a high paying job instead of one you’re good at and enjoy.

Besides that the night wasn’t that bad, and Ruby and I talked for most of the time. She has found a boyfriend named Azazel, and kept saying I should just tell Gabriel I love him already. I laughed with her as we told stories from our days in college to the drama students who stuck around at the end. By the time everyone had left and teachers were leaving as they gossiped down the halls, all I wanted to do was curl up next to Gabe on the couch and watch a movie.

Saying goodbye to Ruby, I evade Crowley and hurry to my truck. Grinning at the candy on the seat next to me, I head to his apartment and softly sing along to the country playing from the radio. After parking in front of Gabriel’s apartment building I grab the bag and wave to the secretary as I head for the staircase. Smiling in anticipation of his reaction of my unpronounced appearance, I ring his doorbell. I was not expecting the sight that greeted me.

A rather frazzled looking Gabriel opens the door in nothing but cherry red boxer briefs and socks. Gaping, the greeting on my lips flees as I look at his bare chest and fail at not looking at his exposed legs. He turns pink, and his annoyance is replaced with a timid smile.

“Hey Sam,” he says and steps aside as I walk in.

Clearing my throat I look back to his captivating eyes, now clouded with confusion and lingering frustration with whatever it was happened before he opened the door. “Hi Gabriel. Any particular reason you’re not wearing pants when it’s freezing outside?”

He blinks then looks down, then shuffles and crosses his arms, suddenly shy and self-conscious. “Right, about that. I was making hot coco and the mix decided to listen to the laws of gravity while the lid wasn’t really on,” he explains and turns a shade darker pink as he shifts the weight of his feet.

Raising an eyebrow in question, I shake my head and smirk. He straightens up with renewed confidence and returns the smirk, “I’m going to go hop in the shower so feel free to make yourself at home.” As he walks down the hall I could swear he was swaying his hips. I would also bet he knew I was watching.

In the kitchen a crumpled towel lays next to the remaining coco mix so I sweep clean it up. Looking for a spot in the cabinets to put the container away in, a canvas on his easel catches my eye and I walk over it. The paint looks wet, and it’s obviously not done, but I admire Gabriel’s skill and attention to detail in the brush strokes. Hearing footsteps in the hall, I go back to the kitchen and smile at Gabe as he winks. He’s wearing sweatpants that are slightly too low and show the band of his underwear, and a white shirt which disappears as he pulls on my Stanford hoodie.

I hand him his hot chocolate and try not to stare at his wet hair and how some of the water run slowly down his neck, trailing the skin in ways I wish I could. Turning back to the counter, I grab the candy out of the bag and show it to him, laughing at his surprised smile.

“Thanks Sam-o!” Gabriel says excitedly and takes it, then walks to the couch and pats the space next to him. I grab a blanket as he’s fiddling with the remote to boot up Netflix. I take the corner seat next to him and he scoots over, sprawling against my side as if it’s the easiest thing in the world. I don’t know about him, but for me it is, and judging on his content smirk as I toss the blanket over us – he doesn’t mind.

We decide to watch Doctor Who, and he shares the candy with me. Towards the middle of the third episode, he starts to yawn and stops reaching for the candy. By the end he’s talking in the delirious slur of someone who had a long day and is asleep on their feet. I try to convince him to go to bed but he latches onto my arm and demands to watch another episode. At the end he’s asleep and when I move off the couch he doesn’t stir.

Scoffing softly in admiral disbelief, I pick him up and cradle him in my arms. He doesn’t stir, so I carry him down the hall and set him on his bed. At this a small whine hums in his throat and he curls in on himself. I pull the covers up and he whines again, contently, and burrows into the sheets. The sight is beautiful, and the temptation to crawl into the bed with him and sleep in the warmth of the covers is strong. Resisting, I set his alarm clock for five, hoping that’s early enough, and go back down the hall to feed Hooch who leaps from his own sleepy stupor to eat and lay back down. I turn off the TV, clean up the candy wrappers, and write him a note. Leaving with the door locked behind me, a sense familiarity overcomes me and it feels like leaving home.

~*~*~*~*~

In the morning I pick him up and drop him off at work, laughing at how tired he seems even though he fell asleep long before I did. After teaching and staying to help with the musical, I pick him up and he seems more awake. Throughout the day he had texted me, and I was waiting to ask in person, how his contact name had changed mysteriously on my phone.

“So yesterday the secretary gave me my phone saying a man saw me leave it at a coffee shop, and when I looked at it I noticed a change,” I bait.

His lips twitch upwards, like he’s restraining a smirk, and he bats his eyelashes innocently, “I took it to the school during my break. Is there anything wrong with it?”

“No, but thanks for taking it to me… Candyman.”

He snorts and the neutral expression he was trying to keep is gone as he laughs and I try not to join him. “Oh it sound so funny when you say it out loud!”

Rolling my eyes I reply, “But really, Candyman?”

“We’ve been over this Sam–I–am, I have a slight sweet tooth tendency,” he sasses right back.

I scoff and as I’m about to reply while we’re walking to my truck he says, “Oh and let’s go to your place so I can help you figure out what to wear. Can’t have my moose show up in his bare antlers now can I?”

Pressing my lips into a thin line, I try to be annoyed by he said it with a genuine smile and it’s hard to be frustrated at a nickname someone this amazing calls you. We go to my apartment and he picks out some casual but still professional seeming shirts and dark jeans, then pushes the clothes in my hands and demands I try them on so he can see what look best.

 

I refuse to call it modeling, will deny it to my death, but when Gabriel wolf whistles as I’m wearing the dark jeans and a black shirt, I couldn’t deny the blush that made my face feel like it was burning. I change into lazy clothes, and we go over a dance which will have several students in, then he reads a book off my shelf as I grade papers. He made dinner and I set the table, then after talking and laughing for a while, I drove him home and told him I’d pick him up tomorrow to go to the art gallery. Lying in bed, I realized he should have just spent the night – if not just so we could talk for a few more hours.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Gabriel’s POV

Sam’s going to be here any moment now and I’m still not ready. Hooch took forever to go to the bathroom, licking the frost covered grass when he should have been peeing, and I thought I had more time than I do. Hopping on one foot and putting a sock on the other, I stumble to the bathroom and brush my teeth. While staring in the mirror, I realize I have a bit of stubble but I don’t have time to spare for shaving. With a huff, I hurry back to my bedroom and put on the clothes I’d picked out last night, dark tight jeans and a black button down shirt. Staring longingly at my beanie, I go back to the bathroom to tame my hair and just as I’m putting on my shoes, Sam knocks on the door.

Opening it with a grin, I see Sam in clothes nearly the same as mine but a navy shirt instead of black. He smiles back at me while I grab my ID then we go down the hall together, leaving Hooch with a rawhide bone. Outside it’s cold and I instantly regret not thinking about grabbing a jacket. Sam has a blanket in his truck, so I wrap myself in that and pointedly ignore his laughing because no – I don’t look like a human burrito. More of an enchilada.

It’s only about an hour’s drive there, but the whole time Sam and I are talking and laughing and by the time we’ve made it to the little studio we composed ourselves enough. Perhaps we could have a bit more decorum, but if the other artists glare at us for laughing, however quietly, than they can lighten up and stop judging us for having a good time.

Dragging the taller man through the exhibits, I can’t help but hide my excitement and Sam seems really interested too. He asks me about art, the art movements, famous artists from the Renaissance, and my favorite styles. He never gets bored and is as happy to be there as I am. Or maybe because it’s just me he’s happy about. Either way, by the time we make it to the area where my painting is, I’ve talked to nearly everyone; Sam following me like a lost but social puppy. It’s cute to see him focus so intently on our conversations, like hearing me talk about paint is the center of his world and the gravitational pull is between our eyes.

When we stop in front of mine, I don’t say anything and gauge his reaction. He gapes for a moment then whispers, “Gabriel,” and I suppress a shudder when my name lifts from his lips like a hopeful prayer, “This is…,” he shakes his head, still staring at the painting. It’s one he hasn’t seen, one of a hero – an average man – helping a man with burnt wings stand. Its loose impressionism, just something I did on a whim, but I like the blurred edges and alternate ideal in it. It’s like the underdog is helping the hero for once, because nobody is weak or strong all the time. That which is ordinary is extraordinarily wonderful, and that which is extraordinary and marveled becomes mundane. It’s a cycle of the over and underappreciated. I named it-

“Gabriel, you’re amazing,” Sam says, pulling me out of my thoughts as he holds me in his awed gaze, the gravitational pull ten times stronger, anchoring me to this moment, to the ardor in his eyes, to him.

I lean forward slightly, just a fraction of an inch, compelled by our gravity. “Thank you Sam,” sincerity heavy in my words.

He swallows and suddenly we’re much closer than I had realized. Glancing to the side I see some people watching us with interest so I quickly smirk at Sam, “You’re pretty damn amazing yourself moose.”

He bleats out a laugh, kind of awkward as he straightens up and rolls his shoulders, a light blush adoring his cheeks. Sam and I finish walking through the gallery, standing closer than necessary in front of the other works. When the judges and volunteers shoo everyone out so they can rank them, he and I walk to a small family owned restaurant and bond over beer and burgers. I steal one of his fries, and in retaliation he dips one in ketchup then wipes it on my nose.

The waitress comes back before I can wipe it off, and Sam and I have to stifle our laughter as she sets down two more beers. When she walks away, she glances between us and smiles kindly. “Hey moose! Now I can be Rudolph and we can be hoofed partners in crime. How do you feel about breaking into Santa’s workshop?”

Sam snorts and coughs on his new beer, eyes watering as he laughs. Bouncing my eyebrows at him, he smiles down at his plate then half smirks at me. Grabbing his napkin, he reaches over and wipes it off my nose and I sit there like a de-red-nosed deer in headlights. He doesn’t notice and goes back to eating, so I stop grinning at the gesture and finish my burger. After we finish, we sit and talk so we don’t have to wait in the cold until they reopen the art studio.

“Wait you did how many?”

“Seven! It was so stupid, I was so drunk I couldn’t even finish the other shots. I woke in my friend’s dorm with marker all over me and someone used my chest for tic-tac-toe. I don’t remember anything, but it was probably very embarrassing,” Sam confesses about a time during his last year of college.

“Let me guess. They drew a dick on your forehead?” I hum in amusement.

Sam’s silence is the yes I was assuming, and he joins me as we laugh too loud. Eventually he has the good grace to leave before we get anything more than tipsy, or disturb the people trying to enjoy their lunch. I lean against him as we walk, using him to block the wind and steal some of his warmth. He puts his arm around my shoulders and pulls me to him, saying we both should have brought jackets.

We go back to the studio to see people milling about and talking about the winning painting. Sam guides me to the room mine is in, easily breaking through the crowd. As I walk in people tell me congratulations, and Sam beams at me from where he stands next to my painting. I shake a few hands along the way, still unaware of what place I got. Finally maneuvering between people, a judge’s assistant stands next to my painting with a third place ribbon.

“Congratulations Gabriel!” the lady says, and hands me the ribbon and the third place check.

“Thank you,” I tell her and shake her hand then she tells me I have to pose for a picture. “Can he be in it too?” I ask and grab Sam.

“Of course,” she smiles enthusiastically and a man I didn’t notice before holds up a camera as we stand to the sides of the painting, she on the left, and then Sam and I on the right.

We stay for nearly another two hours, talking to the other artists and congratulating the second and first place winners. Once the crowd has dwindled, and we are some of the few people remaining, we say goodbye to the kind old lady we were talking to. I tell him dinner is on me, and take us to a small Italian based bistro a few streets over.

Inside we’re seated in a small corner in the back, and both of us marvel at the elegant little dinning space. The walls are soft beige, but with the classic iron lamps they look yellow. Small candles in glass bowls sit in the center of the tables, like happy little beacons to guide those blissfully drunk on the wine and serene mood. People talk in hushed murmurs that blend in the background noise with the classic Italian music whispering from unseen speakers. The waiter brings us water, and we both settle for red wine when he asks.

The lights are what makes this place so wonderful; strings of marigold fairy lights crossing the ceiling in consecutive drooping arches. The ceiling was once painted a deep navy blue and looking up is a bit like looking at stars. I gaze at them in admiration, only looking back down when the waiter brings two glasses and a bottle of red wine. Blinking, I glance to Sam to see him staring at me with a goofy crooked grin. When I make eye contact, his smile widens in embarrassment and he sheepishly reaches for the wine bottle.

While he pours us wine, I take time to memorize Sam in this moment. The fairy lights kiss his face, casting gentle shadows that accent his jaw and illuminate his cheekbones. He looks astonishing, his hazel eyes are a bit more brown than green in the low lighting, and nothing could convince me that there is anything more beautiful than the man in front of me.

I raise me glass, “To us.”

Sam clinks his against mine and we both smile, “To us.”

 

Sam’s POV

Gabriel is someone you meet, and within moments it feels as though you’ve known him for a lifetime. At first he’s fairly easy to read; his easy smile, the way his right eyebrow goes just a little higher when he wiggles them after saying something suggestive, the never ending need for candy, his passion in painting, the bond with his dog, his laugh that christens the room in all of its loud and radiant glory.

But then you get to really know him, pull back a few of the shutters and unlock a few doors that guard who he is – what each of his smiles mean. It’s like finding a house, and at first it looks empty and alone with dust and closed windows. You have to go inside, and once you’ve made it through some of the more confusing and darker hallways, you wind up in the center. There he sits on a polished floor in front of the fireplace, smiling and patting the space beside him.

It’s not lonely, off-putting, or annoying to walk through the halls. It’s fascinating to know he trusts me enough to find him, and that he’s happy when I do. Seeing him here tonight –eyes golden light the lights, sipping on red wine and holding my gaze– I look past the crumpled curtains because it’s not the objects that make a home, it’s the people that live there. And Gabriel makes living in this little town more like home than any trivial décor or fancy furniture.

We share a plate of pasta, and I joke about the scene in Lady and the Tramp. He smiles and winks. After we finish eating, we drink the whole bottle of wine at our leisure as we share smiles and sit in companionable silence between pointless, but not so, conversation. Once ten o’clock chimes the hour, he insists on paying, but I smirk as I leave a tip on the table. Gabriel smiles at the gesture and we walk out in the cold air together, the glow of the fairy lights shining behind us like a lighthouse guiding the ships home.

Gabe shivers, so I wrap an arm around his shoulders and tuck him against my side. Neither of us misses a step, and we walk down the sidewalk with the warmth of the wine seeping slowly through our veins. When I unlock the truck, he reluctantly slides out from under my arm. Sitting in our respective seats, I start the truck and it groans to life, spluttering a bit then quieting. With a grimace I put it in gear and we start down the dark empty roads back to our own small town. When we’re nearly halfway there, my truck starts rumbling atrociously so I pull over and turn it off for a moment.

“This old thing tries, it really does, but I should have Dean fix her up while we visit.”

Gabriel hums noncommittally, and wraps the blanket around himself again. I try turning the truck back on, but it wails in protest. Frowning, I attempt to coax it back to life, but with a defeated hiss it dies and shudders as it becomes silent. Gabriel raises an eyebrow at me.

“What now?”

My mouth open and closes, then I look for a flashlight but to no avail. “Do you see a flashlight anywhere?”

He helps me search for one, but we don’t find it. For a moment he brightens up and reaches for his phone, but it must have died during the day and any light it would have casted wouldn’t have been enough to look under the hood properly.

“So much for phones. Are we going to try and walk somewhere?” Gabe asks with a yawn.

I consider it, but it’s a dark cloudy night with the possibility of snow. “No, both towns are too far. Trust us to get stuck in the middle and for it to be unwise to go to either,” I shrug and he presses his lips together in thought.

“Does this mean we have to spend the night out here? I’m all for the woods and nature’s beauty, but if one of your moose cousins tries to kill us with its antlers I’m not being held responsible,” he smirks, but I see him glance out the window to the shadows of the woods. They always do seem foreboding at night.

In response to his question, I dig around in the glove compartment and pull out a small handgun, “We’re good.”

Gabriel whistles, impressed he grins, “Oh look, my hero.”

Scoffing, I poke his cheek and put the gun away. “Dad had us shooting things from the time we could walk. Dean always liked it more than I did, I hated hunting. My father always thought it could be a family thing, you know? Dean didn’t want to, but he went along with it until we grew up and he opened his auto shop. Dad was pissed but there wasn’t much he could do. I ran off to college, so I haven’t actually fired one in a long time, but reflexes come back pretty quickly,” I answer his unasked question.

Gabriel nods and speaks through a yawn, “So we’re spending the night out here then Sam–I–am?”

“Looks like it. Maybe I can fix it in the daylight tomorrow, or we can hitch a ride and I can have my truck towed to a repair shop,” I sigh and hope it’s nothing major and I can just patch her up enough to get us home in the morning.

Gabriel looks down at his hands for a moment before scooting over and lifting the blanket. He wraps himself around me, and I shift so we’re more comfortable. He shivers with the loss of contact with the blanket, so I fix it to where it’s covering both of us. Gabe sighs, and yawns again, murmuring something sleepy and indecipherable.

“Hmm?”

“I said, ‘looks like moose is converting back to sleeping in the woods,’” he says clearer this time.

I smile, “Does that make you a moose too?”

He scoffs with enough attitude to rival a Kardashian, “Absolutely not! You’re moose and that’s how it is. I’m probably a wolf or some shit like that.”

“A wolf?”

“Yeah man. Hey doesn’t this mean on the predatory chain I’m above you?” Gabriel smirks and shifts from my side.

“I guess if you want to look at it that way. Why?” I ask, eyebrows pinching together in confusion.

He lifts up and scoots under the blanket until his face is above mine. I swallow, and his whiskey eyes follow the movement of my throat, flick to my lips, and then meet my eyes. Subconsciously I lick my parted lips, and I could swear his face is a hell of a lot closer to mine than it was a moment ago. Gabriel raises an eyebrow as if to say, ‘is this okay?’ Oh hell yes.

Anything for the man who sits in the middle of the floor by the fire, waiting for me to find him. To look past the closed curtains and see him as he is.

He still moves slowly, brushing the hair from my face with fingers that touch my skin oh so lightly I could have imagined it. I lean into the touch and his fingers seem more solid, real and carefully tracing from my hair down to my cheeks. I lean forward, hands moving to his hips. Gabriel gets the message, and suddenly his hands slide from my cheeks to the back of my neck. He grabs my hair and pulls me to him.

My lips press against his, and he pulls at my hair and I can’t help but moan a little. He smiles against my lips, and I pull him closer. My tongue carefully presses against his lips, something in me still unsure, but when he parts his lips and hums when my tongue swipes against his all my doubt it gone. One of his hands slides to my chest to support his weight, and my grip tightens on his hips while my other hand grabs the back of his head, fingers tangling in the smooth hair. I pull him closer, forever wanting Gabriel closer, closer, closer.

He sucks on my lower lip then kisses down my jaw and throat. When he stops at my collarbone I moan and he attacks the skin there. I know he’s giving me a hickey, but right now I couldn’t be found giving a damn. When he pulls away, satisfied with his work, he looks at me and just grins.

I smile too, and somehow we end up laughing, because honestly we’re ridiculous. Gabriel sits back on my legs, and I sit up while he runs a hand through his hair. I do the same, and he bats my hand away to fix the rumples he made in my hair. While he’s biting his lip and focusing on smoothing out my hair, I tense and look into his eyes. He freezes too, starts to retract his hand, then changes his mind and puts it on my shoulder. I slide my hands to his hips, holding him carefully and we just stare at each other.

“So…,” he trails off, “that happened?”

I nod, “Yeah,” and let out a small breath of air, not a sigh but not one of frustration either.

Gabe blinks then a small, dare–I–say shy, smile graces his red swollen lips. “Does this mean you wanna, you know…”

“Date?” I finish for him.

He nods, “Yup.”

“Do you?”

“Sam, there are unholy things I would love to do to you.”

I swallow thickly, almost saying, ‘such as,’ I change my mind. “Then be my boyfriend?”

“Hells yeah,” he whispers and smirks.

I smile, and he shifts so we can lay back down, I on my back and he half on top of me. We share a few chaste kisses, and say goodnight back and forth until he stops yawning and falls asleep in my arms. I kiss his forehead and he curls into my side. Securing the blanket around us, I hold him close. I will always want to hold this angelic, wonderful person closer, closer, closer. Slowly falling asleep with a smile on my face that mirror’s his, I entwine my legs in his as much as the small area will allow, and whisper one more “Goodnight.”


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Sam’s POV

I wake before Gabriel, who shifted at some point in the night and is hiding his face in the crook of his arm. Tugging him closer I smile because I want to kiss him, and now I can. Leaning over to do so, I press gentle kisses to his neck until he whines and stirs, then tries to curl into a ball. In the process he bangs his knee against the dash and in reaction to that he groans and flails, looking around in confusion. Spotting me, he grins as he rubs his knee and sits up. I do the same, smirking as he glares at the dash.

“Oh shut up,” he mumbles.

“I didn’t even say anything!”

“You were smiling,” he huffs, and frankly I can’t take him seriously because when he pouts he’s cute.

“So?”

“So you were going to say something,” he stretches and looks out the window to the grey sky.

Giving up, I kiss him good morning and he freezes in surprise before responding. When he pulls away he smirks, “Skipping the part where I bruised my knee, this has been a wonderful way to wake up.”

I agree and pull the blanket off, wrapping it around Gabriel. At his confusion I peck his cheek and try turning the truck on. It splutters then dies while Gabriel scoots over and leans on my shoulder. Trying again, I let out a sigh of relief when the old Ford hesitantly comes to life and stays, even though it’s on the verge of dying. People say old cars run on faith, and if you hope enough they’ll go when you really need them to. Perhaps they’re right, but for now I’m just glad we can go home.

The drive back seems shorter in the grey daylight, but neither of us care that we spent the night in the truck. If we hadn’t, I probably wouldn’t be able to kiss him right now. When I pull up to his place, Gabe’s asleep so I run up to his apartment and use a trick Dean taught me to unlock the door. Hooch greets me and sniffs at the door looking for Gabriel. When I feed him, Hooch seems to forget the absence of his owner as he devours the kibble. Hovering in the kitchen as Hooch licks the bowl, I decide Gabe can just borrow some of my clothes because I don’t want to rummage around in his room seeing as we’ve only been dating since last night.

Grabbing Hooch, I carry him downstairs and set him in the grass as it starts to snow. He sniffs in displeasure at the falling flakes, and sneezes when one goes in his nose. I laugh as he keeps sneezing, and when he’s done going to the bathroom I pick him up and put him in the seat next to Gabriel. As I drive to my apartment, Hooch crawls over his sleeping owner into my lap, staring out the window intently. When I park in front of my building, Gabriel stirs and sits up. He looks around as Hooch hops over and licks his chin.

“I got Hooch so he could play with Bones at my place,” I explain as he nods.

We get out of the truck, Hooch standing on the ground next to us, glaring at the snow for all he’s worth. Gabriel smiles at me and asks to be carried. I bend down and he hops on my back, yawning in my ear and tucking his face against my neck. Hooch follows us inside and a friend of mine, who lives two floors down, opens the door for me as he leaves. Chuck smiles at me and raises an eyebrow at Gabriel but I just make a I’ll–tell–you–later face. He nods and I carry Gabriel up to my apartment.

Inside I set him on the couch and take Bones to go outside. Bones likes the snow more than Hooch, and when we go back upstairs he has it all over himself. I feed Bones, Hooch watching with an expression of longing so I toss him a treat. The two of them run off, and I go change clothes and find a pair of sweat pants and a shirt for Gabriel. Debating, I grab a pair of boxers and hope he doesn’t find it awkward. Walking back into the room, I see him mostly awake and grinning at Bones and Hooch who are in play-bows on the floor.

I hand him the clothes and he goes to change, and I laugh at Hooch springs up and chases Bones. The two run around and nearly knock over a barstool. As Gabriel comes back down the hall, they run past him and he overdramatically moves out of the way and runs toward me.

“Help Sam they’re crazy!” Gabriel calls as he jumps onto the couch. Hearing the dogs’ nails on the floor, he smirks and says, “Save me, they’re coming!”

Playing along, I open my arms and he flops into them. We hold each other as the dogs run back into the room and circle the furniture as the chase each other. They jump on and off the furniture several times, barking in their joy. Gabriel and I laugh as Hooch hides behind the couch and pops out to scare Bones as he goes past.

Eventually the dogs calm down, Hooch lying on top of Bones as they try sharing the armchair. Gabriel and I stop laughing as they stop doing strange hyper dog things, and he shifts in my lap until his legs are on the couch and his head is on my shoulder. I look down at him and smile, and he returns it, poking my forehead and sticking his tongue out. Rolling my eyes, I grab the remote and turn on the TV, looking through my limited channels before giving up and going to Netflix.

“Anything you want to watch?” I ask Gabe.

He shrugs, “I just want to sleep all day so you choose and I will pretend to watch.”

Smiling, I pick a show and turn the volume down. Gabriel grabs my hand and settles into my chest, and with my free hand I run my fingers through his hair. He hums happily and his eye flutter closed as he drifts into sleep once more. I stroke his hair until my eyelids feel heavy and moving my hand requires too much effort. Falling asleep, the voices from the TV become a distance background as I hold Gabriel.

When I wake up, the show is over and Netflix is patiently waiting for me to click play for the next episode. My stomach growls, and I realize we haven’t eaten all day. I slide out from underneath Gabriel, and place a pillow beneath his head in my place. In the kitchen, I stand in front of the fridge for several minutes before deciding to go with pasta and chicken. I set the chicken to thaw and find a pot to boil water.

As the noodles are cooking and I’m seasoning the chicken, Gabriel wanders in with ruffled hair and one of my sweatshirts. He smiles at me before walking over and hugging me. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and hold my sleepy boyfriend. Gabe runs his fingers up and down my back before swaying and we rock back and forth. He stands back a bit and grabs my hands, and while keeping the time of our swaying, he leads me into a simple three count dance.

We spin around the room for a bit until he stretches up on his toes to peck my lips and then lets go of my hands to look through the cabinets. When he finds plates and silverware he sets the table. I finish cooking the food, and he grabs two glasses of water. We sit across from each other, eating in comfortable silence as he tucks his feet between mine for warmth. I smile, and he waggles he eyebrows. Shaking my head fondly, I toss a noodle to Hooch and to Bones.

They take them and then look to Gabriel expectantly; he shakes his head no and sticks a piece of chicken in his mouth. “Mine,” he mumbles. Raising an eyebrow at him, he sees me and shrugs.

“I like eating,” he says simply.

Nodding, I take a sip of water, and Gabriel grins coyly. “Gotta love cock, yeah?”

Choking on my drink, my eyes water as he smiles in amusement and makes a show of eating the next piece of chicken. When I can breath, we make eye contact and burst out laughing.

“Actually cocks are males and the chickens we eat are females,” I say to bother him. He sticks my tongue out and I mirror him, and chuckling, we go back to eating.

Gabriel’s POV

Sam and I finish eating then take the dogs to go outside. Hooch, as ever, is stubborn when he sees the snow on the ground and I have to carry him out the door. Bones rolls around in the snow, and Hooch watches in disbelief.

“I think he feels betrayed,” I tell Sam and he agrees, smiling at Hooch and Bones.

Hooch runs back to me when he’s done, and I pick him up so he won’t be grouchy later. Bones takes his time, sniffing the snow and laying down, so I start to shiver and I can feel my face going numb. Sam hugs me from behind, resting his chin on my head as he tries to keep me warm. I lean against him then when Bones is done, Sam wraps his arm around my shoulder and we trudge through the snow back as we head back inside.

I make us hot chocolate, and we sit back down on the couch. No longer tired, I try to find something to watch when a movie catches my attention.

“We’re watching this,” I state and grin.

Sam licks the hot coco off his lips and I resist to urge to kiss him because I don’t want to spill any on the couch. “Phantom of the Opera?”

I nod, “It’s great, don’t you think?”

“Never seen it,” he says and my jaw drops.

“What? But it’s- Okay stay right there,” I tell him and his eyebrows pinch in confusion.

I pause the TV and slide into the kitchen with Sam’s socks to make popcorn. Once it’s done, I go back and wrap a blanket around Sam and I. Hooch hops onto the couch and begs for popcorn while Bones lays at Sam’s feet. I give them each a piece, and press play.

“I would think a language arts teacher would know this,” I say.

Sam shrugs, and I smile as he reaches for the popcorn. We don’t say anything as the movie begins, and I can tell Sam’s intrigued after the first appearance of the Phantom. By the time the movie ends, we both may have had damp eyes but there’s no one to call us out on it.

“So?”

“You were right, it’s a really good movie,” Sam admits.

Nodding, I stretch and accidently dislodge Hooch who flops off the couch and huffs. Bones looks up, and Hooch goes to him for comfort. Or to plot against me, I never know with that dog. Sam pulls me back to him, and I slump into his chest. It’s been a long time since I’ve slept and watched TV all day with someone, and I forgot how nice it is to have a lazy day curled up next to a person and not my temperamental dog.

I find myself smiling, and Sam raises and eyebrow in question. I just shake my head, but he says “What?”

“You,” I say, and lean into kiss him.

Sam’s hand goes to my chin as he pulls me closer, and I run my fingers through his hair. He smiles into the kiss as I’m shifting to sit on his lap. He hums, and licks my bottom lip. I open my mouth and our tongues slide together as he holds my hips. He bites my lip and I hiss but he kisses down my jaw and nips at my neck. I tilt my head so he has more room, and he kisses down my neck until a small moan whines in my throat. I can feel Sam smile against my neck before he starts sucking and biting on the soft spot, tongue barely soothing the pain from his teeth.

When he pulls away, I’m embarrassed by the sound I make in protest, but he just smiles and leans to my ear. “Now we match.”

Blinking in puzzlement, I lean back and he points to the love-bite I gave him last night in the truck. Smile, I lean my forehead against his, “You dork.”

Before he can say anything, I press my lips to his then hop off his lap. I hear him gathering the discarded mugs and popcorn bowl before following me. I turn on the water and squirt some soap into the sink, and he sets the dishes in. I grab a towel as he starts cleaning the mugs, and wordlessly he hands them to me when he’s done. I dry them and put them back in the cabinets, and when we’ve cleaned all the dishes I scoop some bubbles out of the sink and put them on my face.

Sam turns around from setting the towel down, and I say, “Look I’m Santa!”

He snorts and rolls his eyes, so I grab some more bubbles and wipe them on Sam’s nose. “Sammy the bubble nosed Moosey, had a very soapy nose. And if you ever saw it, you could even say glows. All of the other moose used to laugh and call him Dawn–”

Sam cuts me off by wiping more bubbles on my face and I splutter to get the taste of soap out of my mouth. He laughs and I join him, until I wipe the bubbles off his nose and rub the ones off my cheek. Bones walks in and sits by his food bowl, so Sam feeds him and Hooch runs in at the sound of dog food hitting the ceramic dish. Sam just reaches into the cabinet and finds a small bowl, then scoops more dog food into it and sets it next to Bones. Hooch wags his tail and licks Sam’s hand before diving face first into the dish.

“That’s my boy. Show me how a piggy eats,” I deadpan and Sam chortles at the reference.

“Are you hungry?” Sam asks and I shrug.

“Sure. What do you want?” I ask, and walk to the pantry.

His hand links in mind and he spins me around, “It’s my place, I’ll cook for you.”

I poke him in the chest, “You cooked earlier. It’s my turn.”

“At least let me help,” he begs, and who am I to deny those puppy eyes?

My shoulders sag, “Fine.”

His eyes brighten, and he pecks my lips before releasing my hand and brushing a stray hair from my forehead. I swat his hand away, and in retaliation he ruffles my already crazy hair. I huff and try to muss up his hair, but the moose evades and I give up. Mainly because I’m hungry, but he can think he won this one.

We settle for salad, and we divide up who prepares what without saying a word. I smile as I look through the fridge for dressing because of the simple domestic routine we’ve already fallen into. The sound of chopping and tossing parts of the salad comes as goes and soon it’s done. Sam and I sit in the same spots as before, and I tuck my feet between his to keep mine warm. He smiles and we eat, and I tell him a moose must eat plenty of leaves. He just scoffed and gently kicked my foot.

We eat quietly, and when we’ve finished I offer to take the dogs outside. As I stand outside, snow still falling in large ebony flake, the man Sam and I pass earlier walks by.

I wave and he smiles, “Hello! I saw you with Sam earlier. Are you two like, dating?”

Smiling back, though mostly at his awkward but friendly persona, I decide Sam won’t mind, “Yup, as of last night, though I’ve known him for a few months now.”

The man doesn’t react other than another smile, “That’s great! Sam’s a good guy.”

“Yeah, he is,” I say quietly and glance to the ground as I smile.

“Oh where are my manners? I’m Chuck by the way,” the man says and holds out his hand.

I shake it, “They call me Gabriel.” I whistle at the dogs and they run to me.

Chuck and I walk inside, the dogs bounding ahead of us. “Well it’s nice to meet you Gabriel. I hope you and Sam are the real deal, since I’ve known him he’s never looked so happy.”

“Nice to meet you too, Chuck. Have a good evening,” I wave and he does too before walking down a hall and answering his phone while I walk up the stairs. I hear “Beck how many time do I have to tell you–” before he turns a corner and I’m out of hearing range.

Opening the door to Sam’s apartment, Hooch and Bones go before me and I close it quietly because he’s turned the lights and TV off. Sam turns around from looking out the window, and I walk over to him. He wraps his hands around my waist from behind, and I lean my head against his chest as we watch the falling snow. When he yawns, I turn and look up to him in the soft light of the street lights from below. His eyes look brown in the yellow light, and they hold care and longing.

Bringing my hand up to his cheek, I gently rub my thumb across his cheekbone. He leans down as I stretch up, and our lips press together softly and slowly. His hands hold my waist to help me balance on my toes, and when we pull away we look into each other’s eyes for a moment. Smiling at the same time, we link fingers and he guides me to his room. I pull off the sweatshirt and crawl into bed after Sam. He lies on his back and I lay with my hands on his chest and my chin on my hands so I can look at him. We talk wordlessly, until his eyes start to droop so I slide off his chest and use his shoulder as a pillow. His fingers card through my hair once, and we fall asleep while the snow dances past the windows.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Gabriel's POV

I wake up to the sound of sniffing, and when I open my eyes Hooch is just about in my face and his nose is twitching rapidly. With a satisfied snort he jumps off the bed and I become aware of the feeling of being pinned down. When I try to move I discover it's not easy, but I manage to turn over and come face to chest with Sam. He tightens his grip and pulls me to him, or would if I weren't already pressed against him. Eventually his arms relax, and he sighs while nudging his head into the pillow.

Normally I'd be plenty happy to fall back asleep, but I slept so much yesterday that I'm wide awake. Deciding to make breakfast, I try to dislodge myself from Sam's hold but his muscles tighten again as he holds me, linking an ankle around one of mine to keep me with him. I smile and stretch my neck to kiss his jaw, and try to move again but this time he slurs out a "Noooo. Stay."

I don't have an argument to that, so I snuggle against the warm gigantor teddy bear that is a sleepy Sam until his alarm goes off. Instinctively he leans over to turn it off, but ends up pressing me into the mattress in the not fun way.

"Gerroffm," I try to say. Sam leans back but rewraps me in his arms. He yawns and raises his eyebrow in question.

"I said, 'Get off of me'."

His lips pull into a sleepy smirk, "As you wish." He rolls away then looks back with coy smile to see my reaction.

"Well I meant when you were smushing me. Come 'ere you," I snark back and use him as a pillow. He laughs and gets out of bed, much to my protest. The complaint has barely left my lips when he scoops me up bridal-style and I wrap my arms around his neck to help. In the kitchen he sets me on the counter, and I don't unlatch my hands. Sam gets the point, and leans in to kiss me, moving between my legs and rubbing circles into my hips with his thumbs.

"Good morning," I mumble against his lips.

Sam licks my bottom lip before sliding his tongue over mine teasingly, "Good morning."

When he moves away I pout, but he ignores me as he looks through the cabinets for breakfast. I enjoy the view as his shirt rides up just enough for me to see a strip of skin above his boxer line. Swinging my legs over the side of the counter, I watch as he picks out a box of Lucky Charms and sets it on the table with two bowls and spoons. After he's grabbed cups, milk, and a bowl of fruit, he turns to me and I make grabby hands at him. He rolls his eyes, but strides over anyway and turns around so I can clamber onto his back. I do so, and lift one hand in the air to point at the food as I say, "Onward majestic moose!"

I hear him huff, but when he sets me down I see him fighting, and losing, to keep his smile contained. We eat quietly, but I slide my foot down his calf at random moments while keeping a straight face, and the first time Sam looks at me strangely, but I keep doing it, trying to be as creepy as possible until we burst out laughing.

"What-ahahah-are you-hahaha-doing?" Sam asks between fits of laughter.

I shrug, "I don't really know. You gave me Lucky Charms which claim to have magical properties. Add awkward morning moments and myself to the mix and who knows what will happen," I waggle my eyebrows at him and he smirks.

"You are one of a kind Gabe," he smiles softly.

"So are you kiddo," I grin back.

"Hey I am not that much younger than you," Sam gives me something I'd call an adoring and amused bitchface.

"But I AM older so you have respect my nickname choices Sam-I-Am," I say and stick my tongue out.

"Well at least I'm more mature," he smirks, and I feign hurt.

"You wound me Sam Winchester! I am a responsible, logical adult."

"You're a candy addicted man who's as easily amused as five year olds," Sam says as he puts away the box of cereal and puts his bowl in the sink.

I do the same, and push Sam against the wall, stretching up on my toes to whisper in his ear, teeth gently scraping the shell as I do so, "Oh I can be very focused when I want to be."

Sam's breath hitched as I nipped down his neck saying, "And you are... very... attention worthy Sam."

His hands run up and down my chest before one slides behind my neck and angles my head for a kiss, "Oh really?"

"Hells yeah," I whisper before bringing his lips down to mine and his fingers clench my, well his, shirt. I bite his lip none too gently, and in response he parts his lips and I lick the roof of his mouth before letting him lead the kiss. His hand on my chest moves to by butt, gripping it through the sweatpants and pulling me towards him. I smirk into the kiss but Sam sucks my bottom lip and it turns into a small moan.

I could swear the look on his face is something between the pride of I-was-able-to-do-that and I'm-going-to-do-worse. Or better. I return his look with do-it-then, and he flips us around so I'm against the wall and presses one of his legs between mine. I have another idea though, so when I raise my leg he gets the idea and picks me up, holding me against the wall with his hands under my thighs and hips pinning mine against the plaster.

Attacking my mouth again, Sam then decides to work his way down my neck, no doubt in return for what I did earlier - but this is a debt I'll gladly repay. When he gets to the spot where he marked me in the truck, he kisses it gently before making it stand out even more and kissing around it while I hum and bite back a groan. He senses this, and that look of determination shapes his features. Sam walks us to the couch, before setting me down and looming over me, legs seeming endlessly long from this angle and the glint in his eye even more alluring.

"I believe this started as my ability to focus so if I may," I smirk and maneuver us so I'm on top of Sam.

He opens his mouth to say something but I cut him off with a kiss to which he responds to by running his hands through my hair and tugging on it slightly. Biting my lip I pull back and waggle my eyebrows at Sam before nipping his collar bone, running a hand up his shirt, exposing the bare skin of his chest, before kissing my way down his stomach. When my lips reach the waistband of pants, I hesitate momentarily, causing his eyes to flutter open.

"Are you sure you're rea-"

"Yes, oh my - Gabriel yeah," Sam nods and closes his eyes as I check for any signs of hesitation. He just wriggles his hips so I pass go and slip his pajama pants down to his knees. He hums in anticipation, so I palm him through his underwear and his hips rise to the friction. With a kiss to his hipbone, I side my finger under the waistband and trail my fingers down his legs, boxers going with them. Sam's eyes snap open and a low moan rumbles in his throat when I run my tongue across the tip of his cock.

Without a warning I take him into my mouth and suck between licks. His hips buck up and I have to hold them down while his fingers tug and slide through my hair as his muscles flex and relax. I continue to lick up his length and hallow out my cheeks, freeing one hand to pump the part I can't fit in my mouth, earning a needy "Gabe". I hum in reply and lick from his balls to the tip and he comes, fingers pulling my hair as I pump him through his bliss. After a few moments of attempting to slow his breathing, Sam looking gone past the point of no return, a hand carefully grabs my chin and leads me into a kiss, and when Sam pulls away I have to smile at the happiness in his eyes.

Sam then detangles his fingers from my hair and moves his hands up to rest above his head as he lies across the length of the couch. After giving him a moment to slow his breathing, I lean over Sam to give him a sweet kiss that he happily returns. Sam gives me a soft smile, looking at me through glazed over eyes before letting out a happy sigh.

"How about a shower before going to work?" I ask softly, returning his smile as I pull Sam off the couch and reach for his hand. We walk to the bathroom together hand in hand, pulling off the clothes that didn't come off while we were on the couch.

He starts the shower and while the water warms up he finds two towels and then pulls me to him, kissing my forehead. When he steps back he pulls back the curtain and takes me into the shower with him. I linger under the warm water, sighing and enjoying the feel of it hitting my back when Sam's turning me against the wall and reaching for my attention wanting dick.

"Sam you don't have to," I manage to say but when he starts stroking me with long lazy pulls I throw my head back and regret it when it hits the wall.

Sam snickers and kisses me, "I want to."

With that, he speeds up the pace and kisses down my neck a best as he can with our height difference. It doesn't take too long for me to come, bucking in to Sam's hand as he brings me though the waves of pleasure. When my legs don't feel so shaky, and I leave the white blurred out space to meet reality, Sam is grinning at me wolfishly and it makes me want to go back to that place of pure contentment.

"I should have guessed you're a loud one," he says, and I gawk.

"I am?"

"Yeah, I'm sure my neighbor will be wondering who was yelling my name at six in the morning. Has no one told you that you're a screamer before?" Sam asks but I can sense the question he is thinking but not saying.

"Well this girlfriend I had once, we got up to some kinky stuff but no she never told me. Besides her I've had a few one night stands which confirmed that I'm pan if not gay, but we didn't exactly have a 'let's talk about it' after moment. So no, you would be the first to tell me that," I say, assuring him that I've gone this far before and that he doesn't have to worry about my v-card.

Sam seems to like that idea, "Well I'm glad it was me who told you. I liked to hear you call out my name," he bit his lip and almost seemed shy confessing this, "And I wouldn't say no to knowing some of the crazier things you've done or can do."

I smirk, this boy was full of surprises, "Samsqautch you have much to learn." He laughs and proceeds to wash my hair for me, doing so with caring attention. I tried to return the favor but it was hard to see what I was doing, so he laughed and rinsed out his hair himself. When we got out of the shower he wrapped me in my towel and ruffled my hair with his, kissing my cheek before going to get clothes with the towel tauntingly low on his hips.

Sam's POV

I manage to find a pair of jeans that are short on me, and a plaid shirt I think will look nice on Gabriel. I get dressed in my usual attire, and bring Gabe his clothes, smiling at his pout when he sees me dressed. I leave him to fix his hair, and take the dogs outside while I wait. When I get back upstairs he's trying to get the sleeves to stay up past his hands, which is adorable because he is so frustrated. Instead, I freeze and take in the sight of him in my clothes; the pants too long and past his heels, the shirt nearly past his butt and low on his neck line.

When he sees me, he just waves his arms helplessly, so I help him roll up the sleeves to a point where they're manageable. He grins up at me, about to say something witty no doubt, but upon seeing my expression he smirks.

"Sam?"

"You look- I like you in my clothes," I say bluntly.

"Too big and loose? I see where y-mphh-"

I cut him off and kiss him deeply, and he flails for a moment before placing his hands on my back. Pulling away I smile, "Do you have everything?"

He grabs his phone and calls Hooch, who leaps to him but goes back and touches noses with Bones in good bye. Gabriel stoops to pick him up but I find myself saying, "He can stay here if he wants. Bones doesn't get to spend much time with other dogs and he's been having so much fun with Hooch I'd hate to take that away from him."

Gabriel considers it, then pats Hooch and tells him to go run off and play, "They grow up so fast," he tells me.

I take his hand, and we go out the door together then into the elevator. Inside, I notice his hand tighten ever so slightly in mine and I frown. "What's wrong?"

He smiles, but glances to the closed doors, "Nothing."

Seeing right through him I brush my free hand through his hair, "A lot of people don't like elevators, you know."

His chin tilts up slightly in defiance, "I'm not scared Sam. I just don't appreciate the idea of the cable snapping and plummeting to my death inside a metal box. Nor do I see the fun in one breaking down and being stuck inside a small space several floors off the ground."

I squeeze his hand and duck my neck to kiss him. Gabe still feels tense, so I rub small circles on his cheek with my thumb, and with a sigh he bites tenderly at my lip. I smile against his lips, and pull him closer when a small gasp startles us and we break apart to look for the sound.

Becky, Chuck's girlfriend who likes to give him crazy plot lines for the books he writes, is grinning widely at us with her hand over her heart. "Sam! I had no idea you have a boyfriend!"

At the intrusion, or perhaps her slightly crazed smile, Gabriel looks between she and I then moves slightly in front of me. Trying to process this, I attempt a neighborly smile to Becky, and an awkward laugh escapes my lips. "Yeah, Gabriel and I-"

"Oh I love the height difference too. Gabriel and Sam, Sam and Gabriel. Sabriel! I ship it, you guys are super cute together," she cuts me off and rambles happily.

Gabe gives me a confused look and I shrug, but thankfully we've reached the lobby so I step out of the elevator and bring him with me because our hands are still linked together. Becky's hands flap at this and I quickly go to the tuck, Gabriel right behind me. Once the truck doors swing closed, we look at each other and laugh.

"So that's Becky," Gabriel states.

"Yeah, Chuck's girlfriend is..." I trail off.

He nods, "Animate? Lively? Likes seeing people happily gay?"

I snort and start the truck, grinning when it comes to life with no complaint. I drive carefully down the slick snow-covered roads and park in my usual spot in front of Heavenly Brews. Following Gabriel inside, I see Balthazar behind the counter with his arms crossed looking very annoyed.

"You could have at least called to say you would be late, or shoot me a text like you used too," the blond tells Gabe who's tying on an apron.

"Sorry Balthy Boo," he says faking sweet and innocent.

Balthazar rolls his eyes, "You're so strange. How'd the art show go?"

Gabriel beams, and I smile too because he's gorgeous when he's so happy. "It was great! I got second place, and some people interested in my work." I can tell by his sly smile that's he's going to tell Balthazar about us so I move closer to him.

"Gabriel that's wonderful!" Balthazar grins at his friend.

"Yeah, that part was pretty great. But the best part was this," Gabriel says then turns around and pulls me down by the shirt and kisses me hard. Even though I knew he'd do something, his sudden action takes me for surprise for a moment before I kiss him back. He pulls away too soon, and smirks at me before aiming his smirk at Balthazar.

The French coffee shop owner wolf whistles, "It's about time! I thought the café was going to burn down a few times with the looks you two always give each other. Tell me everything, but Gabriel please spare me the details you usually like to talk about."

Gabe winks at me, "Well I kissed this one here, who then confessed his undying love for me and I of course agreed to be his boyfriend. We then spent the weekend in each other's laps, watching TV, eating, napping, and various fun activities," with that his eyebrows bounce up and down and Balthazar smirks.

"I take it that one of these fun activities is the reason you were late this morning?"

Gabriel grins, "Of course. Right, Sam-I-am?"

With that he spanks my butt, and I turn red as he smiles at me and Balthazar laughs at us. I look at the clock on the wall and curse, "I'm going to be late, I gotta run Gabe."

He pouts, "Can't you stay here? I'll give you coffee on the house."

"No you won't," Balthazar chuckles as he goes into the kitchen where Luci is yelling at him in rapid French.

We stifle our laughter because he still hasn't found out about our little routine with the tip jar, and I peck Gabriel on the lips. "I'll pick you up after work?"

"I'll be waiting for my rescue," he says and brings me down for a more intense kiss, smirking when he pulls away to go behind the counter. I just wave and walk out to my truck, sulking a bit because he teased me and now we can't follow through with anything.

The school day goes by hazily, several of my students noticing my brighter than normal mood. I even heard a few guys make a joke about getting laid, and I sigh because I'm not that obvious am I? Apparently so, because Ruby smirks at me before she says hello, and continuous to make comments when the students can't hear. It doesn't bother me though, because I'm just looking forward to lying next to Gabriel on the couch while our dogs do silly dogs things, and the TV plays in the background. The image becomes so perfectly lucid by the end of drama club that it's all I can do to hold back a goofy grin until the students leave and I get in my truck, ready to see those golden brown eyes again.


	17. Chapten Seventeen

Sam's POV

Gabriel demanded we go over a few of the dances because I "need to keep my skills sharp." Personally I think he was just using it as an excuse to tease me with touches that aren't even in the choreography. By the end of what had started as a simple mirroring dance, I had him down in a dip where he was smirking at me through a smile. I try not to smirk back as I quickly come up with an idea of revenge for his teasing hands. Leaning down to him, my hair falling forward and brushing his face, I kiss him.

He kisses me back, about to run his hands through my hair when I carefully let go, Gabriel flailing for a minute because he didn't realize I'd lowered him to just a few inches above the floor. I pull away and laugh at his surprised expression before running because I know he's going to chase me.

After he gets his bearings, Gabe scrambles off the floor, "Oh you're gonna get it moose!"

He chases me around the kitchen table, and we both pause he on one side and me on the other. We circle to the left, and I make a dash to the door, running down the hall with Gabriel trying to catch up after closing the door. His laugh sounds behind me as I head for the stairs.

I make it to the second floor before I see someone else while rounding the corner. Chuck barely has time to register it's me and say hello before Gabriel jumps onto my back and I stumble forward.

"Gotcha! Oh heya Chuck," Gabriel says as he latches his legs to me and I hold him up.

Chuck blinks as he takes in Gabe's dramatic appearance before smiling and glancing down the stairwell. "Hey Sam, Gabriel. How have you two been?"

"Sam dropped me on the floor so I chased him in revenge," he says before I can get in a word.

"Hey! You're exaggerating a bit," I try to say in my defense, but when I turn my head to look at Gabriel he pecks me on the lips so I shut up.

Chuck grins at us, but it quickly falls as the sound of footsteps on the floor below echoes to us. "That would be Becky looking for me. I gotta run guys I can't handle her ideas for these two characters in my book. She just keeps suggesting these crazy porn kinks and that has nothing to do with the plot. If she asks I was never here. See you guys later!"

We watch Chuck hurry up the stairs and moments later Becky comes into view. "Have you see Chuck?"

We shake our heads and she frowns, "Oh well if you do, send him to his apartment. You guys are super adorable by the way," she beams as she takes in the sight of me giving Gabriel a piggyback ride.

"Uh thanks Becky. Have you checked the lobby for Chuck?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"No. I don't see why he won't listen to my idea. It's just a few belts and black leather," she says mostly to herself before waving and going down to the lobby.

Gabriel hums in amusement, "You know what? She's got aspirations."  
I laugh and turn to go back upstairs, carrying Gabe who isn't doing much to help me hold him.

When we get back to the apartment, I set him down on the couch and he smirks. His arms wrap around my neck, and his lips brush against my ear, "Guess this means I hunted you, moose."

Swallowing I lean back to shake my head slightly, "You only caught up to me because I have manners and I stopped to talk to Chuck."

"Details. Do I get a rewards for successfully tracking you down? I think I should," he says and a hand slides from the back of my neck down my chest.

"You do?" I smirk and he nods.  
Leaning down like I'm going to kiss him, I tilt my head and blow a raspberry on his neck. With a protest that turns to a squeal, Gabriel bats me away and covers the spot while staring at me with wide eyes.

"You're not ticklish by any chance, are you?" I guess, and he struggles to keep a composed face.

"Of course not."

"Right." I grin and he gulps. Though he tries to get off the couch to run, it's a worthless effort because he was underneath me already and now I'm sitting on his thighs. Holding his wrists in one hand I tickle Gabe's stomach and blow raspberries on his neck until he breaks and... Giggles?

With resignation, he no longer holds back with laughter and snorts. Between bouts of giggling he tries to tell me to stop and free his hands but I keep tickling him until we're both gasping for air from our laughter. Relenting, I sit back and let him catch his breath, and wink when he tries to glare at me as he rubs his abdomen.

"Either you can't take a hint, or you don't know what a reward should be," Gabe says baiting me, sitting up as he does so.

Instead of saying I can take a hint like he wants me to, I say "What are some of the prizes you had in mind?"  
Had the impressed quirk of his mouth not of been so satisfactory, I would have noticed the way he was shifting his weight.

"For starters, this."

Gabriel pushes me back and latches his mouth to mine, roughly pushing his tongue past my lips and dragging his teeth across my lip. I grunt, and as I'm responding he pulls away.

"But obviously that's not how you play the game, so I'll go with your prizes instead of mine," and the guy has the confidence to smirk and get off the couch. I gape after him for a moment before following him to the kitchen.  
He's messing with my phone, and smiles innocently when I raise an eyebrow in question.

"Just thought I would change your ringtone."

Shaking my head, I look for something to make for dinner. "Take-out sound okay to you?"

His phone buzzes and he takes a moment to respond to me. "Ah crap. Balthazar says I need to go early tomorrow to open up shop. We can pick something up and go to my place?"

"Sounds good. Hooch?" I call and he comes into the kitchen.

Gabriel picks him up and I grab my keys, then the two of us walk out of my apartment. I buy dinner, and we watch TV while eating on the couch. A few hours after we ate, I noticed Gabe's eyes starting to close with longer periods of time before they open again.  
"Okay it's bedtime for you," I say and stand up.

Gabriel makes a noise of protest in the back of his throat and falls over on the couch. I stare at him as he pathetically continues to lay slouched on his side with his face on the arm rest. With a sigh I clean up the remains of our meal and feed Hooch. When I go back to him, Gabe hasn't moved. Rolling my eyes, I pick him up and throw him over my shoulder.

"Hey what?"

He must have been asleep because he sounds startled and confused, which I don't blame him for; he fell asleep on the couch and now he's upside down and being moved. I don't respond and set him down on his bed. It's hard not to join him under the sheets when he sleepily smiles and pats the space next to him. Instead I bend down and kiss him goodnight, smoothing his hair and pulling the covers up to his chin. I set him alarm for him and remind him I'll be back to pick him up in the morning, but when I turn around Gabriel is asleep with his hand still in the place he patted the mattress.

Gabriel' POV

Sam drives me to work, even though he doesn't have to be at the school for another two hours. While I clean the table tops and place pastries in the display case, he taps away on his laptop and smiles at me when I look over. We talk occasionally, Balthazar throwing in a few comments here and there until Sam has to leave. I lean over the counter to kiss him goodbye and he waves when he walks out the door.

Balthazar teases me just like yesterday, making jokes about Sam and I, most of them revolving around our height difference and what could benefit from that. I laugh with him and tease him about being single. To my surprise he tells me he's found a girl named Bela and in the midst of my "plaid-wearing giant wooing" they've been on several dates. While he's telling me about her, I feel bad for not being a better friend, but he reassures me its fine and he was the one who didn't tell me.

We spend most of my shift catching up, fewer customers than normal coming in but quiet days happen and I'm grateful. When I mention going with Sam during the holidays Balthazar raises his eyebrows. "Going to see the in-laws?"

I freeze for a fraction of a second, but he doesn't notice. "Actually, yes."

His smirk drops when he notices my serious tone, "Gabriel is there something you haven't told me?"

"I don't think so. You must have forgotten his brother married mine," I grin and hope my words are convincing enough to keep him from wondering.

"You complete ass I thought you and Sam got hitched and didn't let me throw rice at you," he smiles and I know he won't ask about my hesitation earlier.

I'm able to get through the rest of my shift without letting my thoughts show on my face. When Sam picked me up later, Balthazar hummed 'here comes the bride' in my ear. I laughed, and it sounded believable enough, so when I left the shop Balthazar didn't notice anything amiss.

Sam notices how quiet I am on the drive home, and when he asked I told him I'd developed a headache at some point during the day. True to his sweet nature, he makes me tea and tucks me in bed, leaving the TV off and most of the lights off saying something about not making it worse. He tells me to ask if I need anything, and goes to the kitchen to grade papers.

While I'm lying beneath the covers, I can hear the soft sound of pages turning periodically and the muffled scratching of a pen. At one moment I nearly start laughing because of the ridiculous simplicity of it. Sam is in my kitchen grading papers for his students, doing work in my apartment while taking care of me because he thinks I have a headache. Tea is cooling off on the nightstand, I regret taking my socks off because I'm cold now, and a car honks on the street below, when I let myself accept what was bothering me all day.

I want to marry Sam.

The thought terrifies me at the same time it feels just as comfortable as the blanket he tucked around me earlier. I wouldn't march down the hall and get down on one knee right now, but I can see us lasting. It's hard not to. I try to think of one, five, ten years down the road without Sam and I can't. He's walking next to me in the park, playing with our dogs, standing next to me at art galleries, pushing aside the coffee table so we can dance, and sipping black coffee in the corner of the coffee shop.

It's everything I'd ever imagined in my future, but he's everywhere in it. I even picture myself standing and clapping at the end of the play he's been co-directing. And in the midst of my enlightenment I nearly start laughing because this is my life now, Sam in every frame, and I don't find it strange. I've been in relationships before, some serious and some not, but in none of them did I imagine smirking at each other in the mirror when brushing our teeth, or watching the snow fall past the window while we laugh at the crooked snowman we made. Sure, I've been in relationships when it hurt to see the spot on the bed empty in the morning in the weeks after breaking it off, but not this.

It's never been like Sam.

While I alternate pressing my toes to my calves to warm them up, I try not to see Sam grading papers at the table while I make dinner as we ignore the screaming of our adopted kids while the chase each other. It's so domestic, it should be boring, but the thought makes me smile and curl into a ball on my side.

I could walk down the hall right now and tell Sam I realize I love him, but it doesn't feel right. I've only just figured it out myself, and maybe he already knows. If he doesn't then I want my head wrapped around it all first so I can remember his face when I tell him. A sudden flash of Sam's eyes widening and his mouth turning up in a goofy grin as he splutters for a response before kissing me pops into my mind, and I muffle a snort and smile into the pillow.

Later, maybe minutes, possibly hours, Sam hovers in the doorway and I wake up from my half-asleep doze. "You feeling any better?"

A feeling a fondness settles inside me at his soft tone. I nod and reach a hand towards him. Crossing the room, Sam is silhouetted by the faint light of the kitchen and he looks breathtaking. I grab his hand and whisper, "Stay?" I must look pitiful, or something, because Sam squeezes my hand and nods. He goes back down the hall and I hear him messing around in the kitchen before he turns off the remaining lights and comes back into the room. Once he's under the covers I snuggle up to him for warmth, and as he wraps an arm around me and kisses my forehead I smile despite myself.

~*~*~*~

Over the next two weeks Sam has to stay after school longer and help with rehearsals. The students have memorized the dances, and he tells me they are finishing up the final touches before show night. Thankfully it's the night before we're going to Bobby's so we don't have to rearrange our plans. The school is only showing the play twice because it's such a small town, so we don't have to worry.

Though I know he's busy doing job related things, I miss our routine. He can't drive me home anymore, which I understand and don't mind, but then I get home and there's no one to talk to and Hooch doesn't like walking when it's cold outside. I see Sam in the mornings, sometimes only briefly when he grabs a coffee and kisses me in apology because he and Ruby are fixing the set before school so they don't waste time during practice.

Once it's finally opening night, the second show being tomorrow once we've gone, I find Sam picking me up and taking me to the school hours early so I 'don't have to walk in the cold and dark.' However, when we get there Sam all but abandons me as he consults with Ruby, helps with props, and speaks with students. I feel really out of place hovering back stage, and some of the students glance at me then give their friends questioning looks.

I ignore them and make my way to the seats, watching them mill about and play games on my phone. A few minutes later someone sits beside me and I look up to see Ruby narrowing her eyes at me.

"Ruby?," I ask slowly, wondering what I've done to make her give me that look.

I seem to pass whatever test I was under, because she brightens and smiles, "Hello Gabriel! How have you been?"

I shrug, and smile when I see Sam making some big gesture with his arms while he talks to some costumed kids on the stage, "Can't complain. You?"  
She glances between Sam and my smile, "I'm fine. I'm also here for serious reasons. I care about Sam, he's a good guy and he works hard at what he does. So what I'm saying is keep it that way."

I didn't expect to get the best friend, 'break my friends heart I'll break your face' speech from Ruby of all people, but then I suppose they became pretty decent friends over this play. So I grin, "Wouldn't dream of it."

"Good. I've got to go make sure the lights are all in order because Jane keeps forgetting. I hope you enjoy the show, and the view is nice too," she nudges my arm gently with her elbow and winks after looking in Sam's direction. I grin and decide that she's alright too.

Eventually, the curtain goes down and the chatter from behind stage becomes whispers I can't hear as parents and other family members fill the other seats of the small auditorium. I assume Sam is still back stage somewhere, and will stay there the rest of the time so I don't save him a seat. A family sits beside me and a little boy sits next to me. While we wait for the play to begin he gives me a long lecture on why dump trucks are better than planes, and the mother gives me apologetic looks. I just agree with the kid and find it amusing when he just chats away.

Not much later the lights dim, and the mother makes her son be quiet, and I must admit I'm convinced about the dump trucks vs planes. The curtains go up and a spotlight shines on the back of Nick Carraway who is speaking pensively. The play continues, and when I see some of the dances I recognize the ones I helped Sam with. The thought makes me smile, and I'm enjoying the play and how well they're pulling it off.

During intermission, the boy next to me decides to talk about trains, and I find myself laughing because he's so opinionated for a four-year-old. When the play comes back on, I see more dancing Sam and I worked on, and how well he taught the students and pride wells up in my chest. At the end of the play I have a few tears in my eyes, and I stand to clap. People around me do the same, and the play gets the standing ovation I'd seen when I was thinking of the future. When Sam and Ruby walk onstage to bow, he catches my eye and his smiles is everything I'd pictured.

The whole moment is.

Parents start to clear out and Sam finds me in the crowd and leads me back stage, I think a few of the students notice his hand linked in mine once he finally makes his way past the people into the room where the after party is being held. But he quickly lets go and high fives all the students, instead of letting it bother me, I find Ruby and congratulate her. Sam and I stay for a bit longer, but we know we have a long drive tomorrow so we leave before most of the students. None of them miss the way Sam wraps an arm around my waist and waves to Ruby saying, "We're headed home for the night!" I see how comfortable he is with me amongst his students and peers, and think that maybe he sees a future with me too.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Gabriel's POV

We stop by my apartment to pick up Hooch and the duffle I'd packed earlier. After, we go to his place and while he takes the dogs outside I make us sandwiches. When Sam comes back upstairs, we eat in comfortable silence.

Once we've finished we crawl sleepily into Sam's bed, him fumbling with the alarm clock so it will go off earlier than normal. Hooch and Bones jump up onto the foot of the bed and Hooch curls into Bones for warmth. Sam wraps his arms around me and tucks me to his chest, kissing my hair before falling asleep almost immediately. A sleepy smile tugs at my lips, and I snuggle against Sam as I drift off.

~*~*~*~

"And you grabbed the dog food?"

"Yeah it's taken care of. Did you remember to lock your apartment yesterday?"

"Of course. Did we forget that car part Dean was asking for?"

"I don't think so. Could you check?"

I nod and turn around, Hooch and Bones are leaning against our two duffle bags and I tug at the zipper on the one closest to me. With a puff of frustration I unbuckle and lean further over the seat.

Sam makes some noise of protest, but I ignore him as I carefully claw through the contents of Sam's meticulously packed things. When I spot the car part inside the plastic bag he put it in I zip the duffle closed.

"It's there," I affirm and he nods in thanks. We've already been driving for about an hour, but Sam started asking if we had everything. Sighing I look out the window and prepare myself for the day of driving ahead of us. The headlights illuminate the trees on the side of the road, and I'm reminded of the night Sam and I finally admitted our feelings. Smiling, I lean against the window and the soft hum of the engine lulls me to sleep.

When I wake up Sam is humming to the country on the radio and the sun has risen. I sit up in attempt to realign my neck and look around.

"Did I wake you?" He asks apologetically.

"Nah. Where are we now?"

"Baker. You were asleep just over three hours. We'll be crossing into North Dakota soon and from there it's about eight more hours," Sam explains.

I nod and try to stay awake, the car ride seeming slow and it takes effort not to drift back to sleep. We make idle conversation, stop for lunch, and keep driving as the trees pass by. Hours later, Sam turns down a narrow road and after a few minutes a fenced in lot enclosing rows a beat up old cars appears. A rusting sign stating 'Singer's Salvage Yard' is hanging onto the worn metal fence with the force of old will. He parks the truck near a house with an aged porch.

I hop down from the truck and open the door to let the dogs out from the backseat. Hooch hesitates at the height of the jump, so I help him then watch as he trails after Bones around the side of the house.

Following Sam, I carry my duffle as we walk up to the porch. He's just made it to the first step when the door opens and an older man appears in the doorway.

"Good to see you Sam," the man nods at Sam then glances at me, "Gabriel?"

"Yup. Nice to meet you," I smile and follow him inside. Bobby grunts, and I see he's not a fan of formalities.

So much for trying to impress the family with manners.

Mentally shrugging, I whistle as I enter the room. Old books lay open in ancient languages, Sanskrit, Latin, Coptic, Classical Greek, and something that looks like Nahuan.

"Is this Nahuan? It has a bit of a Pochutec slang to it," I ask, craning my neck to read the old Aztecan language.

Bobby regarded me for a moment, seemingly surprised with my question. "Yeah, it is. How do you know about Pochutec?"

Sam seemed to be about to ask the same thing, so I glanced at him before I answered. "I had a friend who worked in a small museum. I have a knack for picking up languages, so she asked me to help her and I suppose it stuck."

Bobby nods thoughtfully, "Well maybe you can help me with this then."

He clears his throat then looks at Sam, "You know this house Sam. I've only got the three rooms and Dean and Cas are in the one. So you two have to bunk in Sam's old room."

"That's fine. Come on," Sam smiles at Bobby then tilts his head towards the stairs, motioning for me to follow.

We pass three doors, two bedrooms and a bathroom, before entering the last room in the hall. A queen size bed and dusty chest sit against the walls. Sam places his duffle on the bed and turns around.

"I didn't know you were a history geek," Sam says, and he smiles.

"Guilty. It was from time in New York," I say quietly.

His face falls and I drop my duffle. "Hey," I whisper as a wrap my arms around his waist, "I know it wasn't a pretty time for me. But I got through and now I'm here. Don't let it bother you."

He relaxes a bit and returns the hug. Trailing my fingertips lightly up and down his back, I tilt my head back and smile up at him. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I would think you were upset I haven't told you about my history expertise."

Sam chuckles and runs a hair through his hair, "No, no. I was just surprised you don't seem like a history nut."

I smirk, "Well don't Moose like nuts?"

He turns red but laughs anyway, leaning down to whisper in my ear. "They eat mostly leaves but I'd be inclined to make an exception."

Sam leans down to kiss me, and I let him lick his way into my mouth. He bites my lip, and as he’s turning us to the bed I pinch his butt. He yelps and steps back with wide eyes, confused and giving me a strange look. I snort and double over laughing as he pouts and rubs his backside. Pretending to wipe tears from my eyes, I walk towards him. Sam bites his lip and tries to glare at me, but fails when I slide my hands up his chest.

As his hands cup my cheeks we hear the front door open, and the unmistakable sound of my brother’s gravelly voice travels upstairs. I freeze and Sam notices.

“What?”

Glancing at my feet I make a vague hand gesture towards the door and mutter, “He probably hates me for not getting him away from our family.”

“Hey, hey, no. None of that, he was super excited when you two talked on the phone remember?” Sam tucks of piece of hair behind my ear.

I nod and smile then follow him downstairs. Castiel is talking to Bobby, and Dean is grabbing a beer from the fridge. At the sound of our footsteps on the stairs they turn to us. Dean nods at Sam, handing him a beer as they lean against the counter. I turn my head to my little brother, who has a strange expression on his face.

“Gabriel.”

And then he’s wrapping me in a hug, and I’m aware of all the eyes on us. I hug back just as hard, and he starts rambling, much like he did on the phone. “When you left I just knew he was going to go after you – and then Raphael started – and mom couldn’t handle things and–“

“It’s okay kiddo, I’m here,” I say and he calms down, steps back and nods.

“You should know, mother moved all of them. She said the house had too many demons, you know her. I can give you the new address if you’d like,” Cas say seriously.

“It’s about time I check in on the twins. How old are the lil’ scamps now anyway?” I ask, feeling horrible that I don’t know.

“Thirteen. They mostly wonder about dad,” he says with a grimace.

“We ought to tell them there’s no use looking for him, he didn’t want to be found,” I say and Bobby breaks the conversation.

“Dinner’ll be done in a few moments. One of you set the table.”

With that, everybody got into motion, moving about the kitchen as dinner was finished. We fell into easy conversation between bites, Dean and Bobby talking about cars, Castiel and I catching up. When Dean asked me what I do for a living, I smile and say I’m an aspiring artist, but for now I’ve settled for serving coffee to a particular moose.

Dean glanced at Sam then back to me and his eyes glinted when he made the connection. “So technically, you’re a barista,” he stated and raised an eyebrow to Sam as if daring his younger brother to say his assumption was wrong. I shrug, and watch Dean’s actions.

Turning to Sam, Dean grinned, “So he’s the barista you told me about? Forgot to mention he’s a dude?”

Though his tone was joking, the mood at the table shifted. Sam’s jaw went slightly side to side, then pursed his lips, “Yeah Dean, Gabriel is my boyfriend.”

Sam wraps an arm around my shoulders. Cas blinks and tilts his head to the side, looking at me with a intrigued expression on his face. Dean’s smirk falls into a gaping mouth which could resemble a confused fish. The silence is broken when Bobby hums and says, “Well it’s about time you found someone Sam. We were starting to worry you’d end up a grumpy old dog hoarder.”

Dean laughs and Castiel congratulates me on getting over my so called ‘trust issues’. I remind myself to ask Sam what the moment of awkwardness was all about later, and enjoy the meal. As I’m talking to my little brother, I can’t help but feel bad for not being there, for running. But he assures me he’s fine and that he’s happy to see me again, so I do my best not to linger on it.

 

Sam’s POV

After eating, Dean starts bitching about my choice of trucks, griping about taking a look at it. I follow him outside, leaving Gabe and Cas to catch up. He mutters something about the cold, and I bring him a beer as he messes around under the hood.

“So you’ve got yourself a boyfriend,” he says as he frowns at whatever he’s looking at, then reaches for a different tool.

I smile and look down at my hands, “Yeah. He’s pretty great.”

Dean looks up and scrutinizes me, seeming to find what he was looking for because he nods slightly and leans against my truck. “And you’re happy with him?”

I don’t have to think about it, that answer is a resounding yes. “Yeah, I am.”

Dean bites the inside of his cheek then turns back to the truck, “Good. Enough of this sappy chick-flick stuff get your butt over here and make yourself useful.”

And with that, everything felt normal again. I shine the flashlight where Dean tells me to, and after an hour the truck doesn’t make crazy noise and so far it’s turning on and off without problems. I thank him, and he tells me that’s what big brothers are for. We go back inside to warm up, and we find Cas reading by the fire as Bobby and Gabriel discus the ancient writing they’re craning their necks over.

Dean takes a seat next to his husband, trying to annoy Cas as he reads. I pull up a chair next to Gabriel, listening to him explain the different dialect of the Pochutec Aztecan. He speaks animatedly, and at some point I stop hearing what he’s saying as I watch his hands flicking in his usual gestures. I don’t realize he’s talking to me until he pokes my nose.

“Um, sorry. What?” I ask sheepishly, yawning and looking for a clock. Bobby is going up the stairs, and Cas and Dean are nowhere to be seen.

Gabriel smirks, “I said, ‘Like what you see?’”

I smile and kiss his forehead, “You know it. I guess I zoned out.”

“I’ll say. Just for that you can carry me up the stairs,” he says as if it makes perfect sense.

As I’m spluttering out a response, Gabriel jumps on my back and I shut up. He kisses my neck as we go on the stairs, whispering things that make my face turn red. When I shut the door behind us, I drop him on the bed and climb on top of him, and he grins. I tell him to be quiet because the walls are very thin, and start sucking on his neck. In retaliation, he waggles his eyebrows and opens his mouth as he draws in air. I quickly clamp my hand over his mouth, nose scrunching when he licks my palm.

“I’m serious Gabe, be quiet,” I whisper.

He tries to mumble something under my hand, but I shake my head and use my other hand to unzip his jeans. He gasps when I pull them down to his knees, his underwear going with them. I kiss his neck as I work him with my hand, loving the muffled moans he’s doing nothing to silence under my hand. I shush him and rut against his leg, biting back a groan at the friction. I shift downwards, still covering his mouth with my hand as I lick up the length of his cock. Gabriel’s back arches off the mattress as I take him into my mouth, sucking as I massage his hip with my other hand.

He whines in the back of his throat, and when my tongue swipes over the slit a muffled ‘Sam!’ is called out as he comes. After laying there in blissful peace, he whispers, “Your turn big boy,” and returns the favor as I have to keep myself quiet. After, we lay panting on top of the sheets, I reach over and smooth back his hair, planting a kiss on his lips with a soft smack.

He grins and lets out a short breathy laugh, “You’re something special Sammich.”

“That’s a new one,” I smile and pull him to my chest, draping a leg over him as I tuck my face into his neck. He hums and runs his fingers through my hair, pulling the sheets over us and whispers goodnight.

~*~*~*~

In the morning nobody comments on our activities last night, so I assume none of them heard. We spend the day lounging about until Bobby declares he’s going on a beer run. At that point Dean and Cas drive in the Impala, probably on their way to a bar. Gabe and I stay at the house until he gets bored and starts bothering me as I’m trying to read.

“Let’s play hide and seek!”

I look up at the sudden exclamation as Gabriel runs off the find a jacket. Once he returns tugging the sleeves on, I say, “But there’s only two of us. And it’s cold out.”

“Don’t be a party pooper. It’ll be fun! Grab a jacket, c’mon,” and with that he’s setting my book down and pulling me to the door. I manage to snatch my coat from the peg on the wall before he’s pushing me out of the house.

“Okay now hide and I’ll count. You have sixty seconds now go on shoo,” he waves his hand towards the rows of broken down cars.

I shake my head at my ridiculously spontaneous boyfriend and look for a hiding spot amongst the cars. When I find an old one I climb inside and duck down so he won’t see me. A few seconds pass and I hear him shout, “Ready or not, I’m going moose tracking!”

Rolling my eyes in exasperation, I wait for him to find me. He passes me twice and I have a hard time trying not to laugh as he puts his hands on his hips and looks around. My knee starts to cramp up and I shift, but end up hitting my elbow and cursing as pain shoots up my arm. Gabriel walks over and taps on the window.

“Sir,” he says and pretends he’s writing a ticket, “Do you know how illegal it is not to have your seatbelt on?”

“Shuddup,” I mumble as I rub my elbow, awkwardly clambering out of the car. Gabriel cackles as pokes me in the side. I tell him to go hide and he skips off singing some 80’s pop song. I count for a minute then walk between the cars, looking for the golden eye man as I go.

As I’m passing a rusty station wagon a hand flashes out a jabs me in the chest. “You’re it!”

I turn around to see Gabriel running away and I go with the game change, needing to move to warm up. I’m too busy following him to notice the other returning. It doesn’t take me long to catch up and Gabe has time to turn around, his eyes widening comically as he sees me right behind him before he trips. I stumble onto him and we burst out laughing. I pin him down and start running my fingertips over his abdomen, smirking when he snorts and giggles.

“Sam stop, ahaha, please, ahahaha,” he says between bouts of laughter as I tickle him. When I finally relent he shoves me off of him and pokes my cheek. “You’re an ass.”

I stick my tongue out at his comment. He just punches my arm and ruffles my hair, and I look up to see Cas, Dean and Bobby looking very amused and slightly amazed at my display of affection. Laughing I cup my boyfriend’s cheeks and pull him in for a kiss, smiling when I pull away. He’s smiling also, and I feel surrounded by family. The happiness swirls inside of me as I press a kiss to his forehead and stand up, pulling him to his feet. Dean just winks as me as we go inside, and I just tug Gabriel closer, because I can and I want him by my side laughing and doing stupid things forever. I kiss him once more as we get inside, mirroring his smile and loving how he makes me feel.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Sam’s POV

I wake up shortly after the sunrise and try to go back to sleep. After laying still for a few moments I give up and shift so I can look at Gabriel. He’s curled on his side facing me and had been tucked under my chin. Stirring in the loss of warmth, he scoots closer to me and makes a whining noise. Smiling, I stroke his hair and lightly trail my fingertips over his arm and side. He sleepily protests and turns over, curling into a ball. I wait and try not to laugh as he mutters nonsense and tries to wrap the sheet up past his head.

“Wake up you turtle,” I whisper and kiss where I think his forehead is under the sheet.

Gabe stirs again and pokes his head out from under the sheet. A bleary eye tries to glare at me and he mumbles incoherently while he wraps his arms and leg around me in a tired attempt to keep me still and use me as a pillow. When his head has settled on my chest I give up and rub his back as he sleeps. When he stirs again a couple hours later, I can hear Cas, Bobby, and Dean in the kitchen. Gabriel blinks in the mid-morning light and I greet him.

“Hello sleeping beauty,” I smirk.

“Too early. Just woke. Don’t be ass,” he groans and stretches.

I laugh and get up, dragging the sheets away from him. He shivers and gets up to go through my bag, pulling out a sweatshirt and putting it on. Once he decides it’s warm enough, Gabe pecks me on the cheek and goes down the stairs as I follow.

Dean is whistling as he flips pancakes, Castiel is staring seriously at a crossword puzzle, and Bobby is pouring mugs of coffee. Gabe takes one wordlessly and slumps into a seat. Cas rolls his eyes at his brother while Dean starts making another batch of pancakes. Bobby hands me coffee and I grab plates for everyone.

As Gabe adds several spoonfuls of sugar to his coffee, Cas asks for help on the crossword puzzle, then writes a word before he finishes his question. Dean brings over a large stack of pancakes as he and bobby take their seats. We eat quietly, talking between mouthfuls. Gabriel slowly joins the conversation as he wakes up, still resting his chin on the palm of his hand. He eats more pancakes than I’d give him credit for, and Dean seems to respect that as they end up nearly eating more food than Bobby, Cas and I together.

Bobby leaves the table first, with the claim that he has work to do but a few moments later I hear the TV. Cas and Dean leave next, Cas in search of his book that Dean hid and Dean following to make sure he doesn’t find it. By the time they’ve gone Gabriel is awake and looking around the kitchen. I notice him studying the few decorations with a strange look on his face.

“What?”

He shakes his head and smiles, “Nothing. It’s just been a few years since I’ve had an actual Christmas, with decorations and people. Balthazar is more of a New Years’ bar hopper type.”

I rest my hand on his and nearly flinch, “Your hand is cold,” He shrugs so I take both of his in mine and try to warm them as I speak, “I want this to be your favorite holiday break.”

He beams, “It already is. My hands are still cold by the way, maybe I just run cold. Or you’re abnormally warm-blooded.”

“This better?” I take his hands before he can react and sit on them.

He tries to pull his hands away and ends up with his face on my thighs, “Stop it Samsquatch I need those to eat!”

I eat some of his pancakes and he glares before biting my leg. “Ow! What the hell Gabe?”

“Don’t take food from me in the morning. Especially sugary food,” he shrugs and dramatically inspects his freed hands before eating the remains of his breakfast. I can hear Dean laughing, and wonder if Cas has asked some obvious question in that serious way of his.

I poke him in the side, “Hurry up.”

He sticks his tongue out at me and clears his plate. We go sit on the couch and watch in amusement as Cas and Dean have some sort of strangely intense staring contest before Dean breaks it and retrieves the book from behind a curtain. Bobby calls Gabe over for confirmation on what he’s translating. Cas settles into his book and Dean takes a seat next to me. We sit in comfortable silence, the only sounds being the pages turning as Cas reads and the mummers of Bobby and Gabriel. Just as I’m considering finding a book to read, Dean speaks.

“C’mon. I’m gonna show you how to fix that piece of crap next time it breaks down.”

I resist the urge to roll my eyes at his words because his eyes give away he has something else to talk about. “Gee thanks,” I say and stand, Gabe glancing up to smile when our eyes meet before going back to the papers on Bobby’s desk.

I follow Dean outside, regretting not grabbing a jacket as the wind howls past. When he stops on the porch my suspicions are confirmed, and I wait for him to speak.

“So. You couldn’t stop staring and smiling like a dork. It was a whole hour of some chick-flick dopey love scene.”

“Ever seen yourself around Cas?” I counter. “What’s your point anyway?”

Dean sets his shoulders, though it’s probably against the cold as the wind runs past. Looking at the sky, I see clouds rolling in, grey and promising snow. My brother nods once to himself, then smiles, half smirk and half genuine care. I feel like that represents him pretty well, in retrospect.

“My point is, if you like it you better put a ring on it,” his eyebrows going up though he keeps a straight face.

I snort, “Beyoncé, Dean really?”

“Just trying to get through those locks of hair. If it takes pop lyrics to do so, then I’m the best brother ever for doing it. Can you see his halo?” By this point Dean’s smirking, and I’m surprised he knows two Beyoncé songs, even if they’re older.

“Okay enough with the lyrics,” I huff and he laughs.

“Okay, but seriously Sam. You’re happy, so why not?” He asks, squinting his eyes a bit.

I open and close my mouth, hands at a loss at what to do. “I’ve thought about it,” I finally say.

“Then what is it?”

I sigh and shake my head.

“Is it–”

“No, it isn’t Jess. It’s nothing really. I don’t know, Dean. You, you approve of us right?” I ask, unsure of his answer though he had seemed fine.

“Well, I wouldn’t be having this sappy, ‘go get that ring’ moment with arctic winds freezing my ass off if I didn’t,” Dean smiles.

We’re silent for a moment, and I picture Gabe in a tuxedo as we smile at each other at the altar, I see him showing off his ring to Balthazar at the coffee shop, and Ruby squealing when she hears the news. Yeah, there’s nothing to worry about. The smile reaches my face, “Be my best man?”

“No shit. We done here?”

“Yeah, I need to go in before my fingers turn blue.”

“I’m more worried about other things,” Dean smirks.

“Gross,” I say and we enter the house laughing.

Inside, Gabriel is laying across the couch and teasing Cas about something that happened years ago. I sit next to him and he shifts automatically to steal my warmth.

“Sheesh Sam, you’re freezing! I think I’ll take my chances with the fire,” he exclaims and pretends to shift towards the hearth.

I wrap my arms around him and he leans back against me, still making quips as he relaxes into my side. Dean winks at me while Gabe isn’t looking, and I smile into the golden hair of the man by my side. I sigh contently, and study Gabriel. Tomorrow I’m going to find a ring for him, and it has to match his personality. A challenge, but as I sit with the people I call family, I know it is beyond worth it.

~*~*~*~

The next day, I make some excuse to get out of the house and Dean gives me an thumbs up as I get in my truck and drive into town. The first shop I stop at doesn’t have anything I like, and nothing Gabriel would want, so I decide to go to Sioux Falls. In the city I notice several big name jewelry stores. I walk into Jared and look into several of the cases, not seeing anything that catches my eye.

“Are you looking for an engagement ring?” A young lady asks with a soft smile.

“Um, yeah actually. I’m not sure what to be looking for,” I admit and she gives me knowing look.

“That’s quite alright. Do you have a price range in mind?”

“Probably something cheap. I’m a teacher in a small town, so you tell me,” I laugh lightly and she joins.

“Okay. We still have a fair collection for you,” she leads me over to a different case of rings, “What is she like? Would she like something more eccentric or laid back?”

“He’s a wild card,” I say and she doesn’t hesitate to nod.

“No need to worry about diamond size then, that’s good. You should see how long some guys take to pick a ring because they want a big cheap diamond. Lucky for you, it should be easier now,” she smiles and I send a silent thank you for her not over reacting. She picks out a few gold and silver bands and explains the karats and prices of each. As she’s putting the one’s I’ve said no to, one on the corner of the case catches my attention.

“Could I see this one, please?” I ask, and hope it’s what I think it is.

“Absolutely! That’s a beautiful ring, I’m surprised it isn’t as popular as some of the others,” she says as she grabs the one I pointed to and sets it on top of the counter.

It’s gold, with light engraved strokes on it. I pick it up and turn it around and I see a small feather etched around the ring. It’s perfect, and reminds me of the painting Gabriel was showing at the art show of the weekend we first started dating. “This, this is perfect,” I say and I have no doubt I look kind of stupid as I stare at the ring with a smile on my face.

“If only everyone was in love like you. You really care, it’s touching. What size we you looking for?” She asks and I tell her I don’t know.

“Well, I suggest getting one that you think is close, then ask. Once he says yes, come back and I’ll get you the exact size. Sound good?”

 

Gabe’s POV  
Sam spends forever in town, so Cas tells me everything that’s happened to him over the years. When he gets to the part of the story involving Dean, I see how much they care for each other, and I feel like it isn’t my place to play the big brother questioning role when I was around. Dean seems like he’s good for Cas though, so I let it go and apologize again for not being about to make it to their wedding. Cas lights up as he tells me all about it, and I really wish I had gone.

Once he’s done, he looks at me expectantly and I look at my hands. Taking a moment to decide if I should skip some parts or not, I tell him the shorten version I told Sam. Cas looks angry when I tell him about our older brother, and I’m glad to say he’s going to be in jail for a long time. At this, my younger brother looks relieved and asks about my painting. I pick up my story, and when I tell him about the not-so-accidental-ended-up-being-a-date dinner after the art show with Sam he smiles.

“You were always a romantic, though a bit twisted sometimes,” he gives me a pointed look and we laugh over some of the strange romantic gestures I had made as a teen.

“You and Sam look good together,” Cas says after a beat of silence. It sounds less like an observation, and more like a question.

“I’d certainly hope so,” I joke, but neither of us laughs. I sigh. It’s going to be one of those conversations.

“He’s the only one who’s stuck with me for this long. And the only one I’d want to keep being with, you know?” I say quietly.

Castiel nods and tilts his head, “Then why do I feel like you’re always ready to take a step back?”

I rub my hands together, “Actually kiddo, I like where I stand. Sure, the whole real relationship thing took some getting used, with only Kali to compare to, but I’m not planning on going anywhere."

Once I’ve said I know it’s true. Sure, knowing it might not work out is scary as hell, but if things go south I plan on enjoying it while it lasts, and doing whatever I can to make it last as long as possible. Cas stares at me for a moment, blue eyes unnaturally observant, until says, “I just got you back. Don’t go off again.”  
I put a hand on his shoulder, “No worries Cassandra.”

He glares at me as I smile and get up to stretch. As I’m in the kitchen looking for something to satisfy my sweet tooth, I hear the truck pull up to the house. A few moments later a pair of arms circles around me, and I lean against Sam. He sways us back and forth before spinning me around. I lean up to kiss him, and just as our lips meet Bobby says, “Not in my kitchen boys. Take your hanky-panky upstairs.”

We break away laughing and I go back to searching for candy. I finally find a bag of something promising on a top shelf of a cabinet. I mentally groan and stare at it while formulating a plan to get it down. Just as I decide dragging a chair over would be best, Sam places the bag in my hands and I note they are sea-salt toffees. I quirk an eyebrow a Sam, and he gives me a variation of a bitchface. We eat the toffee at the table; well I eat most of it.

After, Sam and I make spaghetti because we were in the kitchen and Dean said it meant supper was on us. It takes a bit of improvisation because Bobby didn’t have any tomato sauce, but the final product is edible and no one complains. Dinner is a homey affair, and we drink, talk, and laugh long after we’ve finished eating. Bobby is the first to leave the table, claiming he’s going to bed because he’s rising early tomorrow. Cas is next, wanting to finish his book. I leave Sam and Dean to crawl into bed, waiting for Sam to come upstairs and keep me warm. About half an hour later he joins me, and I tuck into him to stop shivering.

That night I fall asleep slowly, hearing Sam’s breathing even out before I drift off. I dream that we’re the figures in my painting, I the angel with ruined wings and missing halo. Sam helps me to my feet, ignoring the devastation of my lost glory and smiling at me. We walk along, my feathers turning gold before falling off one by one and becoming autumn leaves. Sam and I take turns chasing each other through the forest, the bright leaves crunching beneath our feet and making a canopy above us. We come across a creek, the water shining in the fall sun.

Sam and I run across, going to the other side and inspecting the new side of the woods. As we walk, Bones and Hooch appear before us, barking and chasing each other between the trees. The two dogs take off, and on a silent agreement Sam and I chase after them. We run far enough into the woods that the leaves beneath us turn to dirt, then the trees thin out and grass slowly makes an appearance. Suddenly the trees stop all together, and the wild grass gives way to a clearing in the woods. Scatted throughout the small meadow are little flowers. What stops us though, is the cottage that sits on the edge of the far end of the meadow. We go towards it, finding the dogs on the porch waiting to be let in. I shrug and Sam tries the door knob. It opens, and we walk past the welcome mat.

Inside we find a mixture of the furniture in both of our apartments, as well as things I’ve never seen before. Sam and I walk from room to room, speechless. Frames on the walls and shelves show pictures of us from now and into a future that hasn’t happened. There are variations of Sam and I with and without the dogs, in different places and some had obviously been taken on a phone and printed. I find one in a sleek black frame that shows Sam and I in tuxedos, smiling at each other and unaware of the camera.

Sam walks up behind me and kisses my cheek, but when I turn to give him a proper kiss he’s gone. As I look around, the house distorts around me and I’m in the woods again. They are darker this time, colors faded and sunlight grey and hidden behind the trees. As I walk, I feel a weight on my shoulders and I turn around. The burnt and torn wings are back, and dragging helplessly on the ground. I sit down and inspect them, amazed to find it doesn’t hurt, but I can control them.

Taking a deep breath, I stand and try raising my wings. They comply, and I move them until I’m in the air. Flying is hard, and not as enjoyable as I’d hoped. I search for Sam, and spot him by the creek, kneeled over and sobbing. Landing beside him, I ask what’s wrong and he looks at me then points across the water. I see Bones curled around Hooch, and somehow I know he’s dead, Bones whining in mourning.

“I thought you were gone, and Hooch just collapsed,” Sam is able to say before breaking down.

Just as I’m about to comfort him, I’m woken. I blink and look around startled. Sam is looking at me with concern. I take a few breaths and try to make sense of what I just saw. Sam senses I don’t want to talk about it, so he runs his fingers up and down my back until I relax. Though the gesture reminds me of the wings, I’m assured by his touch. I move closer to the reality Sam brings, and swear to never forget it. The thought sit well with me, and I’m able to fall asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the second to last chapter, but there will be an epilogue no worries!


	20. Chapter Twenty

Gabriel’s POV

The days pass similarly, but comfortably. By the time it’s Christmas Eve, I’m sure I’ve spent more time curled up by the fireplace than my whole life combined. Sam doesn’t mind lying on the floor with the dogs by us – Bobby barely tolerating them in the house, much less the couch. It’s been great, though Sam and Dean have been sharing a lot of those strange sibling-telepathy conversations, and frankly, I’d likely to know what the buzz is about.

“Gabe?”

I blink and look away from the fire to see Sam looking at me pointedly. “What?”

Smiling softly, Sam kisses my temple, “Everyone’s at the table. Let’s go eat.”

I nod and we walk to the kitchen, Dean giving Sam a questioning glance. Sam minutely shakes his head no, and I make a mental note to ask about it later. Bobby and Dean made dinner, and Cas beats me to thanking them. We dig in and tell stories about our past Christmases, and I pitch in a few strange gifts I’ve gotten.

“I don’t know what was in her head, but Kali once gave me this fake blade made of soda cans. I’m positive she was high at the time, because she told me to smite the demons of Hell. Then she puked and I spent the night making sure she didn’t choke and croak,” I roll my eyes and smile as the others laugh.

Dean leans forward, “She sounds crazy. Good thing you’ve got Sam now, huh?”

Sam looks at his brother then me, and I put an arm around his shoulder, “Wouldn’t trade him for any other moose,” I say and kiss Sam.

Dean looks appeased, and Bobby shakes his head. Cas tilts his head, “I don’t understand. Sam is not a hoofed mammal.”

The rest of us laugh while Dean whispers in Castiel’s ear who then nods. The story telling continues as food disappears from the plates and beer bottles empty. Sam claims to have one last thing to wrap, so while he’s gone I listen to Bobby talk to Dean about one of the cars in the lot. Dean goes upstairs first, followed shortly by Cas, so Bobby and I talk until Sam returns. When he does, Bobby sticks around long enough to say he’s too old to be up so late making small talk. We laugh as he goes upstairs, then take care of the dogs and call it a night.

“Hey G–oof!”

I cling to his back, surprised I was able to jump on him without toppling us both over. He adjusts to hold me easier then tries turning to look at me. I smirk, “Carry me?”

He nods and turns the lights off on the small tree. The presents beneath it, though few in number, circle it nicely and the sight makes me smile. Sam carries me upstairs and sets me on the bed, throwing me pajamas to change into. He climbs into bed after me, and we whisper sweet nothings back and forth for hours. When the pauses between whispers lengthen and it’s hard to keep our eyes open, Sam smiles and cups my cheek.

“I love you,” he whispers and kisses me gently.

I look into his eyes, and smile broadly, “I love you too Sam.”

He laughs breathlessly and pulls me closer, tucking my head against his chest. I wrap and arm around his waist, and we whisper back and forth until we fall asleep.

~*~*~*~

“Rise and shine Sammy!” A voice calls from the doorway and I grab the pillow and pull it over my head.

Sam sits up, causing me to roll onto my back away from the warm part of the mattress I had been enjoying. I sigh, shoving off the pillow to see Sam rubbing his eye and Dean smirking bemusedly from the doorway. “Wake up time. C’mon it’s Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas Samsquatch,” I say and ruffle his hair, hearing Dean sigh and walk away.

He laughs and pushes me flat, kissing up my neck to my lips before ruffling my hair in return. We go downstairs in our PJ’s still laughing and further mess up each others’ hair as we go. Sam gets a better shot at mine, seeing as his height is an unfair defense system for his hair.

We tumble into the kitchen, Sam holding me in a gentle headlock as he tries to make my hair stick out in all directions. Nobody comments as we split to grab coffee and sit down. I take some pancakes and cover them with toppings, laughing at Dean who’s eating pie for breakfast. Cas is hunched over a bowl of health cereal and staring into the flakes tiredly, and with such intensity I nearly ask if he’s seeing the whole universe or the meaning of life. He snaps out of it a few moments later with a yawn and blinks and I smirk, knowing he’s a deep sleeper so he was kept up last night.

After we eat, the five of us move to Bobby’s family room and sit on the couch and floor. I take a spot by the fire and Bobby makes a comment about being cold. I tell him I’m Jack Frost and we laugh as presents are handed out. Bobby got a rifle and two old books, something that looks like Oscan and Lycian. Dean gets a scale model of a 1967 Impala and framed photograph from Cas. The photo is amazing, the two of them sitting on park benches, backs to whoever took the photo. A set of books is given to my brother, and Dean gives him a silver watch along with a picture of pizza which they laugh about. We don’t get it, but the two think it’s hilarious. Sam gets a note from Dean, which he doesn’t read out loud and glares at him afterwards. He picks up my present and pretends to guess.

“Just open it already Sam-I-am,” I nudge him with my elbow and he rips off the wrapping.

Sam stares at it for a moment, speechless. I see him smile at the small figures of Bones and Hooch that I added in the snow by the creek bank. He looks at me, gaping, “Gabriel this is…” he shakes his head.

“Remember when I changed the ringtone on your phone? I also sent those pictures you took and decided to paint it,” I explain and he nods, turning the painting to show Bobby, Dean, and Castiel.

The nod appreciatively, Cas speaking up. “I knew you were artistic, but this is wonderful. You should be getting offers.”

I shrug, “I’m happy with what I’ve got. Thank you Cassie,” he clamps his lips in a straight line and I turn my attention back to Sam.

“It’s amazing Gabe. Here.”

He hands me a medium sized box with a large bow on it. I raise an eyebrow and everyone looks at me expectantly while Sam shifts on his knees. Once I’ve gotten the wrapping off, I look inside and dig around in the soft decorative tissue paper. I glance to Sam who’s on one knee, and give him a questioning look before digging back through the box. My fingers brush against something smooth and I grab it, pulling out a cherry Ring Pop that has ‘look up’ written on the wrapper.

I look at Sam and he’s reaching for his pocket and pulling out a small box.

“Gabriel Greyson, will you marry me?” Sam smiles as he opens the box to reveal a gold band.

I gape and drop the Ring Pop; it falls back into the colored tissue paper. I pay it no mind as I stare and Sam and try to keep myself from shouting. I’m freaking out, everything in me shouting ‘run run run,’ but instead of away, it’s to. And I’m ready to cross the finish line.

Just as Sam starts to look uncertain I grab his hands. “Absolutely, Sam Winchester,” I say, pulling his hands forward so he’s closer and kiss him, “I love you, moose.”

Sam grins widely, mirrored by me, and kissing me again but it’s hard because we’re smiling so much. After our moment Dean says that was an acceptable chick-flick moment and the three congratulate us. Sam puts the ring on my finger and it’s a bit big, so we decide to go to the store on our way out of town in a few days.

“You’re making an honest woman of me, Sam-I-Am,” I smirk and he shakes his head as the others watch us in amusement.

“Oh just eat the candy,” he says.

I lean over and whisper in his ear, “I can think of other things I’d like to suck on more.”

While Sam splutters a response, the others laugh as he turns red. The rest of the day we drink hot chocolate and eat dessert food as we watch Christmas movies on the couch. Dean calls watching A Christmas Story first, and says “You’ll shoot your eye kid,” with such enthusiasm we all end up doubled over in laughter.

When Sam and I crawl under the sheets, I can’t deny it’s been the best Christmas of my life, and probably the best day. I tuck myself against Sam and we whisper goodnight back and forth.

I get the last say, with a “Sleep tight fiancé,” and with Sam smiling into my hair I fall asleep.

 

Sam’s POV

“So what did you change Sam’s ringtone to?” Dean asks then takes a bite out of his burger.

Gabriel smirks and pulls out his phone, “Glad you asked.”

A few moments after he taps on his phone, mine starts vibrating and then 50 Cent is singing “I'll take you to the candy shop, I'll let you lick the lollypop. Go 'head girl don't you stop keep going 'til you hit the sp–”

Dean snorts and then coughs around his mouthful of food, and Cas watches as I scramble to get my phone out of my pocket and turn it off. When I look at Gabriel he’s smirking and raising an eyebrow in challenge. I decide right then not to change it, because he probably know songs that could be a lot worse. I just have to remember to turn my sound off when I’m at work.

Bobby grumbles something about music these days being crap, and Dean points a chip at Gabriel. “You’re alright man.”

Gabe takes in the approval as I get up to grab another beer. I hand one to Dean and sit down, finishing off my burger as we talk. It’s our last day here, and it snowed several inches last night so neither of us are looking forward to driving tomorrow. We say our goodbyes that night, because I know Dean won’t be up before the sun which is when we’re going to leave. Gabe and I pack our duffle bags and round up the dogs so they’ll be ready in the morning.

In bed Gabriel tells me about the dream that had woken him, and I press a kiss between his shoulder blades. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, angel.”

He turns around and smiles, placing a hand on my neck and leaning in to kiss me. When he pulls back he tucks a piece of hair behind my ear and smiles, “You’d probably be bored.”

I stare at him a bit, trying to see if that’s all he meant. Not satisfied with his answer I whisper, “And lonely. Lost, depressed. I’d be a mess, you know that right?”

Gabriel considers this for a moment then smiles softly, “Well then we just have to make sure I stay away from feather clippers. I’m not going anywhere on my own accord.”

Returning his smile, I kiss him slowly. I taste a hint of beer, but it’s hard to tell if it’s him or me. He runs his fingers through my hair and pulls back. Just as he’s opening his mouth to say something his nose scrunches up and then he turns and sneezes. It sounds remarkably like a kitten, and when he turns around he raises a silently eyebrow at my gaze.

“That’s the first time I’ve heard you sneeze, and you are a kitten.” I state, and he goes from embarrassed to defiant in less than a second.

“No we’ve been over this. I’m a wolf. Was a lone wolf, now I’ve got a moose. Dear god, that’s a weird mental image. Gives a new meaning to downward down though. I don’t even want to imagine a wolf-moose child. A woose. Molf,” he trails off with a mixed expression of ‘disturbed like I accidentally saw a relative in the nude’ and ‘if that actually happened it would be weird but also cool because it’s impossible.’ For the most part though he looks like he wants to wash his mind, which may be due to the beer he had earlier.

“Jeez Gabe, how many beers did you have?” I ask and he looks back at me, thinking.

“Four. Maybe. I don’t know man that bitter stuff does not always sit well with me. Do remind me to bring my own alcohol next time,” he says and I laugh.

“I don’t know how much Dean is going to respect a blue drink with an umbrella in it.”

“I’ll use the little umbrella to block his annoyance,” Gabe says and mimics hiding behind a tiny umbrella. I’d say more than four.

“Alright, you need to sleep we have a long drive ahead of us and hung-over road trips are no fun. C’mere,” I say and he lies down beside me, throwing an arm over my chest and placing his head above my collar bone. I shift my arm for him and run my fingers through his hair until his breathing evens out. While he’s sleeping I stare at the ceiling and replay the proposal over and over. Becoming consciously aware of Gabriel’s hand on my chest, I tilt my head down to see the ring. Smiling, I use my free arm to pick up his hand and kiss his knuckles, saying “I love you,” before falling asleep with Gabriel’s hand in mine.

~*~*~*~

We stop at Jared on the way home, Hooch and Bones watching us leave from the backseat. The lady who helped me pick out the ring spots me, and rushes over. With a grin she gestures to Gabriel, “Is this him?”

I nod, and Gabriel smirks, “Aw Sam, you’ve made me famous, I’m touched.”

I give him a look, and he smiles. We follow the woman to a different counter than I was at, and she asks to see the ring on. Gabriel places his hand on the counter and she tries moving the ring, and sees it’s a loose.

“Oh, yeah it’s a bit big, but nothing that can’t be fixed with a bit of tightening. We’ll just put an insert in and it should be fine!” She rummages around behind the counter, and shows us the little insert that will make the ring fit snugger. Gabriel hands her the ring, and she puts it on the inside and has Gabriel try the ring on. The repeat the process a few times, as she asks about how long we’ve known each other. The lady is really quite friendly, and if we lived in Sioux Falls we’d probably be friends. Once the ring fits perfectly, we thank her and join the dogs in the truck, heading back to our little town.

Gabriel tries to stay awake this time, listening to 80’s pop and singing along to keep himself from falling asleep. When Rick James’ “Super Freak” starts playing, he sits up and bounces his eyebrows at me. I have a hard time driving because I’m laughing so hard, and Gabriel belts it out with all he has, while attempting to dance. I end up clutching the wheel in one hand as I wipe tears from my eyes with the other. Moments later, flashing lights and the sound of sirens sound behind us. A cop is right behind us, so I pull over and try to compose myself while Gabriel changes the channel. The sound of Spice Girls starts playing, and the cop is walking up to the window and I know what Gabe is going to do.

I roll down my window just as Gabe starts with the music, “Yo, I’ll tell you what I want, what I really really want.”

Jody Mills, a friend of ours through Bobby responds with the music, “So tell me what you want, what you really really want.”

I join, “I’ll tell you what I want, what I really really want.”

Jody smiles, “So tell me what you want, what you really really want.”

Gabe cuts in, “I wanna (huh), I wanna (huh), I wanna (huh), I wanna (huh). I wanna really really really not get a ticket.”

At this we all burst out laughing, and I turn down the volume. “Sam! How’s it been stranger?”

“I’ve been great, thanks. Teaching language arts to teenagers, and got engaged on Christmas to this short-stack,” I grin and nod at Gabriel who glares at the nickname.

“Sam, do you know many police officers and left something out about your past that I should probably know?” He teases in return and Jody smiles.

“Well I’m happy for you! If you just got back from Bobby’s and he made it out alive without Dean ganking him, then I’m sure he’s a keeper. Jody Mills, by the way,” she says and nods at Gabriel.

“Gabriel Greyson,” he salutes.

She laughs then straightens back up, “Alright, well I’ll let you go. I know Sam wouldn’t drive drunk. What made you swerve like that,” Jody glances between the two of us and changes her mind, “Actually I don’t want to know what you were getting up to. Take care, and you better invite me to the wedding.”

She gives us one of the best mom looks I’ve ever seen, considering I’m not her son. “We will, no worries.”

She smiles and goes back to her car, and I start driving again, being sure to stay in the lines, though there’s not many people on the freeway. Gabriel reaches for the radio, and Asia’s “Heat of the Moment” starts playing. Gabriel sings along, and I tolerate the song because he’s so animate. Eventually he fall asleep, but the effort made me smile, and besides, this time I got a caller ID picture of him sleeping with his neck crooked and mouth open. Smiling, I put away my phone and keep driving.

When we get back, we decide to move all of his stuff to my place. It takes a few trips, and after traveling and moving his things we’re bone tired. He crawls into my, our, bed and tucks his back against my chest. More snow starts to fall outside, and we whisper as we watch the flakes drift past. Bones and Hooch are squished on top of Bones’ bed, and I like the sight of Gabriel’s reading glasses on the night stand. I whisper a last “I love you” in his ear as we fall asleep, warm in each others’ arms as winter settles outside. That night I dream of Gabriel having wings, and he carries me to the trail in the woods. We walk, hand in hand, as the trees burst in vibrant colors around us, and sunlight accents the laughing brook. Hooch and Bones run in front of us, and Gabriel’s wings glow golden behind us, but the hand in mine is the most reassurance of this. Of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
> 
> So there it is! The last chapter! I didn't plan on the story getting so long when I first started it, the original plan was a one-shot. No worries because I'm almost done with the epilogue, which will be up shortly.
> 
> So, the big news. 
> 
> I'm going to be writing two new Sabriel stories, but they won't be the balls of fluff this was, they will be more serious and probably longer. (Possiblity of smut also higher). One of the stories will be called Forget Me Not, and the prologue will be posted the ame day as the epilogue for this coffee AU. The other story still needs a name, but I will keep you informed.
> 
> I hope you liked this story, and will like the upcoming ones!
> 
>  
> 
> Have a wonderful holiday season!
> 
> ~Ashley


	21. Epilogue

Sam’s POV

Turning off the main road I go down a small lane and drive past the neighbors’ houses. When the small blue house comes into view I note the porch needs to be repainted, the white chipping off the old railing. Pulling up to the house I park the truck in the driveway, narrowly avoiding the abandoned pink tricycle. Getting out of the old Ford I step carefully to avoid the chalk scattered between the scribbles that could resemble flowers.

Reminding myself to get a new garage opener, I go around the house to the back door. Marker and finger-paint have dried to the screen, but thankfully the glass is relatively unharmed. Unlocking the door, I step inside to see Parker hunched over a coloring book.

“Hey bud,” I say, breaking his trance.

He looks up and smiles, a gap where his front teeth used to be, “Dad! Look!”

I observe the drawing that’s got red and purple across a tree. “It’s wonderful! You’re just as good as Daddy.”

He beams at this and seriously grabs an orange crayon, focused on the bare patch of grass. I laugh and ruffle his hair, heading off in search of Gabriel. I find him trying to entertain Hollie as he paints. She notices me and runs to attach herself to my leg, sitting on my shoe. Gabe turns around and gives me a tired smile, rubbing a hand over his forehead to push his hair back, leaving a streak of paint.

I walk over to him, dragging the four-year-old along – I’ve learned toddlers have a vice-like grip when they want to – not bothering to pry her off. Gabriel puts down his paintbrush and leans up to peck me on the lips.

“Stressful day?” I ask and he nods.

Looking pointedly at Hollie he says, “Someone refused to take a nap and tried painting like me. On the wall.”

At this Hollie looks guilty and hides her face in my shin. Gabriel gestured at his unfinished painted, “They want the series in two weeks and I’ve had to start this one over four times already. I’m never going to get it done, I should have started cooking dinner half an hour ago and–”

“Hey,” I cut him off, “It’s okay. I’ll make dinner and get them to bed. You focus on your painting, alright?”

I lift his chin and he reluctantly nods, shoulders slumping as he says, “Okay.”

I lean down to kiss him and Hollie giggles. When I pull back he smiles and I smirk, “You’ve got paint on your face by the way. From your eyebrow into your hair,” I tell him as I walk away with our adopted daughter still clinging to my leg. Gabriel grumbles something incoherent and turns back to his canvas. I resist the urge to laugh, walking back to the kitchen then detach Hollie from my leg, holding her against my hip.

“Okay spider-monkey what sounds good for dinner?”

Hollie shouts, “Chicken nuggies!”

I cringe, “Not so loud in my ear please,” I say and she giggles, “That wasn’t very nice,” I continue and she smirks–something she picked up from Gabriel.

Parker says he doesn’t care, so I suggest spaghetti. Hollie ponders for a moment then nods in approval. Satisfied that she won’t throw a fit over chicken nuggets, and will be behave enough to not distract Gabe, I put her down. She joins Parker and the two color quietly as I go about making the spaghetti. Hollie manages to get the sauce in her hair and down her shirt, as well as the floor, so I clean the floor first, Bones helping me. I pat his graying face, and sigh when he struggles to lie back down. Hooch passed away two years ago, and Bones hasn’t been the same since. He’s getting old too, and it’s just a matter of time until he joins Hooch.

Shaking my head, I carry Hollie to the bathroom and give her a bath, letting her play with the bubbles until she’s ready to get out of the tub. Parker needs to be reminded to brush his teeth several times, as Hollie decides between wearing princess pajamas or ninja pajamas. She decides on the top of one and bottoms of the other, while Parker puts on whatever he grabbed. Hollie insists on sleeping in Parker’s room, something about having someone to help her fight the monsters, and the two crawl onto his bed. I make sure she has all of her stuffed animals, and by the time she’s said goodnight to them all they’ve accumulated around her head. I line them up again for her, and Parker lays on his stomach, hand clutching a plastic dinosaur.

The two demand a bedtime story, so I pick a book off the shelf and begin reading. By the first few pages, Parker is asleep with his mouth open and the dinosaur slipping from his grasp. Hollie falls asleep in the middle, so I close the book and set it on the nightstand. Removing the dinosaur from Parker’s grip, I set it in the toy basket as Gabriel appears in the doorway. We kiss their foreheads, and he adjusts the blanket to cover Parker’s sprawled limbs.

I turn on the nightlight, as he picks up one of Hollie’s stuffed animals and places it by her side. We leave the room, and I heat up a plate of spaghetti for him as he sits at the table and sighs. Placing it in front of him, I grab a beer and sit next to him as he eats and we sit in silence. Once he’s done, we sit on the couch and he tells me he’s sorry for missing dinner.

“It’s fine Gabe, you were busy painting,” I say and he shakes his head.

Before he can speak I press my lips to his, and he responds eagerly. I pick him up and carry him to our room, grateful the kids are heavy sleepers. Gabriel moans as I attack his neck, and the two of us tumble onto the bed. We lose layers of clothes as we kiss between ‘I love you’s, and if I’m a few minutes late to grab coffee from the shop in the morning, no one notices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~
> 
> And now, Heavenly Brews is officially over! A massive thank you to my friend Zoe who edited my chapters and caught my stupid grammar mistakes, Louis style shoutout to you for that!!
> 
> Information on new stories:  
> I'll be posting a series of one shots because I have too many ideas and not enough time to make them so long.
> 
> Forget Me Not will be started shortly, and I’ll post the prologue as a sort of teaser. Updates will hopefully be quicker than they were for this story.
> 
> The other story is still underway, but should also be started soon. (I’m not sure how well I’ll do updating two stories at once but we’ll see)
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this story, and will read and like my new ones. They will also be very Sabriel based, but a bit more Destiel than this was.
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I would never have written this without your support. So another thank you, from me to all of you, because your enthusiasm is truly inspiring.
> 
> I hope you are all well, and have a wonderful holiday season!
> 
> ~Ashley

**Author's Note:**

> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
> 
> Hello! I saw some Sabriel fanart and I wanted to right an AU for it. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~Ashley


End file.
